Ikemen
by ika.zordick
Summary: Penolakan itu tak membuat Kibum dendam, hanya saja dia mendapat motivasi menjadi lebih baik. "Bukan salahmu karena menolakku atau melupakan ku". "Kesalahanmu hanya karena tak mengenaliku". KiHyun YiHyun!Slight Kiwook!Slight warn : GS
1. Chapter 1

**IKEMEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diibaratkan Kim Kibum itu seperti ulat yang bermertamorfosa menjadi kupu kupu. Kisah hidupnya sebagai seorang protagonist yang sempurna. Semua orang memujanya sebagai seorang "ikemen" tanpa tahu dirinya yang ooc.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rated : T +

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : GS, Typo, Gak suka gak usah baca

Disclaimer: Aku mencintai Kim Kibum

.

.

Ika. Zordick

Kesungguhan.

Bocah sebelas tahun, berkacamata dengan frame besar memiliki kesungguhan dimatanya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, bola mata hitam kelamnya memancarkan harapan yang besar. Dia mengenakan baju seragam sekolah yang sama dengan anak perempuan seusianya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Anak perempuan—dengan kulit putih pucat berwajah cantik seperti boneka itu menatapnya tanpa minat. Ia memang masih duduk di kelas lima, dia masih muda dan anak sekarang sudah merasakan berpacaran dari sekolah dasar—begitupun dirinya. Anak perempuan cantik itu sudah sering menghadapi keadaan seperti ini hingga ia tidak perlu gugup lagi.

Untuk—

"Aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"

Menolak anak lelaki yang tidak tampan, tidak keren, tidak manis dan juga tidak sexy di hadapannya itu. Siapa juga yang akan mau dengan anak lelaki yang kulitnya seperti tidak terkena sinar matahari—nyaris seperti wanita itu. Dia culun, bertubuh kurus dan pendek. Belum lagi jerawat yang tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya. Kyuhyun tidak suka dan banyak orang yang jauh lebih keren menyukainya.

"Tidak!" begitu lugas tanpa basa basi.

Kyuhyun memandang datar, anak lelaki dihadapannya yang hampir menangis. Lihatlah—ingusnya bahkan meleleh. Menjijikkan. "A—apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" itu pertanyaan yang logis untuk dipertanyakan.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu"

Anak laki laki itu menunduk—sepertinya ia benar benar menangisi cinta pertamanya yang baru saja di tolak. Ini bukan salahnya, ini juga bukan salah keadaan, ini hanya salah wajahnya yang jelek—mungkin. "Begitu ya, apakah suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa menyukaiku?" anak lelaki berkacama mata mungil itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, menelusuri si kecil imut yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya itu. Dia tidak elegan sama sekali, tidak ada pria tipe Kyuhyun dari dirinya—bahkan hanya sedikit. "Tidak" jawaban Kyuhyun selalu tidak. Ini menimbulkan tatapan perih dari si anak laki laki.

"Apakah kau—"

"Kau membuang waktuku!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, bibirnya mencibir tidak suka. "Aku ingin ke kantin, aku lapar dan kau mengoceh tidak penting soal ini dan itu. Satu hal jawabanku adalah tidak. Untuk sekarang dan nanti"

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk. Hatinya sakit sebenarnya. Dia harusnya sadar diri, dia tak pantas di sandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Benar, kata teman temannya. Jika berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, dia itu terlihat seperti—tukang angkat tas.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah kau mengingat namaku?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap sangat rendah pada lelaki dihadapannya itu. Untuk apa ia mengingatnya. "Sebagai seseorang yang pernah ditolak olehmu dan takkan pernah mendapat cintamu"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Baiklah" dia menaikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku Kibum. Namaku Kim Kibum" Kyuhyun jelas melihat bulir air mata yang menetes jatuh dari balik kacamata frame hitam tebal itu. "Sampai jumpa, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kibumlah yang pertama berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, terserah saja. Dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Ika. Zordick

Namanya Kim Kibum. Dia seorang penerus sah keluarga Kim dan satu satunya anak lelaki di keluarga yang tinggal di mansion mewah di antara barisan bangunan di daerah Gangnam. Anak yang kelahirannya selalu di dambakan oleh keluarga Kim sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan mereka.

Kibum itu—

Pangeran mereka. Kalau diibaratkan dia adalah putra mahkota yang tak akan pernah bersaing dengan pangeran lainnya. Dia itu mutlak. Keberadaannya adalah takdir.

Dia adalah—

Simbol kekayaan keluarga yang kini memonopoli keuangan dunia.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya sederhana. Tuan Kim Yunho dan Nyonya Kim Jaejoong hanya mampu membuat satu anak laki laki saja. Kibum bukanlah anak tunggal. Dia terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara. Dia memiliki tiga kakak perempuan luar biasa yang sudah tumbuh besar ketika dia masih mengoek untuk kali pertama.

Dan ketika dia terlahir sang dokter menyatakan sebuah pernyataan yang sedikit membuat tahta keluarga Kim sungguh berada di tangannya. "Nyonya besar, sebaiknya anda tidak hamil lagi, akan sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan anda"—menyakitkan, tapi ketiga saudarinya bersyukur dengan begitu ibu dan ayahnya tidak akan mencoba untuk menumpuk harem untuk Kibum. Mereka hanya punya firasat kalau mereka akan memiliki saudari.

Punya saudari itu merepotkan—itulah yang dipikirkan oleh si sulung Kim Yujin. Dirinya lebih senang di panggil Uee. Dimulainya dari boneka barbienya yang diambil, pakaiannya yang dipinjam tanpa izin, dirinya yang dijadikan patokan sampai gebetannya yang di tikung oleh kedua adik perempuannya.

Di hatinya, Kibum kecil tak akan melakukan itu. Bocah kecil itu miliknya, dan akan menjadi adik yang akan membelanya dari dua penyihir yang lahir tak lama setelahnya. Bocah kecil itu adalah penyelamatnya. Ketika Kibum pertama kali menarik rambut saudarinya yang lain—sebenarnya secara tidak sengaja, ia sadar Kibum akan membantunya di masa depan.

Selain si sulung Uee, anak kedua keluarga Kim juga akan setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut—tentang betapa tidak menyenangkan mempunyai saudari. Dia lahir sebagai bayang bayang dari Uee. Victoria Kim yang bahkan lahir di London—dari sanalah Yunho menginspirasi namanya, merasa dia selalu tak melakukan yang lebih baik dari Uee.

Dimulai dari ayahnya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk meniru sang kakak, sang ibu juga ikut ikutan dalam menasihatinya. Hingga supir sampai pelayan suka sekali membanding bandingkannya dengan Uee. Apa bagusnya kakaknya? Uee bahkan memiliki 'bitch face' dalam kamusnya, wajah wanita itu terlalu dingin.

Tapi Kibum berbeda, bocah kecil itu menggenggam jari telunjuknya dengan jemari kecilnya ketika dia bersedih. Bocah itu memberikan kekuatan tanpa mengucapkan nama si brengsek Uee. Dia itu—

Malaikat.

Dan pernyataan "memiliki saudari membuatku muak" disetujui oleh si putri ketiga keluarga Kim. Kulitnya tan—mungkin karena pigmen ayahnya terganggu saat membuat dirinya, wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya montok. Kim Hyorin selalu berlagak bahwa perbedaan di dirinya adalah bukti bahwa dia wanita sensual yang melebihi kedua kakaknya.

Dia suka mengadu, karena kenyataannya kedua kakaknya suka menjahilinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Kibum, adik lelakinya itu memperlakukannya sama dengan yang lain. Tetap memanggilnya namanya dengan lembut. Merangkak ke arahnya dan itu membuktikan bahwa Kibum harusnya paling menyayanginya. Percaya saja, argument Hyorin tidak boleh di bantah.

Intinya sama, mereka tidak suka saudari dan mengklaim secara berlebihan saudara laki laki mereka yang bahkan hanya tahu mengucapkan 'da da da' dahulu.

Dan sekarang—

Peperangan itu dimulai.

Ketika mereka duduk di ruangan TV, Uee duduk di single sofa, terlihat anggun dengan gaun rumahan berwarna biru pastel. Kakinya di silangkannya, tangannya memegang gelas leher tinggi yang berisi cairan merah—jangan salah paham, itu hanya jus tomat, dia belum cukup umur untuk meminum anggur.

Victoria duduk lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu tebal yang nyaman. Dengan kaos hitamnya dan celana panjang berwarna abu abu, rambutnya di jepit keatas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Sesekali dia tampak mengutak atik ipodnya. Drama yang sedang mereka tonton tidak menampilkan actor favoritnya, jadi dia lebih memilih mendengarkan music dan melihat lihat majalah fashion keluaran terbaru.

Hyorin ada di sana juga, merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang, dengan mengenakan tanktop dan celana pendek yang nyaman ia kenakan. Asalkan tidak ada ayahnya di rumah, dia tidak akan kena sembur dengan pakaian minimnya. Dia tipe gadis musim panas, tapi dia tidak suka panas. Dia mengunyah cemilannya sambil mempelototi layar yang menampilkan dua orang yang sedang berciuman. "Manis sekali~" komentarnya.

Kibum—si bocah yang kini berada di kelas lima sekolah dasar melewati mereka. Dengan tangis rengekkan yang tidak keren, wajah bersimbah air mata dan ingus serta penampilan menyedihkan. Adik mereka memang menyedihkan, tapi ini menyedihkannya berlipat ganda.

"Ada apa denganmu?"Uee yang pertama sekali buka suara. Menghentikan langkah Kibum yang hendak naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. "Kau di bully lagi?" sambungnya. Seingatnya dia sudah menghajar bocah bocah nakal yang suka menjahili adik mereka itu.

Menggeleng. Dia masih terus menangis.

Victoria sudah mematikan ipodnya, sedikit meringis ketika Kibum menyerot ingusnya. "Lalu?" dia melirik tajam pada pelayan adiknya—yang merangkap menjadi supir pribadi Kibum.

"Tuan muda ditolak oleh seorang gadis cantik di sekolahnya" jawaban yang tepat dan singkat.

Hening.

Ketiga kakak cantik Kibum menatap tak percaya pada adik kecil mereka. Kibum menangis ketika pulang sekolah bukan pemandangan langka. Tapi alas an menangis kali ini membuat ketiganya mengangakan mulut mereka. Kibum mereka sudah puber.

Sialnya—

Cinta pertama si bocah itu gagal total.

"Siapa si sialan yang menolak adikku?" Hyorin menggebu gebu. Suara serak sexynya terdengar indah meski tingkahnya terlihat anarkis dengan melompat dari sofa panjangnya dan menerjang pelayan pribadi Kibum, menarik kerahnya seolah gadis itu siap melayangkan tinju untuknya. "Akan ku jambak rambutnya sampai rontok" desisnya.

"Aku akan membuat seluruh keluarganya bangkrut" Uee memiliki ambisi tersendiri dan cara sendiri pula untuk menghukum orang orang yang membuat adiknya menangis.

"Aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya" Victoria memiliki hidup persis seperti ketua mafia. Dia memiliki banyak teman yang mampu berbuat criminal untuk dirinya. Tidak tahu dia dapat dari mana.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan" Kibum tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Dia selalu merasa kakak kakaknya suka bercanda. Dia hanya tak tahu itu telah menjadi kenyataan. Ketiganya selalu kompak jika menyangkut Kibum. "Aku hanya di tolak" Kibum menghapus air mata dan mencoba membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Ke—kenapa?" Hyorin menepuk mulutnya ketika mempertanyakan hal itu. Meski mereka menyayangi Kibum, mereka juga wanita. Tentu mereka tahu apa masalah yang dialami oleh adik kesayangan mereka itu hingga bisa di tolak.

"Aku jelek" Kibum menjawab lugas. Membuat Uee dan Victoria berpandangan. Mereka seolah merasa bersalah jika Kibum mulai tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kibum itu pewaris tunggal, dia tak boleh lemah.

"Kibum—" Hyorin menarik Kibum dalam dekapannya. Dia melirik kedua kakaknya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk masalah kali ini.

"Ini hanyalah masalah pubertas, kupikir" Uee berpendapat. Dia teringat cerita ibunya—ketika ayahnya memiliki jerawat ketika menginjak usia pubertas.

"Aku setuju" Victoria mengangguk cepat. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika membuat Kibum menjadi lelaki idaman kita bertiga"

Hyorin melepas pelukannya. Menatap lekat wajah sang adik. "Kita memiliki kriteria yang berbeda" Hyorin tidak merasa yakin.

"Karenanya, dia akan menjadi sempurna. Aku akan menghubungi dokter kulit langgananku" Uee cepat meraih ponselnya.

"Aku akan membuang semua barang barang Kibum" Victoria tidak suka dengan setelan adiknya yang terlalu formal. Ibunya selalu memaksakan sosok kuno ayah mereka pada diri Kibum.

"Kibum, ayo berlatih seni bela diri" Hyorin pikir kedua kakaknya akan melakukannya dengan baik, jadi akan melatih mental pecundang adiknya dengan kekerasan.

Kibum menatap Hyorin. Tersenyum canggung dan mulai berpikir. " _Mampuslah aku!"_

Ika. Zordick

Lima tahun kemudian.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, musim semi baru saja menampakkan tanda tanda kedatangannya. Es es dingin mencair digantikan dengan mekarnya bunga. Cicit burung di daerah perumahan komplek mewah menambah keindahan pagi yang cerah tersebut, ranting ranting pohon bergesekan di tiup angin yang hangat.

Wanita cantik baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya—dia ibaratnya seperti putri tidur yang bangun dengan anggunnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit dan di sambut dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari ibunya yang juga sangat cantik.

Ehem—

Kalian berharap terlalu banyak.

Cho Kyuhyun, gadis cantik jelita itu tak memiliki hidup sesempurna itu. Wajahnya cantik, tapi percayalah dia tidak bangun dengan anggun. Dia berguling ke sana kemari ketika jam wakernya berbunyi dan masih melanjutkan bergelung di bawah selimutnya ketika jam tersebut di matikannya. Dia masih mencintai ranjang besarnya. Rasanya susah sekali berpindah hati di pagi hari ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN!" dan teriakan ibunda—yang merangkap peran menjadi penyihir menggantikan jam waker itu untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Menarik gorden jendela kamar anaknya dan memaksa udara dingin menerobos masuk. Langit di luar sana mendadak mendung. "Ini hari pertamamu sekolah, cepatlah bangun, Yifan sudah menunggumu" tangannya menarik selimut tebal milik Kyuhyun. Sungguh memaksa agar sang anak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku bangun!" Kyuhyun mendesis. Dia bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Dia kemudian berteriak. "KENAPA AKU HARUS DI LAHIRKAN DARI RAHIM WANITA KEJAM SEPERTIMU"

Kyuhyun hanya tidak mengetahui, sifatnya persis sama seperti yang mulia Cho Heechul. Itu rahasia umum yang Cho Leeteuk akui—tuan besar keluarga Cho yang berparas seperti malaikat.

Ika. Zordick

Diantar dengan mobil mewah, Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dengan seragam lengkap yang terlihat indah membungkus tubuh tinggi semampainya. Rambut caramel bergelombangnya senada dengan warna bola matanya, bulu matanya lentik dan imej boneka hidup sungguh tak lepas dari dirinya.

Dia luar biasa.

Dia sudah terkenal bahkan sebelum masuk ke dalam sekolah swasta elit yang resmi menjadi sekolahnya hari ini. Orang orang berbisik memujinya—tidak jarang juga berbisik menghinanya. Mereka iri, dengan kesempurnaan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia cantik, pintar, terhormat dan kaya. Hanya saja ada yang kurang dari gadis itu.

Dia angkuh.

"Aku tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini" Yifan—pria keturunan China Kanada yang berposisi sebagai tunangan Kyuhyun itu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Memberikan senyuman simpul yang terkesan dingin sebenarnya. Mereka cocok. Itulah yang media massa beritakan. Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum, kemudian melangkah angkuh memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Ika. Zordick

Upacara pembukaan dimulai. Seluruh mata menatap tak percaya pria tampan yang terlihat rapi bergaya dengan seragamnya. "Selamat datang untuk adik adik kelas sekalian, saya Kim Kibum, perwakilan senior yang menyambut kalian semua." Berpidato singkat dengan suara berat dan tegas. Senyum terukir di wajahnya—membunuh hati orang orang yang melihatnya.

Dia sang bintang di sekolah itu.

Siswa kelas dua yang mendapat sebutan "ikemen" (istilah jepang untuk menyebutkan lelaki yang keren) dari seluruh siswa di sekolah swasta itu. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mengenali satu per satu siswa siswi baru—dia dapat mengingat seseorang dalam sekali lihat. Dapat di katakan itu kemampuan—atau seperti gangguan untuk ingatannya atau sopan santun berlebihan.

Dan iris kelamnya bertubrukan dengan caramel indah milik salah satu siswi yang ia kenal. _"Dia di sini ternyata"_ gumamnya dalam hati. "Semoga hari mu indah" Kibum berbicara. Entah untuk seluruh pendatang baru sekolah mereka—atau hanya pada gadis yang pernah memporak porandakan hatinya.

Seluruh gadis mencoba menahan sorakan mereka. Lelaki itu benar benar penuh pesona, Kibum mungkin memenangkan hampir lima puluh persen hati para siswa kelas satu di sekolahnya. Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh ketika dia menuruni panggung di ruangan serba guna, melangkah penuh percaya diri untuk duduk di deretan kursi kelas dua. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang.

Kyuhyun ada di sana. Gadis angkuh itu bahkan tak tampak tertarik padanya.

Ika. Zordick

Hari pertama sekolah, di sekolah elit pun sama seperti sekolah sekolah pada umumnya. Jadwal kelas tidak terlalu ketat—hanya ada perkenalan guru dan siswa. Kemudian kelas kosong untuk memperakrab hubungan siswa satu sama lain di dalam kelas.

Kyuhyun di sana, memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya—dia memilih bermain 'candy crush' dari pada sibuk mendengarkan perdebatan prihal pemilihan ketua kelas. Mereka—teman teman yang belum Kyuhyun kenal di dalam kelas itu sepertinya sudah terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sepertinya akan kesulitan bergaul.

"Hei, kau Cho Kyuhyun?" cengiran terlihat di wajahnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan penampilannya terbilang lumayan rapi. Kyuhyun mem'pause'kan gamenya, melirik pada lelaki tinggi yang mengucapkan namanya.

Kyuhyun tak berucap, masih sibuk memperhatikan gaya seseorang yang memperhatikannya itu. "Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun berucap dingin. Matanya mengerling tak suka. Apalagi ketika lelaki tinggi itu melirik ke ponselnya.

"Kau bermain Candy Crush?" tanyanya. "Kau seperti tokoh psychopath di novel yang pernah ku baca" cengirnya kemudian. Tentu saja siapa yang akan nyaman berkenalan dengan seseorang sok kenal dan kemudian menilaimu sebagai seorang kelainan mental.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, menatap lelaki dengan cengiran bodoh itu tajam. "Argumen bodoh apa yang baru saja kau ajukan? Bukankah kau terdengar kurang sopan?" khas seorang wanita kelas atas.

"Ah maaf" menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Namaku Shim Changmin, orang kaya baru. Dan kata ibuku, aku harus bisa berteman denganmu"

Kyuhyun rasa lelaki ini tidak tahu malu. Dia orang kaya baru dan tanpa segan mengatakan ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun karena suruhan ibunya. "Apa kau akan berteman dengan seseorang yang mengataimu sebagai seorang kelainan mental?"

Dia tertawa. Changmin mungkin memiliki kelainan otak. "Aku hanya curiga, psychopath memiliki kecenderungan anti social, pintar, dan memiliki tempramen buruk". Pria itu menjebaknya untuk tak bisa marah. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Lalu bukti yang paling bisa di amati adalah kau berpenampilan menarik"

"Kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Tidak, aku mengatakan bahwa kau cantik" Changmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Ingin berteman?"

"Untuk apa aku harus berteman dengan seorang sepertimu?"

"Apakah kau memiliki kesan baik padaku saat ini?" Tanya Changmin. Senyumnya menghilang dari bibirnya. Pertanyaannya terkesan serius untuk ukuran wajah konyolnya.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang suka basa basi.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. " **Itu bagus, karena aku juga tidak menyukaimu. Seorang teman hanya akan mencari sisi baikmu, bukan sisi burukmu. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kurasa kita akan berteman dengan sangat lama."**

Hening—

Kyuhyun tidak menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Kata katamu cukup bijak"

Changmin tersenyum lagi. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku berkesan baik untuk mu saat ini?" menarik ulurang tangannya. Menarik kursi di depan Kyuhyun dan memutarnya. Dia menatap wajah bagaikan boneka itu. Terkagum dalam hatinya, karena gadis itu sangat cantik.

"Aku pasti akan mencari keburukanmu, karena itulah sifat manusia."

"Masuk akal."

"Kau tidak tertarik bermain clash of clan? Aku bisa mengajarimu"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja mendapatkan teman pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

Ika. Zordick

Melirik jam tangan.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor. Kesannya ramai—ditambah siswa siswi yang memperhatikannya lewat jendela. Dia tipe seseorang mencolok meski ia tak bermaksud melakukannya. Beberapa tampak membungkukkan tubuh mereka, mengucapkan salam selamat siang di jam istirahat makan siang ini. Dengan senyum tipis ia menjawab semua salam itu. Tidak membiarkan mereka kecewa, satu pun.

Kibum memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah di isi oleh dua orang temannya. "Kau benar benar bersinar di mata para anak baru ya, Kibum" celetuk salah satu diantara mereka—seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning kecoklatan. Tubuhnya terbilang mungil dan suaranya terdengar cempreng.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" Bukan Kibum yang menjawab, tapi Zico—teman Kibum yang lain yang duduk di meja yang sama. Dengan setelan seragam yang katanya lebih bervariasi. Tipe siswa yang susah di atur dan memiliki uang yang banyak. "Hei Kibum, sudah rahasia umum Ryeowook menyukaimu" mencoba menggoda teman mereka—si wanita mungil yang kini memajukan mulutnya.

"Berhentilah sok tahu, bodoh!" Ryeowook hobi mengatai si jenius music sejenis Zico bodoh. Tidak terlalu peduli Zico melanjutkan makannya. "Jadi apa kau mengalami kesulitan ke kantin?" pertanyaannya terkesan seperti menyindir Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu." Kibum kembali menyambut sapaan seseorang yang menyapanya lagi.

"Makanlah, jangan membalas sapaan lagi!" ini titah mutlak Ryeowook—teman sejak kecil Kibum. Zico melirik keduanya, menatap malas Ryeowook yang seperti mendewakan Kibum dimatanya dan Kibum yang sepertinya selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang—termasuk Ryeowook.

"Kau juga sebaiknya makan" Kibum memperingatkan Ryeowook. Yang di sambut dengan tawa sumbang wanita itu.

"Kau memalukan" cibir Zico.

"DIAM KAU WOO JIHO!"

Ika. Zordick

"Siapa dia?" sebuah pertanyaan bernada penasaran. Kyuhyun rasa dia baru bertemu pria popular—dan ia rasa ia mengenal wajahnya. Ah—lelaki yang berbicara di podium beberapa minggu lalu saat hari pertama memasuki sekolah ini. "Sepertinya pria popular"

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Changmin balik bertanya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan menu set keduanya. Dia tampak sangat lapar. Sesekali melirik pada lelaki yang di kerumuni oleh gadis gadis di pintu keluar kantin.

"Mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Dia tampak sangat ramah, aku melihatnya naik sepeda tadi pagi. Apa dia siswa beasiswa?"

Changmin berdesis tidak suka. "Dia itu pria keren di sekolah ini. Tipe orang yang harusnya ku idolakan"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya, mengelap mulutnya dengan anggun. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia manusia baik, dia selalu menyapa dan membalas sapaan. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekayaannya, dia bahkan memanjat pohon untuk menolong kucing." Changmin mengingat ingat kebaikan pria yang berjulukan 'ikemen' yang pernah ia temukan. "Aku pernah melihat dia bekerja part time di sebuah supermarket dan kemudian uangnya dia berikan pada panti asuhan. Bukankah sangat baik?"

"Terdengar seperti ingin mengambil suara rakyat" –Kyuhyun memaksudkan tentang politik.

"Tidak, dia pembisnis. Satu satunya penerus Hwangsa Group" Hampir menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Dia kemudian melihat lelaki itu dengan lekat. "Generasi ke empat, bukankah harusnya ibumu sudah memperingatkan untuk berteman dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau benar" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia memang di tugaskan untuk berteman dengan penerus Hwangsa Group. Hanya tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang sepertinya terlihat sangat ramah. "Kau tak ingin berteman dengannya" kini Kyuhyun yang bertanya pada Changmin.

"Tidak" jawabannya singkat. "Dia itu terlalu sempurna untuk dijadikan teman"

"Kau sedang tidak percaya diri? Tidak seperti dirimu sekali" Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat mengenal Changmin meski selang waktu hubungan pertemanan mereka terbilang muda.

Changmin menopang dagunya. Mengunyah malas makanan yang baru ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Menelannya kemudian berkata " **Orang yang nyaris sempurna sepertinya bukan untuk dijadikan teman tapi untuk dikagumi"** __

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun tak tahu hari ini hari apa. Dia baru saja menemukan sebuket bunga di atas mejanya. Ia melirik Changmin, lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu bahwa ia tak tahu apapun. "Bukankah kau memang tergolong popular di kalangan lelaki?" hanya itu respon Changmin.

Kecantikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya bukan rahasia lagi. Cukup banyak orang yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dan harus berakhir penolakan. Gadis itu sudah bertunangan dan itu sudah diumumkan pada public. Jenis pernikahan bisnis.

Hanya sedikit bingung. Siapa gerangan orang yang nekat memberikannya bunga?

"Apa ada nama pengirimnya?" Kyuhyun menjawab gelengan untuk pertanyaan itu. "HEI KAWAN, APA KALIAN MENGETAHUI PENGIRIM BUNGA INI?"

Semua orang menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Itu dariku" sebuah suara bass terdengar. Pria tampan yang pernah menjadi topic pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Changmin beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tentu saja topic terpanas untuk seluruh sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal sang pangeran sekolah yang selalu keren dari penampilan dan sikapnya tersebut?

Kim Kibum ada di sana, dengan senyum menawannya. "Aku tertarik padamu, ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening—

Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Changmin meringis, cukup bangga juga tentang ikemen sekolah mereka yang menyatakan perasaan pada temannya. "A—aku sudah punya tunangan" meskipun tidak dalam konteks bisnis. Tapi Kyuhyun rasa dia tidak boleh menerima tawaran dari lelaki yang bahkan Cuma ia kenal nama dan wajahnya itu.

Kibum terdengar mendesah kecewa. "Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu, aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pelecehan yang dilakukan olehnya padamu"

Menelan ludahnya gugup. Pupil Kyuhyun bergetar. Kenapa pria ini seperti menyudutkannya. Rumor itu bahkan tidak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya. "Aku tahu kau memikirkan Kyuhyun, senior. Tapi bukankah kau keterlaluan untuk membahas hal pribadinya" Changmin rasa dia harus membantu Kyuhyun.

"HEI, SENIOR KIBUM HANYA MEMBANTU KYUHYUN." Teriak seorang teman wanita satu kelas Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Benar, siapa yang tidak tahu kasus kekerasan yang sering di lakukan Wu Yifan?"

"Senior Kibum menyukaimu dan ingin melindungimu, tidak lucu sekali kau mengatakan itu privasimu dan memojokkan perasaan tulusnya"

"Hei hei, kalian tidak boleh begitu. Kurasa aku memang di tolak" Kibum memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar. "Tidak apa, aku minta maaf"

"Tidak, aku menerimamu"

"Hei KYUHYUN!" Changmin terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kita perlu membicarakan ini secara pribadi, Kibum" Kyuhyun mencoba menghindari kontak mata, ia hanya melihat lantai.

"Aku pinjam teman kalian" Kibum berbicara. Menyeringai ketika berbalik menuntun arah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ikemen macam apa dia itu" ringis Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya ketika dia tak melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun lagi di ruangan kelasnya.

"Senior Kibum keren sekali"

"Ya, aku setuju"

"Dia bahkan dengan berani untuk menolong Kyuhyun dari jeratan lelaki jahat sejenis Yifan" bahkan para murid lelaki memuji Kibum. Changmin rasa hanya dia yang melihat dari sisi Kyuhyun. Temannya itu sedang berada dalam kesulitan, seperti diancam untuk menjadi kekasih dengan embel embel dilepaskan dari istana.

Tapi lihat juga sisi baiknya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu berhubungan dengan tunangannya yang kasar itu lagi kan? Changmin harus berterima kasih juga pada Kibum.

"Kyuhyun seperti pelacur, dia menerima senior Kibum begitu saja sebelum sah putus dari tunangannya?"

"Dia berselingkuh!"

"Apa tidak gila? Dia bahkan menggunakan kebaikan senior Kibum untuk melepaskannya dari kewajibannya untuk menikah karena tuntutan bisnis keluarga"

"Dia sangat munafik!"

"Kurasa dia menggoda senior Kibum dan mulai mencari simpatinya"

"Senior Kibum lebih kaya dari tunangannya kan?"

Changmin melihat sekitarnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mereka melihat dari sisi Kyuhyun—tapi

Bukan sisi ini yang dia maksudkan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Remaja cantik itu, seseorang dengan rambut caramel ikal panjang yang membingkai wajah mungilnya menatap Kibum. Tatapannya terlihat angkuh—malas melihat pria di hadapannya yang kini lebih suka melihat lapangan olahraga sekolah mereka dari atas atap tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Angin bertiup, menerbangkan helai rambut hitam kelam sang lelaki. Dia berbalik, kini menatap sang wanita dengan mata menantangnya. Terlihat panas dengan senyuman meremehkan miliknya. Ini dirinya yang lain. Yang berbeda dengan di kenal oleh orang orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun tak suka basa basi, tapi ia tak bisa bertindak kurang ajar dengan seseorang yang bisa di dudukkan sepadan dengannya. Pria ini di takdirkan untuknya—dia tahu itu. Bermodalkan garis keturunan, kekayaan dan latar belakang keluarga. Kibum—sang lelaki melangkahkan kakinya.

Tubuhnya yang tegap tinggi. Lengannya yang berisi. Wajah tampannya dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir tipis sexy nya. Pria itu sempurna dengan segala yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dia berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari Kyuhyun—jarak yang cukup intim. "Kau tidak tumbuh tinggi sejak terakhir kali kau menolakku, Kyuhyun" dia berbicara. Dengan suara tegas dan beratnya.

Mendongak. Kyuhyun bersedekap, mencoba mengenali pria itu. Menolak? Dia memiliki daftar orang orang yang di tolak dan jumlahnya banyak. Kibum Kibum Kibum dengan marga Kim dan latar belakang super, kenapa ia bisa menolaknya? Pria ini bahkan lebih baik dari tunangannya saat ini.

Ya, seseorang yang akan menjadikannya sebagai wanita yang berada di puncak. Hanya Kim Kibum yang bisa. Dia yang dilahirkan sebagai anak kedua—dan sebagai seorang wanita. Dia hanya bisa berada di puncak bersama lelaki yang memang sudah berada di puncak. Lelaki itu Kim Kibum. Seseorang yang di rumorkan sudah pasti menjadi impian puluhan wanita berkedudukan di dunia ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak Kim Kibum yang agung?

"Kapan?" Kyuhyun bahkan ragu untuk bertanya. Kibum mungkin salah orang. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak seseorang yang harusnya menjadi puncak ambisiku"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Kyuhyun adalah perempuan haus ambisi dan Kibum adalah seseorang pria yang sangat mengerti itu. Mereka sama sama terlahir di keluarga yang mengharuskan mereka untuk memanjat naik dan memijak bahu siapapun yang mereka anggap mampu serta menyingkirkan yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Tangan Kibum terulur, jemarinya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Sangat lembut, hingga ia lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit ketika wanita itu mempermalukannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Dendam ya?

Kibum harusnya memilikinya. Kibum menimbunnya sangat banyak hingga mendarah daging untuknya. Tapi ia sendiri sadar satu hal. Ketika ayahnya mengatakan dengan tegas. " _Kau kenal dengan keluarga Cho? Ayah sangat kenal dengan kepala keluarga Cho, kuharap kau bisa bertingkah baik pada putri keluarga itu, kau akan menikah dengannya kelak"_

Begitu santai. Ayahnya berkata seolah hidupnya memang sebuah boneka yang bisa di atur seenak jidatnya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kibum takkan bertindak bodoh seperti cerita roman picisan bahwa ia harus kabur dari rumah dan akan menikah dengan wanita pilihannya. Atau ia akan mencoba peruntungannya dengan membuat Kyuhyun membenci dirinya agar perjodohan itu dibatalkan. Atau dia harus jatuh cinta pada wanita itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak tidak.

Kibum tidak memiliki pilihan yang sangat banyak dalam hidupnya.

Ia hanya perlu melakukannya. Karena suatu saat nanti dia akan berada di puncak seperti ayahnya dan memerintah apapun yang ia inginkan. Memanipulasi keadaan, menjadikan anaknya sebagai boneka dan berbahagia dengan hidup yang ia bangun. Kibum akan merasakannya, ketika ia sanggup mewarisi tahta sang ayah.

Jadi, dia memilih patuh.

Jadi apakah dia perlu membalas atau melupakan dendamnnya pada wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya kelak?

Kibum merasa menyesal mengapa ia tumbuh menjadi dirinya sekarang ini. Dia ingin menjadi sangat buruk hingga Kyuhyun menangis dan menyesal karena telah lahir di dunia ini dengan posisinya sebagai putri keluarga Cho. "Siapa sangka yang namanya tak perlu kau ingat akan menjadi calon suamimu ya?"

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengingat.

"Aku bocah jelek yang pernah kau tolak dengan kata TIDAK" ucap Kibum sedikit geram dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat polos—seolah mengolok oloknya.

Dan kemudian mulut itu membentuk O besar. "Kau si jerawat dan ingusan itu?" dia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Demi Tuhan, dia tak pernah berpikir si jelek itu akan berubah menjadi setampan ini. Bukan! Berubah menjadi pangeran seperti ini. Apa ini cerita si cantik dan buruk rupa? Kyuhyun bahkan belum mencium Kibum. "Kau operasi pelastik?"

"Tidak, aku sial memiliki keturunan berjerawat ketika puber oleh ayahku" Kibum rasa tak seharusnya dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang berbau tidak penting seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kibum yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Jadi apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan cinta di kelasku? Kau ingin mengejekku karena kau baru saja mendeplak kekasihku dengan mudah karena latar belakangku?" Kyuhyun sedang membicarakan Yifan, kekasihnya yang tentu saja ia pikir dapat membawanya ke puncak ambisinya. Ternyata ia salah, keluarganya sudah menyiapkan yang lebih baik.

"Tentu tidak." Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat jarak mereka terlihat sangat intim. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma mint dari nafas Kibum. Lelaki itu memang punya sejuta pesona untuk membuatnya enggan untuk melepas. Kyuhyun takkan jatuh hanya karena perlakuan seperti ini. Dia wanita kuat yang memiliki dasar kuat. "Aku akan membuatmu hidup seperti di neraka. Akan ku buat kau menikahi lelaki seharusnya yang tak pantas untukmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Coba saja" Kyuhyun serius dengan kata katanya. Dia sangat mengerti bahwa Kibum tak bisa menendanganya seenaknya dari hidupnya. Karena mereka terikat oleh benang kendali kasat mata milik ayah mereka. "Kau ataupun aku tak bisa mundur"

"Kau benar"

"Lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan hatimu, kurasa pihak yang menang saat ini adalah aku"

Kibum terkekeh. Terlihat gesture lembutnya, bahkan saat dia tertawa dia menjaga wibawanya. Dia berbisik intim di telinga Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau sadar ke salahanmu, Cho"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ketika suara rendah Kibum masuk ke telinganya. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku!" Kibum menarik wajahnya, membuat matanya jelas menubruk caramel milik Kyuhyun. "Anggap ini peringatan dari orang yang mencintaimu"

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun. "Hei, bocah berjerawat ingusan ini baru saja mencium seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin dia ingat" terdengar mengolok. Kyuhyun memilih diam. "Selamat menikmati pestanya calon Nyonya Kim yang agung"

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mejauh dari Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung di atap sekolah mereka. "Kenapa dia tak melumat bibirku?" Kyuhyun memilih bertanya pada angin setelah menghela nafas. "Kau sedang menantangku, Kim? Akan ku pastikan diriku mengandung anakmu terlebih dahulu sebelum jatuh cinta padamu. Di saat itulah aku akan menang lagi darimu!" gumam Kyuhyun. Senyuman jahat terukir di bibirnya.

Ikemen

.

Pria yang dianggap tampan oleh pria lainnya, dia itu ikemen.

.

Happy birthday Kim Kibum

.

Ika. Zordick

"Jadi Kyuhyun? Dia itu memang tunanganmu? Kenapa tak bilang dari awal? Lalu drama apa yang coba ia mainkan?" Changmin bertanya dengan sangat penasaran. Dia bahkan berteriak tak karuan—merasa kalau Kyuhyun sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan tulisannya.

Changmin itu seorang penulis. Dia menjadi orang kaya baru karena kemampuan menulisnya, mungkin karena itulah dia tak dapat di ganggu oleh orang orang yang tak menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia memiliki kekuatan bukan di dasarkan oleh uang.

"Mungkin pembalasan dendam ala pria keren" Kyuhyun tak mengerti entah sejak kapan ia suka mengatai orang orang. Tapi kemudian tak terlalu peduli dengan kisah selanjutanya dari orang orang itu. Penyakit Changmin—keingin tahuannya, penilaiannya dan kemampuan pengolahan inspirasi itu mungkin telah di tularkan oleh Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun pikir ia akan mulai menulis satu dua karya sastra nantinya.

Changmin mencatat dalam catatan kecilnya. "Itu terdengar menyedihkan. Cerita itu takkan laku" cibir Changmin, tapi bisalah ia masukkan sedikit saja dari kisahnya. Siapa tahu ia kehabisan ide.

"Hei, Chwang." Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Agak heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya lebih bersemangat dari sebelum sebelumnya. "Menurutmu apakah aku akan kalah? Apa aku akan jatuh cinta padanya?"

Changmin rasanya geli sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melankolis seperti bukan dirinya sekali. Kyuhyun itu tokoh antagonis. Yang rakus harta, berambisi tinggi, berkelas, elegan, cantik dan angkuh. Dia tidak cocok menjadi tokoh baik di segala script yang direncanakan Changmin dalam otaknya. "Kau tak cocok jika merasa melankolis. Ini musim semi dan harusnya kau lebih bergairah karena sebentar lagi akan masuk awal musim panas" cibir Changmin.

Sekarang, giliran Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti perkataan puitis sang sahabat. Penulis itu memang mengerikan, mereka suka menyambungkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada hubungannya. Melankolis dan musim. Gairah dan musim panas. Changmin sudah gila. Oleh karenanya, karyanya laku dan membuatnya kaya raya.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, apakah ia masih mencintaimu atau tidak. Itu tergantung padamu Kyuhyun" ucap Changmin membenarkan letak pita di rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Dia selalu merasa kecantikan Kyuhyun itu sungguh memukau. Tak ada kecacatan di wajahnya bak boneka. " **Karena cinta tanpa kondisi itu, tak pernah ada** "

Kadang Kyuhyun selalu tertegun pada pemikiran Changmin. Selalu dewasa dan Changmin akan berkata bahwa hidupnya memang seperti seorang pujangga—atau lebih tepatnya di penuhi teori. Dia menulis ribuan kata cinta, kondisi tentang cinta, akibat tentang cinta tanpa pernah merasakan dan mengerti apa hakikat dari sebuah cinta. Karena ia tak pernah merasakannya. Dia hanya perlu gairah, imajinasi, kecerdasan dan kreatif.

"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan diriku" Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia menatap gelasnya yang berisi soda dengan irisan lemon. "Kibum mempunyai banyak kondisi untuk membuatku jatuh"

Tertawa.

Changmin sekarang sedang mengolok Kyuhyun. "Kau itu adalah peran antogonis pada ceritaku. Kau sanggup menghancurkan alurnya? Tega sekali kau"

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menyiram Changmin dengan minuman di hadapannya. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menjadikanku tokoh dalam ceritamu."

"Kau pikir apa alasanku berteman denganmu selain tidak menyukaimu?" Changmin menepuk mejanya. "Kita ini teman yang saling menguntungkan. Aku tak sedang mencari teman yang membuatku repot" hardik Changmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Changmin benar juga. Keberadaan Changmin juga merupakan kebutuhan untuknya.

Agar dia tak sendirian.

Ika. Zordick

"Pagi Kyuhyun"—itu Kim Ryeowook. Salah satu kakak kelasnya yang jujur saja tak Kyuhyun kenal. Dia hanya tahu nama, Ryeowook itu anak seorang artis dan politisi aktif. Dia memiliki kepribadian dan penampilan rupawan. Sepertinya hal itu bukan desas desus, Kyuhyun sempat terpaku dengan keberadaan gadis yang tampak menyaingi bunga bunga mekar di musim semi.

Kyuhyun memilih tersenyum. Pantang untuknya untuk membungkuk pada wanita yang mungkin kedudukan lebih rendah darinya. "Aku Kim Ryeowook, salam kenal" Ryeowook seorang yang ramah. Dia terlihat bercahaya dengan sikap periangnya. Dan seorang pria yang mirip berandalan merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Pagi Ryeowook. Dan ahh—" itu Zico. Artis dan produser lagu yang sedang naik daun. Dia sepertinya sangat tertarik untuk pergi sekolah. "Kau pacarnya Kibum, bukan?" dia menjentikkan jarinya ketika berhasil mengingat Kyuhyun. "Dia tak pernah cerita pada kami sebelumnya kalau dia di jodohkan dengan seorang wanita cantik sepertimu" Zico menunjukkan cengirannya. Dia sedang memuji kecantikan Kyuhyun, dia tulus soal itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Rambutnya ia selipkan di belakang telinga. "Mungkin kalian tidak terlalu pantas untuk mendengar ceritanya" Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Kata kata sederhananya tetap saja punya makna.

Hening—

Zico tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia melirik pada Ryeowook yang tengah menunjukkan wajah kecewa. "Sebaiknya sunbaenim tidak usah terlalu sering menyapaku. Aku bukan tipe sosialita yang suka bergaul dengan kalangan di bawahku" dia kemudian berlalu. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Di—dia" nafas Ryeowook terasa tercekat. "Darimana Kibum mendapatkan gadis sombong seperti dia?"

"Hei Ryeowook. Kau harusnya mempertanyakan sifat Kibum yang terlalu ramah sebagai kelainan. Dia pantas bersikap seperti itu" Zico menasihati teman sedari kecilnya itu—dia, Kibum dan Ryeowook tumbuh bersama sejak mereka kecil. "Dia cantik dan kaya. Sebaiknya kau focus dengan tinggi badanmu dan berhenti mengurusi jodoh Kibum" itu nasihat Zico sebagai teman yang baik. Dia merangkul Ryeowook, mencoba menjauhkan gadis yang hendak menarik rambut Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Karena mereka teman.

Ya, teman. Jika seandainya Ryeowook sadar bahwa ia selalu memandang punggung Kibum, sementara dirinya selalu memandang punggung ke duanya.

Mereka tak pernah lagi berada di posisi teman yang seharusnya. Sejak mereka tumbuh dewasa. Mungkin hanya Zico yang sadar. Kibum berjalan jauh di depan mereka dengan Ryeowook yang terus menatapnya. Sementara dia menatap Ryeowook dan menyadari ia takkan bisa melewati Kibum. Cinta benar benar menghancurkan segalanya. Seandainya dia tak pernah jatuh cinta. Ia mungkin akan membantu Ryeowook mendapatkan cinta Kibum dan tak perlu memandang balasannya.

Ika. Zordick

Hari ini, masih ada bunga yang di dapati Kyuhyun di lokernya. Tidak ada surat cinta atau sejenisnya. Sepertinya kedudukan Kibum di sekolah ini adalah suatu syarat mutlak. Menganggu milik Kibum adalah pantangan keras. Itu sudah peraturan.

Kibum mungkin tak pernah mengancam. Keberadaannya seperti sosok yang dikagumi. Membantahnya bukan menimbulkan dosa atau hukuman, hanya malu pada diri sendiri. Pria itu terlalu baik untuk dikhiantai. Dia tak pantas menerima segala bentuk keburukan. Termasuk di tikung.

"Kibum benar benar membantu ya?" Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Senyumannya secerah langit di luar sana. Dia nyengir dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal. "Setidaknya kau tak perlu repot membuang surat surat cinta"

"Kata kata mereka terdengar busuk karena aku selalu mendengar puisi dari mulutmu, Chwang" Kyuhyun berkata benar. Changmin selalu mengeluarkan cerita cerita berseninya dalam bentuk puisi manis—agar dia bisa merangkum calon cerita barunya. "Ini bukan pujian, aku hanya suka diksimu" Changmin tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bukti kuat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah tsundere, tipe antagonis yang sangat ia sukai.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kemudian menuju kelas. "Tumben kau tak terlambat, Chwang" Kyuhyun sedikit heran saja. Penulis sejenis Changmin suka menghabiskan malam dengan terus terjaga.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa? Miss Jessi akan membunuhku jika aku terlambat" Changmin tidak suka dengan guru killer bertubuh sexy dan berkulit tan itu. Dia selalu di suruh menghapal binomial nomenklatur dan berakhir berdiri di depan kelas karena gagal. Changmin lebih suka membuat original character dari pada harus menghapal nama yang sudah ada. Guru itu juga terkenal lumayan killer dengan mata pelajaran biologi berbasis bilingualnya. Kalau Changmin tidak konsentrasi, sebelum menghapalkan bahasa latin, dia sudah di deplak karena bingung menjawab ketika guru itu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Membuat mata Changmin bersinar cerah. "ASTAGA, KYUHYUN KENAPA KAU BEGITU MANIS?" Dan dia berteriak heboh setiap Kyuhyun yang cantik—wanita tercantik yang entah kenapa harus ia akui lebih cantik dari ibunya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau membuatku malu" Changmin membukakan pintu kelas. Ia berjalan ke kursinya. Diam sejenak ketika Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Dimana meja dan kursiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Tak menemukan meja dan kursinya ada pada tempatnya.

"Hei kalian melihat meja dan kursi Kyuhyun?" Changmin tak mengerti, kenapa ia yang harus bertanya—mengulang pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Seluruh isi kelas tampaknya tak terlalu peduli dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan belajar di rumah" celutuk salah satu wanita di dalam kelas Kyuhyun. "Gunakan harta keluargamu, bukankah kau bisa membeli sekolah baru dan segala fasilitasnya?" terdengar seperti sindiran.

Changmin mengeram. Kyuhyun memilih diam. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri?"—hingga Guru wanita berkulit tan bernama Jessi dengan setelan semi formalnya memasuki kelas. Menatap kesal bercampur bingung pada Kyuhyun yang diam di tengah kelas tanpa kursi dan mejanya. "Dimana kursi dan mejamu?"

"Hilang" Kyuhyun tak pernah memelas ketika berbicara. Tentu saja nada bicaranya yang terbilang ketus membuahkan kemarahan sang guru.

"Temukan meja dan kursimu, setelahnya masuk ke kelasku!" Kyuhyun sedang di usir dari kelas. Teman temannya tidak ada yang mencela perkataan sang guru. Mereka diam diam tersenyum dan Kyuhyun jelas menyadari itu. Changmin mengangkat kursinya. Memindahkan kursi itu agar Kyuhyun bisa mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk membantunya?"

"Dia bisa duduk di sini dahulu, Miss. Aku akan mengambil kursi dan meja dari perlengkapan sekolah" Changmin rasa Kyuhyun takkan mampu mengangkat meja dan kursinya seorang diri.

"TIDAK! DUDUK DI KURSIMU!" teriak sang guru. "Kau keluar! Dan temukan meja serta kursimu sendiri!" perintah mutlak sang guru.

Kyuhyun mendesis. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Melewati begitu saja sang guru, tanpa hormat ataupun salam. Dia membuka pintu dan kemudian membantingnya sedikit keras. "Kurang ajar sekali dia, katakan padanya untuk menemukan guru yang lain. Aku tak sudi mengajarnya selama semester ini!"

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat mejanya yang sudah di penuhi coret coretan—kata kata kotor mengatai dirinya tentu saja. Kyuhyun ingin marah, tapi harusnya dia menjaga tempramennya. Dia orang yang beretika dan berpendidikan. Jika dia menjawab kejadian ini dengan kemarahan, dia tak bisa di sejajarkan dengan para wanita wanita berkelas.

Kyuhyun meniup rambutnya yang menjuntai di depan wajahnya. Tangan kurusnya yang jelas terlihat lemah itu mencoba mengangkat mejanya. Dia sudah mengamankan kursinya terlebih dahulu. Kursinya lebih ringan dari mejanya. Baru bebapa langkah dia berjalan, dia sudah meletakkan kembali mejanya, menatap sedih pada tangannya yang memerah karena mengangkat meja berat sialan itu.

Dia tak boleh menyerah. Cho Kyuhyun yang agung nan menawan bukan di takdirkan untuk menjadi gadis lemah. Dia mencoba mengangkat mejanya lagi, setelah ini terlewati dia harusnya mempertimbangkan tentang memakan sayur dan berolah raga.

Cukup lama, hingga dia berhasil mencapai lift sekolahnya. Dia mengeluarkan senyuman kelegaannya. Tapi, tepat dia akan memasuki pintu depan gedung sekolahnya—

BYUUURRR—

Kyuhyun terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi rasa marah lebih menggebu di hatinya. Baru saja dia di siram dengan cat berwarna putih dari lantai dua. Dia masih bisa melihat beberapa anak laki laki yang tertawa mengejeknya. "Seharusnya kau sadar di mana kau berada, pelacur kaya" hardik mereka.

Bolehkah Kyuhyun berteriak?

Tidak tidak tidak

Itu bukan gayanya. Dia tak boleh menunjukkan bahwa ia setara dengan para manusia manusia yang tengah melakukan aksi pembulian padanya. Yang benar saja, ia memang memiliki banyak orang yang membencinya tapi baru kali ini ada yang berani melakukan hal hal seperti ini padanya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah anak pengadu. Dia juga yakin ayahnya akan menasihatinya kalau dia harus bersikap lebih baik. Tapi jika Kyuhyun memberi tahu nama dan nama keluarga dari orang orang itu pada ibunya, ia yakin akan banyak pengangguran setelahnya. Ibunya suka bermain kasar.

Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kyuhyun, sedang apa kau di sini?" dan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menonjok muka si brengsek yang mungkin menjadi dalang hari sialnya hari ini. Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok tampan yang sedang memasang pura pura bersimpatinya. Dia jelas melihat tulisan bahwa ia harus menjauhi Kibum di mejanya. Kebetulan sekali, calon tunangan brengseknya itu kini memunculkan wajahnya dihadapannya.

"Bantu aku mengangkat meja ini" dengus Kyuhyun.

Kibum tentu tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang memerintahnya. Dia juga sepertinya mengerti kondisi Kyuhyun yang mungkin secara tidak langsung di karenakan dirinya. Kibum seolah menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Dia mengangkat meja Kyuhyun dengan enteng, dia menuntun Kyuhyun memasuki lift bersama meja di tangannya.

"Kau terlihat cocok dengan cat putih itu" itu bukan pujian, Kyuhyun tahu benar. Lelaki itu baru saja tersenyum dengan manisnya dan kini dia sudah membuka topengnya. Kyuhyun yakin sekali Kibum itu iblis yang berpura pura menjadi manusia. Atau jangan jangan Kibum itu penderita DID?

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun tidak mau berurusan dengan Kibum. Dia lelah berdebat.

"Hari Sabtu nanti, keluarga kita akan membicarakan pertunangan kita" Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di lift.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan konfirmasi di scheduleku"

"Berhentilah bersikap angkuh!" Kibum mengolok Kyuhyun. "Mereka menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu, agar aku menyapamu di sekolah" Kibum mengingatkan bagaimana tingkah laku kedua keluarga mereka. Mereka harus dekat dan semakin dekat agar perjodohan ini tidak terkesan di paksakan.

"Pencintraanmu membuatku repot" Kyuhyun bersedekap angkuh. Dia kedinginan.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu" Kibum membuka jas sekolahnya. Melemparnya asal ke muka Kyuhyun. Pintu lift terbuka. "Aku akan mengembalikan ini ke kelasmu dan membawakanmu baju ganti. Pergilah ke toilet!"

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun mengumpat sesekali.

Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terlihat menyedihkan. Dia kotor dan cat putih itu mungkin bisa merusak rambutnya. Dia mencoba mencuci rambutnya di wastafel, sepertinya tidak membantu banyak. Dia harus pulang dan berendam di bathup dengan aroma terapi setidaknya.

"Kau lama sekali"

"ASTAGA!" Kyuhyun terkejut. Kibum dengan santainya menerobos masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. "Kau mesum sekali masuk ke toilet wanita"

"Semua orang akan mentolerir karena aku menempel peringatan toilet rusak di luar" sahut Kibum asal. Dia membuka botol air mineralnya. Menyiram Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Ini bentuk hinaan.

Harga diri Kyuhyun tentu teriris ketika Kibum dengan seenak jidatnya menyiramnya dengan air. "Kau—" desis Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku perlu memandikanmu? Apa kau dimandikan oleh butlermu hingga kau tak tahu bagaimana cara membersihkan tubuhmu? Kau menggelikan, Cho" Kibum tidak bisa berbicara lembut dengan Kyuhyun dan botol air yang kosong sengaja Kibum jatuhkan begitu saja di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia sengaja. "Ups, maafkan aku. Tanganku sedikit licin"

Kibum meletakkan pakaian olahraga di atas westafel di dekat mereka. "Pakai itu, dan untuk jas seragamku. Ambil saja, aku tidak suka memakai bekasmu"

Melangkah keluar dengan santai. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya terkepal. "Aku akan—" mengeram marah. Dia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Terlihat seperti homeless. Dia harus segera memperbaiki ini semua.

Ika. Zordick

Dengan rambutnya yang terikat tinggi, Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan rambut lepeknya yang terkena cat dan basuhan cinta Kibum menganggu penampilannya. Dengan pakaian olahraga kebesaran dan terdapat jahitan nama Kibum Kim di bagian dadanya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Ini jam istirahat dan sepertinya mata seluruh siswa siswi memandang dirinya seorang.

Changmin terlihat sibuk membersihkan mejanya dengan tisu basah. Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan Changmin menjadi sosok yang sangat baik saat ini. Dia melangkah dengan angkuh menghampiri seorang wanita yang tadi sempat menyuruhnya untuk membangun sekolah sendiri. "Kau—" dia menunjuk wanita itu. "Pindah!" pandangannya seperti merendahkan.

Hening—

Wanita itu mendorong Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali ia bisa menangkap ukiran nama Kibum di baju yang tengah di kenakan Kibum. "Kau yang membuat meja dan kursiku menjadi seperti itu kan?" tuding Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak punya bukti jangan asal bicara"

"Ah?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau masih mengatakan itu bukan kau? Kau menyuruhku membangun sekolah baru tadi. Jika ingin bertingkah sebagai pecundang jangan coba coba mengucapkan kata kata yang bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri di depanku!"

"Bicara apa kau? Astaga teman teman, lihatlah dia! Dia menyudutkanku, dia sedang membicarakan hartanya yang banyak itu untuk menekanku? Memang siapa dirimu? Ratu?" wanita itu tampak tak terima.

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu buku catatan si wanita. Melihat nama "Min Sa Sha" tertulis di sampulnya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel pintarnya, mengetik nama itu di mesin pencarian. "Mari kita lihat, latar belakangmu. Kau hanya anak direktur hotel bintang lima" Kyuhyun membaca ponselnya. "Ya, aku membicarakan tentang harta di sini"

Changmin membeo. Dia sungguh menemukan tokoh antagonis itu pada diri Kyuhyun. "Dengar Min Sa Sha, aku sungguh akan menghancurkan hotel ayahmu dan membuatmu menjadi penjaga minimarket." Kyuhyun berkata sinis. "Sebaiknya kau berkaca, kau kira aku tidak tahu kau menyukai Kibum? Kau itu terlalu rendah untuknya. Kau ingin membuat diriku sejajar denganmu? Tidak! Bahkan di dalam mimpi itu takkan pernah terjadi." Wajah wanita yang melawan Kyuhyun perlahan memucat. Tentu saja dia takut. Latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah yang bisa dianggap bercandaan.

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah!" Changmin mencoba menarik Kyuhyun. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin rendah di mata orang orang.

"Tidak Chwang! Aku sedang menasihati gadis ini. MIN SA SHA, Aku peringatkan kau dengan segala kebaikan hatiku. Menunduklah dan jilat sepatuku, atau ku pastikan kau melihat hotel ayahmu rata dengan tanah saat ini juga. Kau itu Cuma orang rendahan dan berani sekali kau mengkritik hidupku. SATU SATUNYA ORANG YANG PANTAS BERSANDING DENGAN KIBUM KIM ADALAH AKU!" Kyuhyun mendorong Sasha.

Wanita itu menangis. Dia cepat bersujud di kaki Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mendial sebuah nomor di ponselnya. Tatapannya terlihat mengerikan. "Jilat sepatuku!" itu perintahnya. Tubuh Sasha gemetar.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Sudahlah Kyuhyun!" Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun namun di tepis oleh Kyuhyun.

Sasha merangkak meraih kaki Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah tepat di depan sepatu Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah bersimbah air mata. Kyuhyun menatap keji dirinya. "Sudah cukup, Kyuhyun" suara berat itu menginterupsi. Min Sa Sha bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia harus tersenyum ketika ia melihat sosok Kibum berdiri di sana. Seolah membelanya.

"Aku takkan pernah berhenti, sebelum mereka sadar dimana posisi mereka." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum yang berdiri di depan pintu. Lelaki tampan itu tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu sejauh ini, beruntung dia melewati kelas Kyuhyun jika ingin ke kantin.

Kibum melangkah cepat, dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari salah satu orang yang membuat masalah dengan calon tunangannya itu. "Berdirilah!" Kibum tidak membantu wanita itu berdiri. Changminlah yang membantunya.

Kibum memutar tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menatapnya. "Aku bilang hentikan" tatapannya terkesan mengintimidasi. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ada ancaman disana.

"Aku ingin menukar mejaku dengan miliknya" Kyuhyun menunjuk mejanya. Kibum melirik Sasha. Memberikan senyuman yang terkesan memohon permintaan maaf.

"Bisakah kau mengabulkannya?" Tanya Kibum. Dia tahu Kyuhyun takkan menerima jika dia menawarkan meja baru. Dia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ini terlihat dari mata Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Sasha seperti mangsa yang harus di musnahkannya.

"Ya, sunbae" nadanya terdengar bergetar setengah terisak. Kibum mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia mengangkat meja Kyuhyun, menukarnya dengan meja Sasha.

Kyuhyun memutus pegangan tangan Changmin pada tubuh Sasha dan merebut tisu basah yang ada di tangan Changmin. "Bersihkan sendiri!" katanya ketus melemparkan sebungkus tisu basah itu di mejanya yang sudah berganti kepemilikan.

Dia kembali duduk di kursinya. Mengabaikan orang orang yang diam diam melirik padanya dengan pandangan takut, benci sekaligus jijik. Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya, gadis itu tak pernah berubah bahkan sampai mereka sebesar ini. Kibum tersenyum pada Changmin. "Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku titip dia jika aku tak bisa mengawasinya"

Kyuhyun merasa seperti tahanan atau bocah kecil ketika Kibum berbicara seperti itu. Dia menutup keras buku yang sedang ia pegang. "Aku sudah menyingkirkan sepedamu, ku harap kau menggunakan mobil ke sekolah besok. Tingkahmu seperti orang miskin, Kim" dia tak malu berbicara pada Kibum tentang tak setujunya dia dengan keputusan Kibum untuk membuat hidupnya lebih merakyat. "Membuatku malu" sambungnya setelah berdecih.

Kibum tak mengerti mengapa orang tuanya bisa berpikir untuk menjodohkan dia dengan wanita gila ini. Dia juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang pernah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. "Kaulah yang membuatku malu" Kibum tak berbicara dengan suara yang besar. Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Kibum mungkin bisa menangkap kata kata yang baru Kibum lontarkan dari gerak mulutnya dan mata sarat kekecewaan.

Rasanya sakit.

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang membicarakan tentang tingkahnya yang memalukan. Dia selalu bertindak berkelas. Dia—

"Dia pikir siapa dirinya hingga menilaiku seenaknya?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya—bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tembok diantara keduanya semakin kokoh. Kibum sendiri ingin menyerah tentang menjadi seseorang yang tak pantas untuk Kyuhyun. Dia lebih merasa Kyuhyun itu jauh dari kata pantas untuknya. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia kecewa. Kibum seharusnya membelanya bukan orang lain dan menjatuhkannya dengan kata kata yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Ika. Zordick

"KIBUUUUM!" suara serak basah yang sexy. Kyuhyun mendongak ketika menemukan seorang wanita sexy berpenampilan modis yang memanggil nama yang sangat ia kenal. Wanita itu menggunakan mobil sport yang jelas Kyuhyun tahu harganya mahal. Dia termasuk orang yang suka mengecek majalah mobil untuk mengetahui mana yang pantas untuknya ketika ia cukup umur kelak untuk mengendarai salah satunya.

Para lelaki di sekitarnya melihat pada sang wanita yang meneriakkan nama Kibum. Pakaian wanita itu terbilang cukup terbuka. Lekuk tubuhnya juga terlihat sempurna dengan mini dress ketat berwarna putih—sewarna dengan mobilnya. Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam berbingkai coklat, rambut pirangnya tergerai acak—menambah kesan sexynya. "Dia cantik sekali" gumam Changmin tanpa sadar. Changmin bahkan hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jijik. Wanita itu sebenarnya tak terlalu menarik perhatiannya, hanya saja dia memanggil nama Kibum.

Siapa dia?

Apa maunya?

Kibum terlihat berjalan terburu buru—melewati dirinya begitu saja. Lelakinya itu menghampiri sang wanita yang cukup menarik perhatian satu sekolah. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kibum dari sang wanita. Membuat Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya—begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya yang melewati mereka dan memperhatikan mereka karena ini jam pulang sekolah.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" wanita itu terlihat merajuk.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyorin" Kibum menjawab. Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingat Kibum pernah berbicara padanya selembut itu. Tatapan matanya juga seperti memuja wanita itu.

"Siapa wanita itu? Dia menganggu" Kyuhyun berbisik tanpa sadar.

Kibum melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun. Tatapannya seperti mengejek. Dia melambai pada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Dia naik ke dalam mobil sport dengan atap terbuka di samping sang wanita bernama Hyorin tersebut.

"Dia sedang mengejekku. Kau lihat wajah menyebalkannya itu, Changmin?' Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Changmin agar lelaki itu sadar dari fantasy liarnya.

"Shit. Aku baru saja memikirkan tentang adegan erotis untuk karya terbaruku. Kau membuyarkan semuanya" rajuk Changmin.

"Sepertinya si ratu memiliki saingan yang berat. Wanita itu sangat cantik"

"Kau benar. Lihat lihat bodynya yang seperti gitar spanyol?"

"Aku yakin Kibum sunbae hanya berteman dengan wanita itu, tapi dia harusnya juga berpikir tentang keharmonisan rumah tangganya"

Kyuhyun melihat di sekitarnya. Orang orang kembali berbisik bisik. "Apa hubungan keharmonisan rumah tangga dengan wanita itu?" Changmin tak habis pikir dengan teman temannya yang suka sekali berspekulasi tentang urusan orang lain.

"Kyuhyun yang kurus takkan bisa memuaskan Kibum. Aku yakin dia akan memutuskan Kyuhyun secepatnya"

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun itu tidak jago di ranjang"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Gossip baru apa ini? Kibum meninggalkannya dengan wanita lain karena tidak bisa memberikan kepuasan di ranjang?

"Lebih baik kau menutup telingamu, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam ketika Changmin memberikan masukan padanya. "Kau benar. Mereka yakin sekali kalau Kibum bisa memuaskanku. Si brengsek itu mungkin tak selera dengan wanita. Atau dia itu maniak sex." Kyuhyun berceloteh ria. Sampai ia memasuki kursi penumpang mobil mewahnya bersama Changmin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mencibir sesekali memajukan mulutnya.

Changmin tidak bisa tak tersenyum mesum melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dia harus memasukkan sebanyak banyaknya di dalam memorinya—tentang si antagonis Kyuhyun yang kini penasaran, setengah merajuk dan cemburu tak sengaja. Masih dengan seragam olahraga Kibum yang membalut tubuhnya, Kyuhyun masih terlihat cantik dan glamour.

Intinya, memang gadis itu tidak memilih memiliki gaya khas orang kaya. Memang auranya dari sana saja seperti itu.

"Hei Kyuhyun, bukankah kau akan pulang? Kenapa malah mengajakku berbelanja" Changmin pura pura polos saja. Ia jelas jelas mendengar Kyuhyun memerintah supirnya untuk mengikuti mobil mewah yang mengangkut Kibum dan gadis luar biasa sexy itu. Changmin tadi pura pura mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya dan berakhir mendengar suara berbisik Kyuhyun memerintah sang supir.

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekori Kibum sambil bersembunyi di balik dinding dinding atau toko di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. "Kibum itu tidak elit sekali mengajak kekasihnya berkencan di mall" sungutnya. Tapi matanya bersinar ketika melihat beberapa set pakaian keluaran terbaru dari merk merk terkemuka di mall itu saaat melintas.

"Mungkin mereka akan menyewa hotel setelah ini" sesekali menggoda Kyuhyun tidak apa apa kan. Changmin bahkan mencoba menahan tawa gelinya saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar lebar untuk mengawasi pergerakan Kibum dan gadis berkulit coklat yang bergelendotan tak tahu malu—menurut Kyuhyun di lengan sang kekasih. Kibum itu kekasihnya, mereka akan bertunangan. Garis bawahi itu.

Keduanya memasuki salah satu toko dengan brand, toko pakaian. Sekitar sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun mencoba mengintip ke dalam toko tersebut. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin naik ke pundak Changmin—karena Changmin tinggi. "Kenapa kau tidak menghampiri mereka saja?" Changmin memberikan ide. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus sembunyi sembunyi. Changmin lebih suka dengan cara Kyuhyun yang melabrak orang secara langsung. Berbicara sesuka hatinya atau mungkin ia akan mengabadikan moment Kyuhyun yang menjambak rambut wanita yang menggandeng Kibum itu.

Kyuhyun itu gegabah. Dia juga ceroboh. Itulah kekurangan sekaligus kelemahan Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Changmin harus berpikir ulang untuk meninggalkan gadis angkuh itu seorang diri di dalam mall. Dia bisa bisa di culik oleh orang tak di kenal kemudian di jadikan pelacur. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Dan mata Kyuhyun melotot takjub. Kibum keluar dari toko pakaian itu masih bersama gadisnya, dengan setelan yang baru. Kyuhyun bersumpah, Kibum tidak pernah setampan itu di sekolah. Dia masih berkata ingin menunjukkan jiwa sosial atau sejenisnya, sekarang lihatlah, pria itu terlihat tampan dengan segala benda mahal yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasa itu Kibum. Itu sungguh cocok dengannya dibanding sepeda jelek, sepatu brand tidak terkenal dan tanpa aksesoris satupun di tubuhnya ketika di sekolah.

Ini lebih pantas bersanding dengannya.

Pria yang kini dengan style casual dan trendy. "Mau kemana si brengsek itu?" Kyuhyun mengumpat. Ini keturunan dari ibunya. Dia melakukannya di luar kesadarannya, karena wanita terhormat tidak mengumpat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang orangmu untuk mengetahuinya?" Tanya Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, melihat ke arah Kyuhyun melihat.

"Kau benar juga." Sahut Kyuhyun. Tapi baru saja ia ingin meronggoh ponselnya, ia baru teringat. Dia orang kaya yang tidak punya orang orang suruhan sejenis itu. "Changmin, bisa pinjam orang suruhanmu. Jika Siwon mengetahui aku memakai orang suruhannya, aku akan terdeteksi sedang mengikuti Kibum"

Changmin melongos tak percaya. Dia sungguh sungguh polos dengan caranya sendiri. Kyuhyun itu anak manja yang bahkan tak pernah mengotori tangannya. Dia menjalani hidupnya tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Baginya, ia punya uang, ia bisa beli apapun yang ia inginkan dan keluarganya menyayanginya. Jadi dia tak butuh sesuatu yang menjadikannya benar benar seperti seorang antagonis sungguhan—orang orang suruhan yang membuatnya menjadi lebih bersih.

Kakaknya—Siwon dan ibunya akan menyelesaikan segalanya untuknya. Hanya tinggal minta.

Tapi untuk satu ini, ia tak ingin Siwon dan ibunya tahu.

Masalah ia dan Kibum. Ia tak ingin masalahnya menjadi pelik. Ia harus tetap menjaga segalanya tetap stabil. Jika ayahnya tahu Kibum main serong, pernikahannya akan dibatalkan. Jika Kibum tahu dia tukang ngadu hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi, Kibum akan mengejeknya sebagai putri manja yang tak bisa diandalkan.

Dia berada di posisi sulit. Dan satu satunya jalan keluar tentu saja bermuara pada Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu" ucap Changmin. Dia menolak secara tegas. Kyuhyun mengatup bibirnya, matanya menatap nyalang pada Changmin. Niatnya ingin menunjukkan tatapan anak anjing tapi dia tak terbiasa dengan itu. Dia malah terlihat sedang memberikan glare pada sang sahabat.

Hasilnya—

Tentu saja tidak mempan. Changmin cukup ahli menangani Kyuhyun soal memohon dengan glare, lain ceritanya jika sungguh tatapan anak anjing yang di tampilkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pelit sekali" sungut Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa. Tawanya terdengar sangat keras sampai sampai Kibum menoleh. Tentu saja Changmin sengaja. Akan sangat seru jika Kyuhyun melakukan adegan yang lebih kontra lagi. Demi tulisannya. Teman harus di korbankan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" dingin. Kyuhyun merinding sejenak. Pupilnya bergerak liar. Mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat tentang keberadaannya di sini.

"A—aku" mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada tautan lengan antara Kibum dan sang wanita. Dia tidak suka. Jangan salah paham kalau Kyuhyun cemburu. Ia tak ingin terjadi skandal yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa bermain di ranjang. Dia cepat merangkul lengan Changmin. "Tentu saja sedang kencan"

Kibum tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun itu—

Benar benar ceroboh.

Wanita berkulit tan yang berdiri di samping Kibum, melepas tautan tangannya pada lengan Kibum. Ia bersedekap, tatapannya tampak merendahkan Kyuhyun. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" suaranya serak basah tapi ada nada kearoganan di sana.

Kyuhyun tak suka. Dia tak pernah suka dengan orang yang memandangnya rendah. Kyuhyun yakin sekali gadis ini pasti memanfaatkan kekayaan Kibum dan Kibum pasti memanfaatkan tubuhnya. Ini biasa terjadi. Kyuhyun harus mencoba menerima itu semua, jika suatu hari nanti ketika Kibum sudah menikah dengannya dan mulai bermain dengan gadis gadis lain. Dia tak boleh emosi. Tak boleh membuat malu nama keluarganya dan keluarga Kibum. Dia harus cerdas membereskan masalah sejenis ini.

"Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku pikir satu satunya yang harus ku bereskan adalah Wu Yifan ternyata calon tunanganmu ini punya banyak lelaki simpanan, Kibum" Changmin terlihat bersemangat. Gadis itu haruslah yang menjambak Kyuhyun lebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa gerangan yang dimaksudkan wanita sialan ini.

"Berikan ponselmu! Aku akan katakan pada ayahmu kalau anaknya sungguh seorang pelacur" membuat Kyuhyun mendesis tak suka. Kibum menghela nafasnya, dia merebut ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kibum!" Kyuhyun harus menghentikan Kibum sebelum pria itu sungguh menghubungi ayahnya.

Tapi Kibum membanting kuat ponsel Kyuhyun ke lantai. Sejenak mereka menjadi bahan tontonan. Kibum memisahkan tautan tangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, menarik gadis yang masih memakai pakaiannya itu secara kasar ke sampingnya. "Kau benar benar tidak bisa lebih pintar sedikit?" Kibum berbisik di telinganya. Kyuhyun ketakutan, sangat ketakutan ketika Kibum berucap dengan nada yang beitu datar. "Dia Kim Hyorin, putri ke tiga keluarga Kim. Kakakku"

Tuhan!

Tenggelamkan Kyuhyun sekarang juga di segitiga Bermuda.

"Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini, Hyorin" Kibum meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk menunduk pada kakaknya. "Dia suka membuat kejutan." Kibum sungguh menekan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengajarinya satu hal hari ini. Ternyata begini perasaan Min Sa Sha, ketika ia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa orang menunduk. Kyuhyun tak mau membungkuk pada Hyorin tapi Kibum sedang memaksanya. Memaksa dengan kekuasaan.

Kyuhyun kehilangan harga dirinya lagi hari ini.

"Dia meminta maaf, Hyorin. Kuharap kau melupakan hari ini" Kibum tahu Kyuhyun takkan minta maaf.

Dan Hyorin adalah seseorang yang merasa sifat yang seperti itu tidak benar. "Dia punya mulut untuk menjelaskan dan meminta maaf" Hyorin memandang Kyuhyun keji.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menangis. "Kami hanya teman, sungguh. Maafkanlah Kyuhyun! Dia hanya sedang bercanda" Changmin menggantikan tempat Kyuhyun untuk membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf.

"Aku akan pulang, ajarkan dia bersikap dengan benar, Kibum. Uee dan Victoria takkan berbaik hati sepertiku jika ini terulang di hadapan mereka" Hyorin melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja.

"Kita perlu bicara" Kibum menghela nafasnya setelah melepas tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Dimatanya terlihat kemarahan. Dan air mata.

Terpaku.

Rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Kibum. "Aku mau pulang." Dia menepis tangan Kibum. Berlari sekuat tenaganya agar lelehan Kristal yang mengalir di pipinya tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Hah~ hatinya pasti sakit sekali" gumam Changmin. Kibum memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak sakit. Dia hanya sedang memastikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun baik baik saja untuk selanjutnya. Tapi jika seperti ini, Kyuhyun sepertinya akan menyerah terlebih dahulu.

"Kau benar, ku harap dia bisa menyerah"

Changmin berdecih. "Kenapa tak kau saja yang menyerah?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Changmin bertepuk. Dia tertawa meremehkan. "Hei lihat! Ternyata ini sifat asli ikemen sekolah." Dia meninggalkan Kibum, dia harus segera menyusul Kyuhyun. "Kau mengerikan Kim Kibum. Sangat mengerikan"

Ikemen

.

.

Happy Birthday Kim Kibum

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar, cinta itu bukan seperti ini. Bukan ini yang kumaksud" suara bisik bisik terdengar—berpadu dengan suara jemari yang tengah menari lincah di atas keyboard laptop.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKU A—" teriak Changmin dengan penuh semangat. Dia terlihat sangat bergairah mengetik satu per satu kata yang dapat mewakili gambaran yang ada di pikirannya.

Kemudian—

Ponselnya berbunyi. Membuat mengeram penuh amarah kemudian menarik jemarinya. Ada nama Kyuhyun tertera di sana. Dia melirik jam dindingnya. Sudah jam empat sore ternyata—dia bolos sekolah hari ini. Dia ada jadwal deadline tentang perilisian cerita terbarunya dan tentu saja janji dengan editor dari penerbit beberapa hari lagi. Dia terlalu banyak membuang waktunya dengan mengantarkan Kyuhyun kerumahnya semalam.

"Ya, ada apa Kyuhyun?" tanyanya untuk membuka percakapan diantara dia dan Kyuhyun.

" _Changmin, aku akan menemui keluarga Kibum hari ini"_ Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menyeruput kopinya. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lembut, bisa bisa nanti dia tertidur mendengarnya. Dia harus segera menyelasaikan ini dan itu.

"Lalu? Kau tinggal menemuinya kan?" Changmin rasa ada nada meragu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Masalahnya apa?" Changmin sedang menduga duga apa yang akan di pertanyakan Kyuhyun? Apakah tentang pakaian yang akan dikenakannya atau sepatu atau jenis parfum. Wanita selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting jika ingin bertemu dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya pada sahabatnya.

Changmin menggerutu ketika tak terdengar suara Kyuhyun lagi. Dia bertekad jika dalam hitungan ketiga Kyuhyun tak berbicara, dia akan berpura pura bahwa sinyalnya rusak dan dia akan mematikan ponselnya.

Tiga

Dua

Sa—

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Kibum"

Changmin bahkan sampai menyenggol kopinya yang telah dingin. Dia meringis sejenak, bersyukur karena cairan hitam itu tak mengenai laptopnya. "Itu ide yang bagus" Changmin mendukung Kyuhyun soal itu. Kibum itu orang gila. Kyuhyun boleh saja memiliki peran antagonis pada permukaannya, tapi Changmin kenal Kyuhyun sebagai pribadi sahabat yang baik.

Kalau Kibum. Changmin tidak yakin. Pria itu pria yang hebat dan ramah tapi Changmin belum bisa menebak bagaimana sifat Kibum sebenarnya. Apakah ia sungguh suka Kyuhyun? Apakah ia masih dendam? Apakah ia punya niat buruk lain?

" _Tapi kurasa itu akan menjadi masalah besar_ " kali ini Changmin mengeriyit bingung. Masalah besar? " _Kerjasama antara group keluargaku dan keluarganya berlangsung lima tahun belakangan, kami mendapatkan keutungan yang sangat besar. Jika hubungan keluargaku dan dia putus karena pertunangan ini batal, kurasa akan banyak orang yang kehilangan pekerjaannya karena PHK besar besaran_ "

Changmin bukan seorang yang tertarik tentang ekonomi. Tapi dia mengerti point pentingnya. Kyuhyun itu sungguh antagonis yang aneh. Mengapa ia harus peduli?

Tapi Changmin juga tak mau ambil resiko. Jika Kyuhyun yang acuh saja begitu peduli pastilah ini masalah yang besar. Hanya saja ada yang aneh, Changmin mencium sesuatu yang akan menjadi lebih besar—dan pastinya bergunanya juga untuk dirinya, demi inspirasinya. "Kau menyukai Kibum?" itu pertanyaan yang tidak berdasar sebenarnya. Changmin bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang seolah mengoloknya gila. "Mungkin kau sedikit tertarik atau penasaran. Apapun itu yang membuatmu ingin tahu tentang Kibum lebih banyak"

" _Kau bisa memperumakan seperti itu. Dia calon suamiku kelak, meski aku tidak yakin"_ Kyuhyun sudah tidak percaya diri. Wanita itu labil dan kelabilan Kyuhyun adalah normal. Dia hanya perlu sedikit bumbu untuk bertahan. Sialnya bumbu itu harus ia dapatkan dari teman laki lakinya yang setengah gila.

"Dengar Kyuhyun" Changmin membenarkan duduknya menjadi tegak. "Kibum mempunyai banyak sisi atau mungkin bayangan."

" _Kau juga berpikir seperti itu? Kurasa dia terkena penyakit kejiwaan sejenis DID"_ Kyuhyun sepertinya jadi gemar berspekulasi.

"Bukan bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku sedang tidak menceritakan tentang Billy, aku sedang memaksudkan Gray" Changmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti mengeriyit tak mengerti di seberang sana. "Dia mempunyai sisi sisi gelap, mungkin berkaitan masa lalunya. Ayolah, Kyuhyun dia sadar sepenuhnya dan aku merasa DID itu hanya cerita fiksi yang sangat tidak nyata"

" _Jadi menurutmu seorang sadism yang menggantung wanitanya untuk bercinta itu bukan fiksi?"_ Changmin melengos. Dia yakin tentang bdsm itu nyata tapi kalau soal yang lainnya di cerita itu dia sedikit tidak percaya juga. Itu terlalu melankolis dan berlebihan.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau Kibum itu memiliki sisi sisi yang berbeda. Terkadang dia terkesan sangat baik dan terkadang seperti monster"

" _Shim Changmin. Kibum itu hanya seorang anak milyader yang haus pencintraan"_ Kyuhyun tahu betul soal ini. _"Dan dia gila"_ ini tambahan fiksinya.

"Lalu kau suka—ah maksudku kau tertarik dengan dirinya yang mana?" membuat Kyuhyun diam. "Dia yang berpencitraan baik atau dia yang seperti monster"

Hening—

Cukup lama sehingga Changmin berdehem. "Hei Kyuhyun. Aku jadi bertanya Tanya, Kibum yang menyatakan cintanya padamu dulu, yang wajahnya jelek penuh jerawat dulu, dirinya yang mana?"

Kyuhyun cukup penasaran juga tentang itu. Kenapa Changmin membuatnya dipenuhi rasa penasaran tentang Kibum? "Dia bukan orang sempurna Kyuhyun, aku yakin ada celah untuk menghancurkannya. Kau yang pesimis bukan dirimu sekali." Changmin mulai melakukan sedikit aksi provokator.

" _Kau benar"_ Changmin bersorak dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun terpancing. Penghancuran citra dan mentalitas seorang milyader turun temurun sejenis Kibum akan menjadi cerita yang luar biasa. " _Setidaknya aku akan dapat kelemahannya, jika itu tak bisa mengurangi hartanya setidaknya aku mendapatkan dirinya"_ gadis penuh ambisi itu kembali.

"Selamat berjuang Kyuhyun!" ucap Changmin dan cepat mematikan ponselnya.

Dia menatap kembali layar laptopnya. "Sampai dimana aku tadi?" dia bergumam membaca kalimat terakhir di laptopnya dan berteriak. "ASTAGA! AKU LUPA, BANGSAT KAU CHO! SAMPAI DIMANA TADI, INI SI A HARUS KEMANA TADI? KENAPA MEREKA BISA BUNUH BUNUHAN?" Changmin mempunyai dua pilihan jika dia melupakan inspirasi dan jalan ceritanya mendadak seperti saat ini. Membaca ulang ceritanya yang sudah puluhan halaman dari awal atau merubah ceritanya dengan sedikit improvisasi—inilah alasan mengapa akhir cerita dari beberapa penulis berubah secara drastis. Mungkin karena temannya menelpon.

Ika. Zordick

Melongo.

Kyuhyun benci Kibum.

Dia tengah mengenakan gaun selutut yang mengekspos punggung putihnya. Heels tujuh centi dan tas tangan cantik yang membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun. Dan apa apaan si brengsek yang kini menjemputnya dengan menggunakan motor.

Kenapa tidak sekalian jemput dia pakai sepeda ontel saja?

"Dimana mobil mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dingin. Tatapannya tajam penuh dendam.

"Kau suka sekali mengeluh, naik!" ucap Kibum menunjuk tempat duduk di belakangnya dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun masih betah berdiri. Dia tidak mau naik. Dia berpenampilan seperti ini harusnya di jemput dengan mobil. Jika Kibum tak bisa menjemputnya dengan limosin setidaknya dengan mobil sport juga tidak apa.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan menyuruh supir pribadiku mengantarkan kita" kita sedang berbicara realistis. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak satupun diantara mereka memiliki SIM. Peraturan pemerintah, mereka belum genap berusia tujuh belas.

"Naik atau kau berangkat sendiri dengan mobil mu dan membuat ibuku mengolok anak manja sejenis mu" Kibum tahu kelemahannya. Kyuhyun mendengus. Kalau begini ceritanya ia harus mau.

Kibum menyodorkan sebuah helm padanya. Oh Tidak! Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak. "Kau gila? Aku baru saja memblow rambutku!" lihatkan. Kyuhyun tidak akan memakai sesuatu yang merusak tatanan rambutnya dari salon mahal.

"Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah merajuk. Dia tak mau memakai helm. Tidak akan mau. Dan Kibum suka ekspresi Kyuhyun yang merajuk—terasa lebih manusiawi. Dia tersenyum tipis—membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berkedip canggung. Lelaki itu benar benar tampan dan memiliki pesona. Aromanya sungguh membuat Kyuhyun—entahlah. Kyuhyun akan Tanya apa parfum Kibum nanti, dia akan miliki satu.

Tangan Kibum terulur, menyingkirkan sedikit rambut Kyuhyun di bagian depan. Dia memakaikan helm di tangannya kemudian. "Walau aku mempunyai banyak dendam padamu, aku tidak terlalu suka melihatmu terluka"

Apakah dia menyukai—ah ralat tertarik dengan sisi Kibum yang ini? Jantungnya terasa berdebar. Tidak tidak tidak! Kyuhyun tak boleh terpengaruh. Lelaki ini pasti sedang memanipulasinya. Kibum itu memiliki kemampuan sugesti yang besar agar orang orang berlutut di kakinya.

Kyuhyun naik di belakang Kibum. Dia takkan mau memeluk pria itu. Walau—

BRRRRUUUMMM

Tarikan gas Kibum sempurna membuat Kyuhyun merunduk dan memeluk pinggang Kibum sekuat tenaganya. "Kau gila? Aku akan mati!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika motor Kibum membelah malam yang sepi.

"Aku pastikan kau akan selamat. Asalkan kau memelukku!" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Dia memeluk si bangsat itu. Ah~ ego Kyuhyun kembali kalah.

Ika. Zordick

"Ki—kita dimana?" Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Ini tempat yang tak ia kenal. "Apa kau menculikku?" tanyanya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gaunnya sudah sangat berantakan, tatanan rambutnya juga sudah berubah karena helm yang cukup lama ia kenakan?

"Untuk apa aku menculikmu, kau lupa aku punya banyak uang" benar juga. "Kau juga tidak berguna, kau tidak bisa bersih bersih, tidak bisa memasak dan aku yakin kau bahkan tidak bisa mengurus anak" Kibum menghakimi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Diamlah! Kau berbicara seolah kau bisa melakukan banyak hal" Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Kau mungkin ingin memperkosaku!" tudingnya.

Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas kebawah dan kembali lagi ke atas. "Kau terlalu ramping dan dadamu rata, bagian mana yang membuatku selera?" izinkan Kyuhyun melepas heelsnya dan melempar Kibum segera dengan itu.

"KAU KETERLALUAN!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Dia selalu sensitive jika dikatai berdada rata. Dia ingin melakukan pembelaan jika dadanya tak serata itu, tapi ia malu juga. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, menghentakkan langkahnya. Membuahkan senyuman di wajah Kibum. Gadis itu lucu. "Kita mau kemana? Aku tidak tahu jalan" dan dia kembali lagi setelah berjalan tujuh meter dari Kibum.

"Menemui anakku"

Tunggu tunggu tunggu.

Anak?

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya, lelaki itu berjalan mendahuluinya. "Kim Kibum, kau bercanda? Kau sungguh sungguh aaaahhhhh—"

Ika. Zordick

"Kami janji akan tidur!" seorang anak berteriak—dia mungkin berusia paling tua diantara yang lain. "Kakak, siapa namamu?" dia secara agresif mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Bocah bocah di sana terlihat menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Kini membuatnya canggung.

"Kyuhyun. Aku Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik!"

"Benar benar, seperti peri"

"Dia seperti putri salju"

"Bukan Cinderella"

"KALIAN SALAH! DIA ITU IKAN DUYUNG"

"Tapi dia bisa berbicara Taehyung" anak yang lain tidak terima dengan pernyataan bocah lain yang bernama Taehyung.

Kyuhyun sepertinya punya banyak penggemar di kalangan anak anak panti asuhan. Tempat yang sering di kunjungi Kibum—panti asuhan itu salah satu tempat untuk menyalurkan kekayaan keluarganya yang berlebih. Dia tumbuh dan besar dengan menganggap keluarga orang orang yang hidup di panti asuhan tersebut. "Lalu salahnya apa?" Taehyung memajukan mulutnya. Dia memegang tangan Kyuhyun, tersenyum nyaris nyengir. Anak itu sepertinya sangat suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa begitu. Dia itu bidadari. Bidadari!" anak lainnya mulai bersiteru.

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau cepat populer diantara mereka. Dia itu penyihir, agar kalian tahu" Kibum membuat semua anak anak menatapnya tajam. Mereka tentu tidak terima seseorang yang sangat cantik seperti Kyuhyun dikatai penyihir. Penyihir itu jahat dan jelek.

"KIBUM! KAU JAHAT!" teriak mereka serempak membuat Kibum kembali tertawa. "Kyuhyun seperti boneka. Mana mungkin dia jahat" kata salah satu diantara mereka. Seluruhnya mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, sesungguhnya ia kurang suka anak kecil. Meskipun cukup banyak panti asuhan di bangun atas namanya. Ayahnya bilang agar dia tumbuh dengan sehat.

"Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi penyihir jika kalian tidak tidur sekarang" Kibum akhirnya membuat kesepakatan. "Jika kalian pergi tidur sekarang, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun lagi"

Mereka setuju dengan cepat. Membawa Kyuhyun ternyata benar benar membuat dampak yang besar. Taehyung menarik tangan teman temannya yang lain, dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Oleh karenanya dia harus cepat tidur. Tapi ia takut tidur sendiri.

"Kibum bacakan kami cerita"

"Baiklah." Kibum mengiyakan dengan senyuman. "Kau bisa tunggu aku sebentar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia tak banyak bicara. Mungkin terlalu canggung.

Kalau begini Kyuhyun kalah banyak. Kibum sungguh lelaki yang pandai merawat anak anak. Dia jadi terlihat semakin tak berguna. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, pemandangan malam langsung menyambut matanya. Taman yang diterangi beberapa lampu taman terlihat indah, langit yang bertabur bintang menambah kesan yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun baru sadar ternyata ada tempat indah seperti ini di daerah ibukota.

Caramel indahnya menangkap seorang bocah kecil yang duduk di salah satu ayunan. Dia menghampiri si bocah, mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan lain di sebelahnya. "Kau sedang apa? Menatap bintang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan bocah itu malah membuang wajahnya. Tak mau melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sepertinya sedang marah dan kecewa.

"Kau di bully teman temanmu?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku membencimu!" astaga! Kyuhyun bahkan sudah punya satu pembencinya di sini. Diakan tidak berbuat apapun. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mengatakan pada si bocah bahwa ia juga tak menyukai si bocah sama sekali. "Kau merebut ayahku dari ibuku"

Hening—

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa ayahmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu sopan santun. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal anak dari pria yang kau kencani" dari mana bocah ini belajar kata kata seperti itu. Terlihat angkuh sekali—bukankah mirip dirinya? "Aku anak Kim Kibum"

Kyuhyun tersedak liurnya. Dia menatap lekat si bocah. Mencoba menghitung usianya dan menguranginya dengan usia Kibum. Astaga! Kibum membuat anak itu saat berusia dua belas tahun? Bagaimana bisa? "Si—siapa ibumu?"

"Kau tak berhak tahu siapa ibuku! Kau bahkan tak tahu namaku"

Lho lho. Kali ini Kyuhyun rasa bocah di sampingnya ini menggelikan. "Siapa namamu?" jadi Kyuhyun mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Aku Kim Kihyun." Ucap si anak. "Namaku dari nama ayahku dan ibuku. Kibum dan Kyuhyun jadinya Kihyun" Kyuhyun sungguh terbatuk kali ini. Penuturan polos anak itu pasti diajari oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar mengolok olok pria itu nanti. Lihat siapa yang sangat suka padanya sampai memberikan seorang anak dengan gabungan nama seperti itu. Konyol sekali.

"Kau tak pernah bertemu dengan ibumu?"

Kihyun menggeleng. "Ayahku bilang ibuku sekarat dan hampir mati" Sialan kau KIM! Kutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. "Setiap hari aku berdoa agar ibu cepat sembuh dan kau malah merebut ayahku" bocah itu menangis, tatapannya penuh kebencian.

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum. Dia tak sangka bocah itu sungguh menggemaskan. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus surai eboni si bocah. "Berani sekali kau mengutukku, anak nakal. Namaku Kyuhyun"

Hening—

Bocah itu melotot tak percaya. "MAMAAAAA!" dia berteriak tapi tak memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia berlari ke dalam rumah dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Bukankah mirip Kyuhyun jika sedang malu?

Ika. Zordick

"Pencitraanmu mengerikan" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum di depannya. Mereka akan segera pulang. Seharusnya hari ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum menghadiri acara membosankan—pertemuan kedua keluarga mereka. Tapi bukannya marah, kedua orang tua mereka sepertinya cukup senang karena keduanya berkata mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. "Kau mengadopsi anak? Dan memberikan namanya Kihyun?" suaranya terdengar mengolok.

Kibum membatu. Dia menatap horror pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Kau sudah mengambil hak cipta namaku untuk anak itu" ocehan Kyuhyun kini terdengar konyol.

"Jadi kau akan menuntutku?"

"Tentu tidak. Anak itu cukup manis" Kyuhyun menerima sodoran helm yang diberikan oleh Kibum. Suasana hatinya benar benar membaik. "Aku heran anak semanis itu kenapa tidak punya keluarga lain yang mengadopsi, kau menggunakan kekuasaanmu dengan sangat baik, Kim"

"Terserah kau sajalah" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk angguk saja. Dia sudah mendapatkan sisi memalukan Kibum yang agung. "Ku dengar dia di sana sejak masih bayi. Kalau dihitung hitung, kau masih mengharapkanku dengan memberi nama pada anak itu meskipun di saat itu aku telah menolakmu dengan keji ya" Kyuhyun benar benar mengolok Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Kibum berbalik. Melepas jaketnya sendiri dan memasangkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Dia menderita kelainan jantung. Itulah alasannya mengapa tak ada satu keluarga pun yang mengadopsinya" kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Kibum dari dekat meskipun ia telah mengenakan helmnya. "Memang konyol karena aku tergila gila padamu dahulu, tapi berkat nama itu vonis dokter tentang umurnya semakin meregang"

Karena perkataan itu. Kyuhyun hanya memikirkan si bocah sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Dia bahkan sepertinya lupa kalau dia tak harus memeluk Kibum meski lelaki itu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ika. Zordick

"Ku dengar kau tidak masuk sekolah, Kyuhyun" wajah Changmin yang selalu ceria kadang terkesan jenaka kalau di perhatikan.

"Ya, aku menunggumu masuk sekolah. Aku bosan di sekolah kalau kau tak ada" Kyuhyun jujur soal ini. Cuma Changmin yang berbicara dengannya dan memandangnya dengan benar.

Mereka berdua berbelok di lorong, kemudian melangkah memasuki salah satu ruangan kelas. Itu ruang kelas keduanya. "HELLO EPRIBADEH!" teriak Changmin dan segalanya menghening. Changmin yakin bukan karenanya tapi pasti karena Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Bisik bisik mulai terdengar. Ada apa kali ini?

Changmin berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. "Apa dia tak punya hati nurani?" cibir seseorang di kelas mereka.

"Hei, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau mau hidupmu dihancurkan olehnya?"

"Kasihan sekali Min Sasha, dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan hotel ayahnya diambil alih"

"Bukankah Sasha sudah meminta maaf? Kenapa dia masih membalas Sasha?"

"Aku bahkan lebih takut padanya di banding pada kepala sekolah"

Changmin melirik bekas meja Kyuhyun yang kini di tempati oleh Sasha. "Kyuhyun, kurasa kita perlu bicara" ucap Changmin. Dia menarik lengan kurus Kyuhyun, nyaris menyeretnya keluar dari kelas.

"Apa kau yang mengeluarkan Sasha dari sekolah dan mengacaukan hidupnya?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan menelisik.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak!"

"Jawab yang benar Kyuhyun! Kau harus mengembalikan segalanya. Kau tak harus melakukan itu" ucap Changmin, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia merasa frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku! Sudah ku katakan bukan aku yang melakukannya" Kyuhyun nyaris berdesis. Dia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Menepis tangan Changmin dan berlalu pergi. "Kau sama saja dengan yang lain." Dan Kyuhyun kecewa.

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Berteman dengannya benar benar merepotkan!" gumam Changmin.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Suara music keras terdengar—terkesan bergemuruh. Kyuhyun—gadis cantik yang mengenakan hotpants dan baju kaos bertulisan angka 56 yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Kyuhyun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya. Anting besarnya menyempurnakan penampilannya yang terlihat panas dan sedikit nakal malam ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkesan bak putri baik baik biasanya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, beberapa lelaki menatapnya lapar. Kadang sengaja sedikit bersiul untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi keangkuhannya tak berkurang sedikitpun, ia sedikit mendelik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Kakinya berbalut heels hitam setinggi lima centi menambah keindahan kaki putih jenjangnya. Dia wanita sempurna dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa.

Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Seorang lelaki duduk di sana, rambutnya pirang, hidungnya mancung dan bola mata coklatnya. Terlihat tampan meski lampunya terkesan temaram. Dia tampak tak memperdulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun—mungkin tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dia masih asyik berciuman dengan gadis di sampingnya. Hingga Kyuhyun memilih menendang sedikit lutut lelaki itu.

"Hei hei hei" sedikit marah tapi ekspresinya yang terganggu langsung berubah ketika mendapati Kyuhyun—kekasihnya di sana. Masih kekasihnya tentu saja, mereka belum resmi berpisah. "Ah ternyata kau, baby. Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya. Ia cepat mengusir wanita wanita yang mengerubunginya. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Kau terlihat bahagia bermain dengan pelacur, Kris" Kyuhyun suka memanggil Yifan dengan panggilan Kris. Itu nama kecilnya. Mereka bertemua di Kanada dan nama Kris lah yang terlebih dahulu diucapkan Yifan ketika memperkenalkan dirinya.

Yifan sedikit terkekeh. Dia memberikan sekaleng minuman bersoda pada Kyuhyun. Tahu sekali kalau Kyuhyun belum cukup umur untuk menikmati minuman beralkohol. "Kau tak pernah mau bermain denganku. Jadi kau berubah pikiran atau masa datang bulanmu yang tak pernah berakhir itu baru saja selesai hari ini?" Tanya Yifan mencoba menyindir Kyuhyun yang selalu berkilah jika diajak bercinta.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya. Ia mendelik pada Yifan dan Yifan harus selalu memuja kecantikan wanitanya itu. Seperti boneka, kulitnya bahkan terasa begitu lembut. Yifan ingin Kyuhyun tapi ia rasa ia cukup bisa bersabar. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu punya pesona yang menaklukkannya. "Berhentilah berbasa basi, kau suka sekali mencampuri hidupku"

"Kyuhyunku yang cantik. Berapa kali harus kukatakan, kau kekasihku. Aku berhak mencampuri hidupmu." Mengingatkan tentang statusnya. Yifan harus mengingatkan Kyuhyun kalau tak ada yang bisa melecehkan kekasihnya dan memutus hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Dia sedang tergila gila dan Kyuhyun adalah sensasi berbeda untuknya.

"Kembalikan apapun yang kau ambil dari Min Sasha" Kyuhyun bersidekap. Matanya yang besar menatap Yifan. Meminta pertanggungjawaban dari perbuatan seenaknya pria itu. "Ini hanya hubungan anak sekolah menengah atas dan kurasa tak seharusnya orang dewasa sepertimu mencampurinya"

Yifan merapatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak suka siapapun yang menghinamu!" berbicara dengan nada setengah mendesis. "Dan selama aku di Kanada, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun memilih bangkit tapi Yifan menarik dirinya kembali. Hingga ia duduk di pangkuan lelaki Cina Kanada itu. "Kau berselingkuh, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi sekarang rencanamu apa? Mencampakkanku?"

"Ya, kau tahu betul tentangku" Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Yifan. Menjauhkan bibir lelaki tampan itu.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu? Apa yang ia berikan padamu? Apa kurangnya aku dibanding dirinya, sayang?" mencoba bertanya tapi tangannya mengelus paha Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berjingkat. Dia cepat bangkit. Menampar pipi Yifan dengan keras. Ia mengambil kaleng cola yang sebelumnya dibukakan pria itu untuknya. Ia menumpahkan seluruh isinya di atas kepala Yifan.

Kyuhyun melempar kaleng soda itu ke wajah Yifan. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku, bodoh! Kita berakhir! Jangan menghubungiku!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia cepat berlari keluar dari club malam itu.

Ikemen

.

.

Ika. Zordick

BRAAAKK—

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke lantai. Ini ponsel barunya—setelah sebelumnya ponselnya dihancurkan Kibum. Ia menginjak layar ponselnya tersebut dengan heelsnya. Dia yakin Yifan akan menghubunginya. Dia bersumpah akan menampar lelaki itu lagi jika sampai muncul di hadapannya. Rasanya dirinya kotor sekali setelah di sentuh seperti tadi.

Lalu masalah barunya muncul. Bagaimana caranya ia pergi dari tempat ini. Seharusnya ia menghubungi taksi dulu sebelum menghancurkan ponselnya. Sial sekali.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia tahu bahwa ia tak punya pilihan. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di trotoar. "Kyuhyun!" dia mendengar suara Yifan.

Sial

Sial

Sial

Mana aksi kerennya tadi. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya, jika ia tertangkap oleh Yifan habislah sudah. Lelaki itu gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintainya.

Kyuhyun kini berlari cepat. Tubuhnya oleng dan BRUUUK—

Dia terjatuh. Kakinya jelas terkilir. Untuk bangkit pun rasanya susah sekali.

"Kyuhyun?" suara itu? Kyuhyun mendongak. Menemukan mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di sisinya yang tengah terjatuh. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mengutuk nasib sialnya. Kenapa malah si wanita jalang ini yang menemukannya. Tapi setidaknya bersama Baekhyun—wanita yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun lebih baik di banding tertangkap oleh Yifan.

"Bantu aku! Yifan mengejarku!" terdengar panic.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia cepat menyuruh supirnya untuk turun dan membantunya membawa Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun menatap jengah teman lamanya—maksudnya teman sekolah menengah pertamanya. "Ku dengar kau belajar di Amerika" itulah maksud Kyuhyun. Mengapa temannya itu malah dengan gamblangnya mengantarkannya ke rumahnya dan bermaksud ingin menginap. Tidak tahu diri sekali. Baekhyun memilih nyengir.

Wanita cantik dari keluarga berada itu mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia berceloteh tentang pacar yang ia kejar di Amerika sudah putus dengannya, jadi intinya dia tak punya alasan lagi di Amerika. Dia wanita yang menurunkan harga dirinya demi lelaki. Kyuhyun tak terlalu suka dengannya. Baekhyun itu temannya yang cerewet dan banyak berteori tapi masukannya tak pernah benar.

Dia selalu bercerita bahwa ia suka lelaki berpenis besar, kenyataannya dia selalu diputuskan oleh lelaki sebelum mereka bersetubuh. Kyuhyun juga tak suka dada besar Baekhyun. Itu mengingatkannya bahwa miliknya kecil. Baekhyun juga suka sekali menganggu Siwon—kakaknya. Intinya apapun yang berhubungan dengan wanita ini, Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Willy meninggalkanku" adunya. Itu sudah Kyuhyun duga. Semua lelaki akan meninggalkannya jika mengetahui gaya hidupnya. Baekhyun memiliki banyak aturan tentang hidupnya dan ekspetasinya terlalu tinggi.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Aku memutuskan kembali pada Chanyeol" mereka sedang membicarakan anak kuliahan miskin berwajah tampan yang selalu mengejar Baekhyun. Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun, dia sanggup membayangkan dirinya di sandingkan dengan orang miskin. Kyuhyun bergedik.

"Aku sedang berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik" Kyuhyun telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Dia berjalan sedikit terpincang. Efek kakinya yang terkilir. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Aku sedang diet" ucap Baekhyun. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti Kyuhyun. Dia punya beberapa pakaian di ruang ganti temannya itu. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pakaian olahraga. Di dada pakaian itu terdapat nama Kim Kibum. Baekhyun tersenyum jahat. Dia cepat berganti pakaian dan melompat ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Hei Kyuhyun, kau beruntung sekali mempunyai tunangan seperti Kibum"

"Kami belum bertunangan. Undangannya sedang di cetak, akan kuberikan padamu jika sudah jadi" sahut Kyuhyun acuh. Dia sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

"Jangan begitu, kau harusnya bercerita padaku!" Baekhyun mendesak. "Dia lelaki seperti apa? Kudengar dia sangat keren"

"Dia lelaki baik" Kyuhyun teringat ketika Kibum memasangkan jaket padanya. Rasanya ia malu sekali. "Tapi dia sedikit gila" Kyuhyun mengingat ingat kelakuan Kibum yang kasar.

"Dia pasti hebat di ranjang" Kyuhyun memandang teman mesumnya itu. Lebih memilih mengedikkan bahunya. Kyuhyun tak tahu rasanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingat Kibum pernah mengecup bibirnya sebagai salam pertemuan kembali.

"Kyuhyun ceritakan padaku! Ayolah!"

ika. Zordick

"Selamat pagi nona" itu sambutan yang biasa di terima Kyuhyun ketika keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkapnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, ia yakin temannya itu sudah pulang pagi pagi sekali. Baekhyun itu memiliki hidup yang lebih menyedihkan, dia memiliki tunangan dan si tunangan sepertinya tak tertarik untuk mengunjunginya. Sehingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya masih seratus persen lajang.

Kyuhyun masih dengan terpincang, berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya. Di ruang makan dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Kibum. "Kau pergi dan sarapan denganku" keputusan sepihak yang dingin. Kyuhyun tidak mau. Tapi sepertinya orang tuanya tak ada di tempat untuk memberikan pembelaan padanya tentang perlakuan semena mena calon tunangannya itu.

"Sarapan di tempat murahan? Aku tak tertarik. Aku tidak suka gaya hidup penuh pencitraanmu itu, Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun acuh. Dia bersusah payah melangkahkan kakinya duduk di kursi meja makan. "Buatkan aku makanan!" perintah Kyuhyun pada butlernya.

"Ikut aku!" jangan panggil dia Kibum jika ia tak bisa memaksa. Dia menarik Kyuhyun secara paksa. Kyuhyun berdesis. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya, melihat kea rah kaki Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Terkilir" sahut Kyuhyun acuh.

Kibum berdecak. Dia menunduk di depan Kyuhyun, membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki panjang Kyuhyun. Dia cukup terkejut dengan pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun yang membengkak. Kyuhyun sedikit memerah ketika Kibum memeriksa kakinya, terasa sangat perhatian. Kibum itu memang gila. Terkadang dia begitu lembut terkadang sangat kasar. Jelas saja Kyuhyun tahu dia menyukai yang mana.

Kibum memijit pelan kaki Kyuhyun. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" Kyuhyun memilih diam. "Panggil dokter keluarga, kenapa kalian diam saja?" Kibum sepertinya marah pada pelayan pelayan di rumah Kyuhyun. Dia suka Kibum yang begini. Yang menggunakan kekuasaannya dengan seharusnya.

Kibum menelpon salah satu nomor di ponselnya. "Hei kawan, bisakah kau katakan pada wali kelas kita kalau aku tidak dapat hadir hari ini. Ada sedikit masalah dan datanglah ke kelas Kyuhyun, minta izin juga untuknya." Ujarnya. Dia sesekali bergumam dan kemudian ia matikan ponselnya.

Atensi Kibum kembali pada Kyuhyun. Dia bangkit dan menyentil dahi Kyuhyun. Membuat ringisan dibibir Kyuhyun. "Dimana kamarmu?"

"Dilantai dua" sahut Kyuhyun.

Hup—

Sungguh Kyuhyun tak tahu jadinya seperti ini. Kibum menggendong dirinya, persis seperti mimpinya menjadi seorang putri di tangan pangeran yang amat tampan. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kibum, dia reflek. Beberapa pelayan wanita berusaha menahan pekikannya, mereka sungguh iri dengan nona mereka. Kibum sepertinya memang pria impian jutaan wanita.

"Tunjukkan jalannya!" perintahnya dan seorang butler langsung mengantar Kibum. Kyuhyun memilih menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Ika. Zordick

"Anda tidak usah khawatir, tuan muda. Nona Kyuhyun baik baik saja" Kibum mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar pernyataan dokter pribadi keluarga Cho tersebut. "Kompres kakinya dengan air hangat. Itu akan membuatnya semakin cepat membaik. Saya permisi"

"Aku akan mengantar anda" ucap Kibum. Dia seseorang yang tahu sopan santun. Sang dokter tersenyum. Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

"Dia tunanganmu—maksudku calon tunanganmu, astaga! Dia keren sekali!" Baekhyun, entah dari mana sudah memunculkan wujudnya di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Darimana saja kau? Sembunyi sembunyi, aku tidak ingin Kibum melihatmu" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali mengusirku, seharusnya kau memperkenalkanku dengannya" Baekhyun tak teirma dengan perlakukan Kyuhyun.

Krieett—

"Astaga! Kibum!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kibum?" Kyuhyun melotot menatap Changmin yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku khawatir sekali denganmu, ku kira kau marah padaku karenanya tak masuk sekolah. Kau baik baik saja? Sepertinya kau benar benar sakit" Changmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada seorang wanita dengan pakaian bermanik manik mencolok yang berada di ruangan sama dengannya. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan sepatah kata, Changmin bertanya lagi, "Siapa dia?" menunjuk dengan sangat kurang ajar Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengedip ngedip genit. "Byun Baekhyun, aku teman Kyuhyun sejak terlahir di dunia ini" ucapnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar kedua temannya itu. Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shim Changmin, teman barunya Kyuhyun" katanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus bersembunyi sebelum Kibum kembali!" Kyuhyun rasa kedua sahabatanya itu benar benar tak tahu waktu untuk berkunjung.

"Kibum di sini? Itu gawat" Changmin tentu mengerti situasi. Dia cepat menarik Baekhyun, menutup mulut wanita itu sebelum sempat mengoceh lebih. Mereka memasuki ruangan ganti Kyuhyun, bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Tepat setelah itu, suara langkah Kibum terdengar.

Kyuhyun cepat membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Kibum membuka pintu dengan handuk serta air panas di tangannya. Kibum tak menunjukkan penyesalan kalau dia terlalu lama di luar—itu terbukti bahwa dua orang tak diundang hadir di kamar Kyuhyun.

Dengan cekatan Kibum mengompres luka Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat telaten. Tak ingin tangannya menambah luka di kaki mulus sang calon tunangan. "Dari mana kau semalam?" Kyuhyun tentu saja tak bisa focus, ada dua orang simpanan di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku—" Kyuhyun kini harus memutar otaknya agar Kibum tak tahu dia bermain di club malam demi mencari sang mantan kekasih. Kyuhyun memilih diam. Dia tak ingin salah bicara dan membuat Kibum semakin memojokkannya.

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan foto foto ketika Kyuhyun bersama dengan Yifan di club malam. "Kau mengikutiku?" desis Kyuhyun tak terima. Dia butuh privasi. Kibum memilih menghapus foto foto itu satu persatu dari ponselnya kemudian.

"Kau mengakuinya. Apakah ini bentuk perselingkuhan?" ia menyimpan ponselnya. Menatap Kyuhyun seolah menghakimi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya"

"Aku sudah membereskan masalah Min Sasha, dia dan keluarganya aku kirim ke luar negeri" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Semakin mengintimidasi wanitanya itu.

Kyuhyun rasa Kibum mempunyai metode melindungi yang berbeda dari cara Yifan melindunginya. Kibum menghempas handuk dan baskom berisi air panas yang digunakannya untuk mengompres luka Kyuhyun. Tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "Mulai sekarang perhatikan caramu berpakaian dan tempatmu berada." Ini peringatan. "Tidak pantas rasanya calon tunanganku di pegang oleh tangan lelaki lain"

"Kau pikir, aku mau di pegang olehnya. Aku berada di manapun, itu bukan urusanmu Kim" Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. Dia seolah memancing Kibum untuk marah.

Ika. Zordick

Changmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri. Memberikan isyarat agar Baekhyun tak bicara dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Kibum bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Sayup sayup Changmin bisa mendengar tentang club malam dan pemegangan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melakukan kecerobohan lain.

Dia melirik Baekhyun. "Kau punya nomor orang tua Kyuhyun?" dia berbisik. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Berikan padaku!" pintanya dan Baekhyun tanpa ragu memberikan ponselnya yang sudah tertera nomor Leeteuk. Changmin melirik jam tangannya. Dia rasa dia belum terlambat untuk memberikan hadiah kecil permintaan maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Dia menelpon nomor itu. Sengaja tidak sampai di angkat. Seolah itu adalah telpon penting, Changmin menelpon berkali kali. Dia kemudian mengirim pesan singkat.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Changmin meminta Baekhyun mengecilkan volume suaranya lewat isyarat. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin. "Usahakan bagaimanapun caranya. Kibum harus menindih Kyuhyun"

"Eh?" Changmin menepuk kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Demi sahabat kita." Jiwa provokator Changmin berkobar.

Baekhyun mengendap mencoba keluar dari ruang ganti Kyuhyun. Dia memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun melihat Baekhyun. Memberikan isyarat untuk pergi. Ditengah perseteruannya dengan Kibum bagaimana caranya wanita konyol macam Baekhyun harus muncul. Baekhyun geram sendiri karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengerti maksud gesture tubuhnya.

Ia menarik Changmin keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia mendorong tubuh tinggi Changmin ke dinding, mempraktekkan apa yang harus di lakukan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Di peluknya tubuh Changmin dan mengalungkan kakinya pada kaki panjang lelaki itu. Dia kemudian berbalik, menunjukkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Dan mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun melakukannya pada Kibum.

"Lakukan saja!" Changmin tak sabaran. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

"Kyuhyun, kau dengar aku? Apa yang sedang kau li—" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Kibum sebelum Kibum sempat bangkit dan berbalik hingga jatuh menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Baekhyun berhigh five ria di belakang sana. Mereka kemudian menunjukkan gesture agar Kyuhyun mempertahankan posisi itu. Mereka cepat kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Dan—

Tepat seperti perkiraan Changmin bahwa sang pemilik rumah mewah Kyuhyun pasti belum ke kantor. Pintu terbuka.

"Kyuhyun?"

Hening—

Jelas Leeteuk melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah di setting dengan susah payah oleh Changmin. Lelaki berparas malaikat itu menatap nyalang Kibum yang jelas sedang menindih anak kesayangannya.

"KAU—" Dan Kibum di hajar oleh calon mertuanya.

Ika. Zordick

Changmin, Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak. Mereka senang—entah untuk apa. Dan saat ini ketiganya seolah sedang merayakan kemenangan Kyuhyun. Karena dia mendapatkan lebam di wajah tampannya hadiah dari lelaki yang sepertinya paling baik di dunia ini. Leeteuk tengah mengantarkan Kibum ke kediaman Kim, dan tentu saja Kibum akan mendapatkan petuah panjang dari ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya. Kyuhyun rasanya bahagia sekali.

Pencitraan Kibum sudah tamat. Dia hanyalah seorang mesum yang ingin memperkosa calon tunangannya. Kyuhyun tertawa puas. "Tapi ngomong ngomong Changmin darimana kau mendapatkan ide itu?"

"Dari sebuah drama tak bermutu yang di tonton ibuku, semalam" ujar Changmin santai ketika di tanyai oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh lihat, siapa yang mengatakan dirinya seorang penulis handal. Kau bahkan menjiplak adegan dari drama orang lain. Dasar plagiat" hardik Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri di depan wajahnya. Ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun. "Lalu kau akan mengatakan bahwa film Titanic menjiplak keadaan nyatanya? Atau film film yang berdasarkan mitologi atau kau bisa mengatakan manga epic sejenis Detective Conan meniru James Bond? Tidak Kyuhyun, **itu bukan plagiat. Ini inspirasi**!" jelas Changmin. "Jika semua orang berpikiran sempit sepertimu, tidak akan ada trendsetter di dunia ini"

"Kata katamu keren sekali" Baekhyun baru pertama kali ini mendengar orang berbicara dengan ilmiah seperti Changmin. Baekhyun sepertinya kurang banyak membaca buku. Dia bertepuk girang. Membuat hidung Changmin bertambah mancung mendadak.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tidak ada orang tidak keren dimatanya asalkan itu lelaki"

Ika. Zordick

Ini hari yang cerah. Kyuhyun mendapat sedikit petuah dari ayahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tentang tak boleh membuat bayi dengan Kibum sebelum menikah dan sejenisnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sok polos. Ia pura pura mengerti saja. Lagipula Heechul—ibunya terlihat girang karena itu. Dia kira Kyuhyun memang harusnya lebih agresif jika memang menyangkut Kibum.

Kyuhyun tak sabar melihat wajah babak belur Kibum dan benar saja dia langsung mendapat pemandangan wajah membiru Kibum ketika ia turun dari mobil mewahnya. Kibum tengah memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat biasa. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Tak ingin wanita itu berceloteh yang semakin membuat moodnya semakin memburuk hari ini.

Tapi—

Ingat, wanita yang akan menjadi tunangan Kibum itu adalah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada cerita jika Kyuhyun tak bisa memancing amarah Kibum.

"Wah, lihatlah! Darimana kau mendapatkan lukamu itu?" Kyuhyun berpura pura terlihat khawatir. Dia terkekeh kemudian. "Sebaiknya kau berhati hati agar tak terjatuh Kibum" lanjutnya dan ia cepat berlari menggandeng tangan Changmin yang baru saja sampai di sekolah.

"Lukamu keren, tampan!" Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya. Entah sejak kapan Changmin suka mengatai Kibum seperti Kyuhyun. Persahabatan itu bisa menularkan segalanya.

Tapi olokan itu berhenti dengan segera. Ketika Ryeowook—sahabat Kibum melihat luka di wajah Kibum. "Astaga kenapa dengan wajahmu?" ini sungguh sungguh bentuk kekhawatiran bukan olokan seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kibum sedikit berdesis ketika Ryeowook menekan lukanya pelan.

Kyuhyun memandang tajam adegan yang sepertinya mesra itu. Changmin menghela nafas. "Kibum itu cepat sekali membalik keadaan ya" katanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kyuhyun, menurutmu saingan yang lebih mengerikan itu yang mana? Pelacur atau wanita baik baik?" Changmin bertanya. Dia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mendorong remaja wanita itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ke kelas.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku, jika ada seseorang yang ingin merebut Kibum darimu. Satunya bersifat sangat jahat, dia tega melukaimu untuk mendapatkan Kibum. Dia berkuasa sama sepertimu."

"Itu pribadi yang mengerikan" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu yang lainnya, bersifat sangat baik. Dia menangis karena kau mengambil Kibum darinya, dia lemah dan tak berdaya. Dia juga tak lebih berkuasa darimu. Yang mana yang lebih kau takutkan?"

"Bukankah itu jelas yang mana? Akan sangat menakutkan seseorang yang memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk Kibum. Penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik kebaikan akan sangat susah untuk di taklukkan" Kyuhyun bersungguh sungguh soal ini. Kibum akan menendangnya jauh jauh jika terbukti berbuat jahat pada wanita yang bersembunyi di belakang air mata palsu dan mengadu tentang tingkahnya pada Kibum.

"Berarti benar, seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau wanita menyukai pria yang jahat. Semakin membuat menangis, semakin bagus" Kyuhyun sedikit setuju dengan pernyataan ini. Ia lebih suka dengan Kibum yang memberikan sebuah tantangan untuknya bukan yang selalu mematuhinya seperti Yifan. Baru saja ia menyetujui bahwa ia menyukai Kibum. "Kalau pria, sepertinya lebih menyukai yang baik hati, keibuan dan selalu teraniyaya. Khas protagonist sekali" Kyuhyun mangut mangut.

"Lalu kalau begitu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pesaingmu, Kyuhyun" Changmin cukup membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu ketika kau mendapatkan perbuatan baik yang sama sekali tidak di perlukan"

Ika. Zordick

"Kita sudahi, selamat menikmati jam istirahat kalian" kalimat penutup oleh sang guru membuat Changmin berteriak girang. Akhirnya ia akan makan. Dia rasanya sudah akan mati kelaparan.

"Kyuhyun, ayo ke kantin!" ajaknya pada wanita cantik yang masih sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya di atas meja belajarnya.

Sebuah ketukan kecil di pintu membuat seisi kelas menatap seorang senior yang kini tersenyum cerah. "Permisi." Katanya. Itu Kim Ryeowook. Dari aura cerahnya saja Kyuhyun bisa tahu tanpa harus melihat. Belum lagi suara cemprengnya yang cukup menganggu telinga. "Kyuhyun~" dia menghampiri meja Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Seingatnya dia tak terlalu akrab dengan Ryeowook. "Ada apa senior mencariku?" Kyuhyun tak boleh berlalu begitu saja.

"Ah, aku tadi ada kelas memasak. Aku membuatkanmu ini. Rasanya enak" Ryeowook memberikan kue tart yang terlihat enak di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin. Sahabatnya itu tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Kurasa tak seharusnya kau repot repot mengantarkan kue itu untukku"

"Ah, karena kau calon tunangan Kibum, kurasa sudah seharusnya kita menjadi akrab" senyuman manis itu membuat Kyuhyun mendecih. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Jadi kue ini untukku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. Kyuhyun mengambil kue di atas mejanya. "Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia mengangkat kue itu. Berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuang kue yang diberikan Ryeowook itu ke dalam tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Masih dapat di lihat oleh Ryeowook tentu saja. "Ayo Changmin, kita ke kantin. Dari tadi kau mengeluh lapar"

"Ah—ya" Changmin bahkan merasa tak enak pada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya Kyuhyun?" itu pertanyaan retoris. Kibum berada di sana. Dia selalu melewati kelas Kyuhyun kalau ingin ke kantin. Kyuhyun menatap malas pada Kibum.

Bibirnya berucap. Cukup membuat Ryeowook rasanya ingin menangis. "Aku tidak makan sembarangan. Siapa tahu makanan itu beracun" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Kurasa kau keterlaluan" Kibum berucap lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aku yakin Ryeowook sunbaenim saja tidak marah. Aku sudah menerima kuenya dan aku sudah berterima kasih. Kecuali dia memberikan kue itu dengan maksud lain, bukan maksud yang tulus. Jangan merusak kebaikan hatinya, Kibum"

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja kemudian, bersama dengan Changmin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tampan.

Karismatik.

Mempesona.

Kibum jika di deskripsikan dengan tiga hal di atas hampir tak memiliki celah. Dia membuka kancing blazernya seragamnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediamannya yang luar biasa besar. Orang orang membungkuk hormat padanya, daun pintu rumahnya bahkan di bukakan oleh orang lain. Kibum tak tampak sebagai seorang remaja biasa saja. Dia selalu keren, bahkan ketika membuka kancing blazernya karena gerah di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Tak berteriak. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, dia harus menjaga keeleganan di setiap langkah kaki panjangnya. Dia menaiki satu per satu anak tangga berkarpet merah bermotif yang menuju kamarnya. Bahkan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, Kibum tak perlu repot. Dia terlalu dimanja, sayangnya dia tumbuh tak menjadi anak manja. Karena dia punya ambisi.

Ambisi untuk mengambil segalanya dari sang ayah.

Dia membanting hiasan vas di salah satu pajangan di sudut ruangannya. Tentu saja mahal. Itu di import dan dibuat oleh seniman yang hebat. Seluruh pelayan pribadinya memilih untuk mengunci mulut mereka di depan kamar Kibum.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" dia mengeram. Melafalkan nama yang selalu membuatnya gila.

Mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Kibum tak boleh di kuasai amarahnya atau ia kalah.

Kalah dari siapa? Menang untuk apa? Pertandingan apa yang sedang ia lewati? Kibum tak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur king sizenya yang terlihat nyaman. Menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di hadapannya. Dia menatap wajah ayahnya—seseorang yang harus ia lampaui ada di sana. Tapi kenapa ia harus melewati ayahnya?

Memijit kepalanya. Kibum kadang merasa lelah.

Lelah atas apa? Dia pun tak tahu. Dia hidup berdasarkan apa, dia tak mengerti. Setiap harinya adalah pelajaran dan pengalaman untuk menghadapi masa depan tapi sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan dirinya kembali. Dia menyentuh brankas yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Memutar kode brankas hingga pada kombinasi yang pas.

Terbuka.

Mungkin Kibum itu bisa terbilang aneh. Benda yang berharga baginya bukanlah uang, berlian ataupun permata. Dia tak menyimpan emas batangan di tempat bernama brankas. Sesuatu yang berharga untuknya adalah—

Sebuah figura kecil. Di sana ada anak perempuan seperti boneka yang tersenyum dengan gaun yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya ikal coklat membingkai wajah mungilnya dengan pita besar di atas kepalanya. "Kyuhyun" bibir Kibum menggumamkan nama anak yang menjadi tokoh di dalam figura itu. "Aku lelah" ucapnya.

" _Kibum, percaya padaku. Cinta pertama itu tak harus memiliki, cinta pertama itu tentang menjadi pemuja rahasia"_ Kibum masih teringat kata kata Zico—sahabatnya yang menasihati dirinya. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih jauh dari kata pantas untuk Kyuhyun. Harusnya dahulu, dia membuang keberanian bodohnya itu.

Ikemen

.

.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau sudah datang?" Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya pada calon mertuanya. Leeteuk tersenyum cerah. Perawakannya bak bunga tulip putih. Terlihat tenang, indah dan bercahaya. Leeteuk itu tipe orang suci yang sangat baik hati. Tapi sialnya Kibum sudah melihat sisi lainnya—sisi di balik pencitraan pria itu dalam menghajarnya.

Kibum memutar tubuhnya sedikit, ia membungkuk pada pria lain yang menjabat sebagai ayahnya—sang raja yang agung. Jika Leeteuk adalah bunga tulip putih maka ayahnya diibaratkan bunga mawar hitam berduri. Perawakannya yang tegas dan penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Auranya mengintimidasi dan terlihat matang.

Sementara Kibum, dia hanya kuntum bunga yang mungkin saja akan gugur sebelum mekar. Kibum jauh di bawah ke dua pria itu. Memandang ayahnya hanya membuatnya malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia takkan bisa menang. Bagaimana caranya dia harus mewarisi tahta itu, ia tak mampu.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" Kibum melihat ke belakang, menemukan pria bertubuh tegap tinggi berwajah tampan yang setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia Siwon, calon kakak ipar Kibum. Dia menepuk bahu Kibum—mereka sudah lama kenal. Meskipun Kibum lebih dahulu mengenal Kyuhyun di sekolahnya, jatuh cinta dengan si primadona kemudian berakhir patah hati.

Mereka tengah berada di salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Ke dua lelaki yang menjadi senior di dunia bisnis itu—Kim Yunho dan Cho Leeteuk ingin melihat kemampuan anak anak mereka dalam menemukan ide bisnis baru. Tentu saja akan menjadi cabang perusahaan baru yang akan mempengaruhi pasar saham.

Siwon melirik Kibum. "Apakah kau tak merasa kedua orang tua itu sedikit keterlaluan? Kau bahkan belum cukup umur" Siwon merasa tak seharusnya ia dijadikan pesaing Kibum dan di waktu yang sama dia paksa untuk bekerja sama dengan remaja yang akan menikah dengan adiknya tersebut.

Mengedikkan bahunya. Kibum sejujurnya tak terlalu peduli. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena bukan Uee, kakakku yang bersaing denganmu. Dia hebat dalam bisnis"

Siwon memilih tersenyum ramah. Pribadinya yang hangat membuat Kibum banyak belajar menjadi seseorang yang di sukai orang. Dia merangkul Kibum. "Sejujurnya aku lebih takut padamu, kaulah yang memiliki takdir untuk menggantikan sang raja" Siwon terkekeh secara tak langsung membuat Kibum dalam posisi lebih tertekan.

Si brengsek itu tahu kelemahan Kibum.

Bayang bayang ayahnya yang terlalu kuat kadang membuat Kibum susah menggapai permukaan dan berakhir tenggelam. "Jika kau kalah sebaiknya kau jangan menangis, Siwon."

"Lihat lihat siapa yang bicara" Siwon tertawa. "Kau tahu hebatnya aku? Aku menelpon Kyuhyun tadi, menyuruhnya datang. Untuk mentertawakan kekalahanmu, Kibum" menepuk bahu Kibum beberapa kali kemudian memasuki ruangan seminar yang akan menjadi arena pertandingan mereka.

Ika. Zordick

Memajukan mulutnya, apa maksud kakaknya mengundang dirinya ke pertemuan pembisnis. Dia tak suka—tentu saja. Ia tak suka dengan hal hal yang membuatnya harus berpikir keras, menghitung uang kemudian tiba tiba ayahnya marah karena mereka rugi banyak. Kyuhyun pernah turut andil jual beli saham pada jam sembilanan dan berakhir ayahnya menangisi segalanya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terulang.

Kali ini, Siwon—kakaknya menyuruhnya datang. Untuk apa?

Berkenalan dengan orang orang membosankan? Kyuhyun tidak suka. Mereka semua terdiri dari lelaki berambut setengah botak dengan senyum menjijikkan. Mereka anjing yang suka menjilat karena Kyuhyun anak perempuan dari ayahnya yang punya banyak uang. Kyuhyun kurang suka itu, meski ia tahu di sinilah lingkungannya lahir dan tumbuh.

Ibunya, Heechul menjauhkannya dalam hal hal yang berurusan dengan bisnis. Meski pernikahannya ada keterkaitan dengan bisnis. Tapi Kyuhyun diajarkan oleh ibunya tentang menghamburkan uang. Dia suka uang tapi ia tak boleh berbisnis. Kadang Kyuhyun heran dengan presepsi ibunya. Oleh karenanyalah, ia merasa jika menikah dengan orang yang kaya, minimal sekaya ayahnya ia akan hidup bahagia seperti yang diterangkan oleh sang ibu.

Tapi Kyuhyun sekarang meragu.

Dia hanya remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang sedang mencari jati dirinya.

Dia tahu dirinya seorang yang berlatar belakang baik secara sosial dan finansial. Dia juga diajarkan tentang segala manners dalam bersikap.

Tapi—

Apakah sungguh ada kebahagiaan yang tak bisa di beli dengan uang?

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Changmin bertanya. Mulutnya di penuhi dengan makanan. Dia lapar, mata pelajaran matematika membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras sehingga energinya terkuras lebih banyak. Changmin butuh di isi ulang dan pemandangan Kyuhyun yang resah gundah gulana membuatnya jadi tidak berselera makan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu, Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangannya. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk minuman dinginnya. "Changmin, apakah ada kebahagiaan yang tak bisa di beli dengan uang?"

Changmin sedikit terkejut. Dia bahkan hampir menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya. Ia buru buru menelannya lagi, kemudian tersedak. Kyuhyun menggeser air untuk lebih dekat dengan Changmin agar si sahabat mudah untuk menegaknya. Changmin menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri kemudian, berharap makanan itu akan cepat sampai ke lambungnya.

Matanya ia besarkan. Changmin kini melotot menatap Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu dahi Kyuhyun. "Tidak panas" gumam Changmin. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin, balas menatap lelaki tinggi yang menjadikan menulis fiksi sebagai profesinya tersebut. "Apakah kau benar benar Kyuhyun, pertanyaanmu tak seperti dirimu"

Kyuhyun itu suka menjadi melankolis dadakan. Tapi sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun melankolis hanya seputar Kibum, bukan uang. Ini jadi membuat Changmin cukup penasaran juga. "Jawab saja, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, ya sudah" Kyuhyun sudah kesal duluan.

Tertawa. Changmin rasa semakin hari Kyuhyun itu semakin manis saja. "Pertanyaanmu seperti pertanyaan orang miskin" sindir changmin. "Tapi kau bertanya dengan orang yang tepat, aku kan mantan orang miskin." Changmin nyengir.

Kyuhyun tak bisa tak tersenyum. Dia tahu Changmin akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya kecuali pertanyaan Fisika dan Matematika. Jika seputar kehidupan Changmin seperti pernah mengalami segala hal dan mampu menjawabnya. "Kebahagiaan yang tak bisa di beli dengan uang ya? Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin demi menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apakah kau bahagia sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku punya segalanya" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Changmin tersenyum. "Karena kau punya banyak uang anggaplah kau bisa membeli itu semua. Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa kau tidak sedang bahagia?"

"Kibum" Kyuhyun ragu menjawab ini. Tapi harus ia akui belakangan ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pria itu. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, lelaki itu tak menampakkan wujudnya sejak terakhir kali ia marah pada Kyuhyun perkara Ryeowook.

"Berarti kau akan tahu jawabannya ketika kau mendapatkannya atau kehilangannya" jawab Changmin santai. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia cukup puas dengan jawaban Changmin meski kesannya menggantung. "Kau sudah mengakui kau memiliki perasaan padanya?" Changmin mulai menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku bermimpi buruk dia menikah dengan Ryeowook. Hatiku sakit" kejujuran Kyuhyun kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Changmin. Changmin tertawa puas. Sangat puas. "Jangan tertawa!" dia melempar Changmin dengan kentang goreng.

"Maaf maaf. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook dan Zico—mereka teman Kibum yang tampak makan sambil sesekali bercanda. "Aku akan menghancurkannya sampai dia menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kibum. Kibum itu milikku" cecar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengus. "Kau payah" hardiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun mencibir. Berani sekali Changmin mengatainya. "Kau takkan mendapatkan Kibum sampai mati jika kau kasar begitu. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan hati seorang pria, kau harus mendapatkan hati sahabatnya dulu"

"Kau menyuruhku menggoda Zico? Percintaan dengan artis penuh scandal, aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun itu cepat sekali mengambil kesimpulan. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun datar. Rasanya lelah juga punya teman yang suka berspekulasi seenaknya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau harus dekat dengan Zico dan Ryeowook. Perlakukan mereka seperti temanmu" Kyuhyun bergedik. Dia membayangkan dia akan berteman akrab dengan Ryeowook. Tubuhnya akan gatal gatal. "Kau harus menjadi gadis baik, Kyuhyun. Atau Kibum akan mencampakkanmu dan mimpimu menjadi kenyataan"

BRAAAK—

Kyuhyun membentak meja. Minuman Changmin sampai tumpah—membuat Changmin mengumpat teredam. Dia melotot melihat Kyuhyun tapi ia enggan untuk protes kelakuan seenaknya sang sahabat. Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dari kursi kantinnya. Berjalan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi menghampiri meja Ryeowook dan Zico duduk.

"Aku boleh bergabung?" tanyanya. Membuang sedikit harga dirinya demi mendapatkan Kibum.

Zico terpelongo, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Apa gerangan gadis cantik sombong seolah pemilik dunia ini bergabung dengan mereka. "Ten—tentu" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum ramah. Tapi rasanya masih canggung.

Changmin memilih memasang telinganya tajam. Agar ia bisa menguping apa yang sedang di bicarakan Kyuhyun bersama dua sahabat Kibum itu. "Tumben sekali kau mau bergabung dengan rakyat jelata seperti kami" Zico mencoba menyindir dengan nada renyahnya.

Kyuhyun bersidekap. Dia tersenyum miring. "Kalian teman Kibum, aku mau tidak mau harus berteman dengan kalian. Jangan salah paham!" Changmin menepuk wajahnya sendiri mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Kenapa tidak berbohong dan bersikap manis sedikit.

Zico tertawa. Ia merasa gadis cantik yang di sukai temannya sejak dahulu itu sungguh menarik. "Aku tidak salah paham, nona. Jadi ada yang perlu kau ketahui dari kami tentang Kibum"

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau benar" kali ini dia tampak antusias. Ryeowook mencoba menahan tawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu gadis polos yang harus sangat terpaksa bersikap angkuh. Dia mungkin terlalu kesepian. Bagaimana caranya Ryeowook membencinya. "Kalian tahu Kibum dimana? Dia tak masuk sekolah?" dia bertanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Dia bukankah akan bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ayahnya? Astaga, ternyata ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon Siwon baru baru ini.

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia tahu sekali sifat kakaknya itu. Pasti ada niat tak baik di balik penelponan Kyuhyun. Kakaknya sama dengan ibu dan ayahnya, mereka tidak suka menghubungkan Kyuhyun dengan bisnis. "Ah, bisakah aku minta tolong satu hal lagi? Katakan hal hal baik tentangku pada Kibum" itu seperti perintah bukan permintaan.

Zico terkekeh. Menatap Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja dari kantin sementara Changmin tampak bingung menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Zico menatap Ryeowook. "Jika kau tak cepat, Kibummu benar benar tak punya harapan bersamamu Ryeowook" mencoba menggoda sang sahabat.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya. "Aku mencoba mengalah. Kibum menyukainya" pandangannya menerawang. Zico tahu tatapan wanita itu sudah berembun.

"Jika kau diam lebih lama kau pasti akan menangis" tegur Zico. Dia menumpukan kepalanya pada lengannya. Menatap wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat selalu cantik di matanya. "Kyuhyun itu sungguh cantik ya. Dia seperti boneka"

"Ya, kau benar" wanita itu sungguh menangis.

"Tapi menurutku, kau juga cantik" membuat Ryeowook tertegun. "Kibum juga pasti berpikir begitu juga." Memberi harapan untuk Ryeowook kembali tapi hatinya terasa sakit.

Cinta itu benar benar sialan.

Karena Zico seorang yang setia kawan.

Changmin mendesah mendengar perkataan Zico. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Sial sekali kalau mencintai orang yang tidak tepat ya" bermaksud menyindir dengan perkataan asal. Cukup membuat Zico memberikan atensi pada kehadiran Changmin yang berlalu begitu saja.

Ika. Zordick

Penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Siwon mengakhiri persentasenya. Ide bisnisnya mengenai manajemen ke artisan. Bukan metode yang baru, tapi cukup menjelaskan keuntungan. Membuat Leeteuk mengeriyit, merasakan anaknya kurang kreatif memberikan ide sejenis ini. Apakah Siwon lupa jika mereka mungkin saja memiliki saingan yang jauh lebih kuat. Menaungi boyband dan panyanyi bukan solusi yang bagus menurut Leeteuk.

Mata Leeteuk beralih pada calon besan yang duduk di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan caranya menilai, Yunho terlihat mendengus ketika melihat proposal yang diajukan Siwon. Dia mendengarkan dengan cermat penyampaian persentasi Siwon tapi ia juga cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ide Siwon—benar benar akan membuat mereka rugi besar. Ia cepat mencoret proposal itu.

Tepat pada subbab keuntungan dengan tinta hitam pulpennya. Dia memberikan tanda silang besar. Leeteuk setuju tentu saja, menurut pengalaman bisnis mereka dari kecil, proposal Siwon tak akan memberikan keuntungan besar melainkan rugi karena saingan yang kuat.

Persentasi Siwon mengecewakan dan Kibum yang usianya lebih muda serta pengetahuannya jelas tak lebih banyak dari Siwon pasti lebih mengecewakan. Tapi, Leeteuk sedikit penasaran dengan calon menantunya itu.

Kibum berjalan tenang ke depan ketika bahan persentasinya terlihat di layar. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan ketika itu pintu terbuka. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun di sana—wanita yang membuatnya berjuang sampai sejauh ini. Menjadi sempurna dan lebih sempurna. Kegugupan Kibum yang jauh jauh ia simpan di dalam hati hilang sudah. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu

Isi hatinya yang sederhana.

Dia bukan orang rumit yang seperti Kyuhyun pikirkan atau orang lain pikirkan.

Ia hanya bocah enam belas tahun yang terlalu banyak berjuang.

Kibum memakai kaca matanya—dia memang sedikit rabun dari kecil. Dia butuh alat bantu penglihatan saat membaca. Kyuhyun jelas melihatnya, Kibum yang sekarang ini seperti seseorang yang pernah ia liat.

Bocah berkacamata yang tidak keren dengan jerawat di seluruh wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengingatnya, kini dia sungguh yakin, bocah itu perwujudan dari Kibum. Hanya saja—

Sudah berubah.

Menjadi sangat tampan.

Sangat bercahaya.

Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hatinya. Berharap sekali lagi Kibum mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia takkan menolak. Dia akan menjawab "Ya" dengan pasti.

"Taman bermain" itulah tema yang Kibum bawakan. Dia berbicara dia akan membuat sebuah taman bermain dengan berbagai wahana menyenangkan yang berdasarkan desain indah menyenangkan. Dia ingin membuat negeri dongeng yang berbeda, negeri dongeng yang di padukan dengan imajinasi masa depan.

Leeteuk bahkan tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar dan ia lihat. Taman impian itu terlihat begitu sempurna dan jelas akan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan. "Aku ingin membuat taman bermain masa depan yang membuat orang melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun di belakang sana. Lurus ke dalam bola mata kecoklatan sang wanita. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun seolah seperti genderang. "Masa lalu yang harus di lupakan dan saatnya menata masa depan" Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai kode bahwa Kibum melupakan penolakan dirinya dahulu.

Tepukan terdengar. Leeteuk merasa puas. Siwon juga harus mengakui bahwa dirinya cukup terkejut dengan ide fantastis Kibum. Tapi—

Satu orang yang ingin dikalahkan Kibum bukanlah Siwon ataupun hati sang mertua.

Kibum hanya ingin seseorang mengakuinya. Dia menatap ayahnya yang sibuk melingkari beberapa bagian dari proposalnya. "Aku cukup kecewa dengan proposalmu"

Membuat suasana hening. Kyuhyun rasa Kibum melakukannya dengan benar. Membuatnya terpukau.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Prospek dan tujuan pasarnya" memberikan koreksi. Kibum tahu ia masih terlalu cepat untuk mendapatkan sekedar ucapan pujian. Tapi memarahi Kibum di depan pengusaha lain dan juga Kyuhyun, Kibum rasa cukup keterlaluan.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya jika kalian cukup tertarik" Kibum menutup proposal di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan bisnis yang penuh dengan kelemahan"

Taman itu adalah impian Kibum. Impian sejak ia ingin berubah karena di tolak Kyuhyun, impian karena Yunho yang mendesaknya untuk sempurna dan impian untuk lebih dari ketiga kakaknya. Dia memendam beban terlalu banyak dan ingin menghilangkannya di dalam sebuah bisnis bernama taman bermain. Jika taman itu tak pernah di buat, untuk apa? Kibum hanya—

Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di tempat sederhana itu. Tanpa embel embel bisnis, menjadi lebih baik atau putra mahkota dari kerajaan uang ayahnya.

Ia hanya—

"Aku akan tetap membuatnya ketika aku cukup kuat" Kibum melawan ayahnya. Sebuah penolakan yang membuatnya membungkuk dalam kemudian mengucapkan kata permisi.

"Kurasa kau keterlaluan mendidiknya, Yunho" Leeteuk memberikan sedikit masukan. Dia punya seorang anak lelaki tapi dia tak pernah menekan Siwon sampai segitunya.

"Dia perlu. Karena hanya dialah harapanku, Leeteuk" Yunho menjawab.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun hanya melangkahkan kakinya, berlari ke sana kemari berharap ia akan menemukan Kibum. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah tangga darurat menuju atap gedung tempat ia berada sekarang.

Hanya sekedar firasat. Kibum itu menyukai tempat tinggi. Atau tempat sepi. Karena Kibum dalam ingatannya dahulu adalah seseorang yang sangat lemah.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu di depannya. Angin langsung menyambutnya. Ia bisa melihat awan dan langit biru di atas sana. Suara deru dan klakson kenderaan bahkan tak terdengar. Tempat yang terasa menyenangkan.

Dan sedikit menyengat. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya—mencoba menghalangi sinar mentari yang menyerang matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ada tempat teduh dan ia bisa melihat Kibum di sudut sana. Meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya.

Dia menemukan kelemahan Kibum.

Tapi kenapa ia tak menyukainya. Kenapa dihatinya terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Pria yang sangat sempurna itu memiliki kelemahan. Kelemahannya satu satunya adalah ia menyimpan dirinya yang rapuh dengan terlalu baik. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum, turut melindungi dirinya dari sinar matahari.

Tentu saja, ingin membuat pria itu tidak merasa sendirian. "Kau menemukanku?"

Kyuhyun merapatkan lututnya ke dada, mengikuti gaya Kibum yang meringkuk. "Ya, tempat persembunyianmu susah sekali di temukan" Kyuhyun sebenarnya mengungkit dirinya dahulu. Seandainya dahulu, ketika dia menolak Kibum dan mencari Kibum di atap sekolah mereka—mungkin tak seharusnya pria itu menjadi dirinya yang seperti ini.

Kibum mungkin menjadi pria yang seperti Yifan—yang suka seenaknya tapi jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin seperti Siwon yang selalu berterus terang tentang apa yang ada di hatinya. Dia takkan menjadi seorang pria tertutup yang memiliki senyum palsu dan menjadi orang yang bersisi sangat dingin. Kyuhyun menyayangkan segala hal. Apakah ini bentuk penyesalan?

"Aku menyesal" Kyuhyun mengutarakannya. "Aku menyesal menolakmu"

Kibum tak kunjung menunjukkan wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya teracak oleh angin yang berhembus. "Untuk apa kau menyesal?" Kibum bertanya. " **Penyesalan hanyalah bentuk penyiksaan terhadap diri sendiri"** lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun tergugah.

Hening—

Kibum tak ingin Kyuhyun menyesal. Tak pernah ingin wanita itu tersiksa. Sedetik pun ia tak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Cinta pertamanya yang mungkin tak masuk akal untuknya.

Dia menangis seperti bocah karena Kyuhyun menolaknya.

Dia membenci karena Kyuhyun tak menghargainya.

Dia dendam karena Kyuhyun tak ingat padanya.

Kemudian semua berganti. Dia menginginkan Kyuhyun karena Kibum cinta padanya.

Seberapa tangguhnya Kibum menjadi sempurna, dia tak bisa merubah dasar hatinya. Dia suka Kyuhyun. Diantara kelebihan wanita itu, dia menyukai kekurangannya juga. Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun terpesona. Lelaki bernama Kim Kibum itu memang memiliki pahatan wajah yang sempurna.

"Bahkan saat melihat awan pun, aku merasa mereka milik dengan dirimu" Kyuhyun tak bisa tak gembira mendengar itu. Dia menunduk, menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan helai helai rambut coklatnya yang ikal panjang. "Aku minta maaf"

Kyuhyun berpikir kalau Kibum akan meminta maaf tentang perlakuannya tempo hari. "Tentang aku yang memalukan di depan keluargamu" Kibum membicarakan tentang dirinya yang membantah sang ayah.

"Aku merasa kau keren" Kyuhyun mungkin tak sadar kalau telah menyuarakan hatinya. "Ah, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya—" Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah setelahnya.

Hening—

Diantara mereka hanya ada kesunyian. Kyuhyun mengutuk keadaan ini. Jika seperti ini terus, suara detak jantungnya bisa terdengar. Itu akan sangat memalukan. "Kapan kapan ajak aku bertemu Kihyun" Kyuhyun tak boleh membiarkan kecanggungan ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kibum menanggapinya. Dia menatapi wajah Kyuhyun dari samping, wanita itu benar benar cantik. Semakin cantik dari yang terakhir kali terekam dalam otak Kibum.

Angin kembali bertiup, menghalangi penglihatan Kibum untuk mengagumi paras Kyuhyun. Rambut ikal Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya. "Ya, anak itu lucu" Kyuhyun berbicara. Seolah Kihyun bukan anak panti asuhan yang membuatnya anti.

Kibum mungkin egois menginginkan Kyuhyun menghilangkan keangkuan dan kesombongannya. Ia ingin menerima apa adanya Kyuhyun, tapi mengapa sulit sekali.

"Kau cantik" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Kibum mengucapkan pujian itu untuknya. Angin di cuaca yang hangat itu benar benar menjadi saksi ketika Kyuhyun merona. Caramel miliknya menangkap basah iris kelam Kibum yang tengah menatapnya. Namun bukannya mundur, iris kelam itu seperti menenggelamkannya.

Mereka terlalu muda untuk mengerti cinta.

Latar belakang mereka menuntut mereka dewasa sebelum waktunya dan keduanya melakukannya dengan baik.

Entah dorongan dari mana, fokus Kibum berganti dari caramel yang indah milik Kyuhyun ke bibir penuh yang terlihat manis itu. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, Kibum merapatkan wajah mereka hingga Kyuhyun bisa mencium kembali aroma mint maskulin itu. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya—rasanya sangat gugup.

Ia memilih memejamkan matanya. Dan di saat itulah bibir keduanya menempel.

Di atas atap kecupan ringan sebagai tantangan dari Kibum.

Di atas atap juga, kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan manis khas ciuman remaja jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun merasakannya, debaran itu ketika bibir Kyuhyun mengecup berkali kali bibirnya kemudian menyesap bibir bawahnya. Ia juga merasakan betapa menyenangkannya ketika Kibum memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang dicintai. Kyuhyun rasa ia menyukai lelaki itu.

Sangat suka.

Sampai ia tak rela untuk berbagi dan menegakkan prinsip wanita berkelasnya.

Ia merasa malu untuk membalas. Tapi ia tak tahu malu ketika menikmati.

Angin adalah saksinya. Ketika Kyuhyun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Ciuman itu berakhir. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Dalam sekali hingga seluruh wajahnya tertutupi rambut panjangnya. "Ma—" Kyuhyun tahu Kibum akan meminta maaf atas suasana canggung yang ia ciptakan setelah ia mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun buru buru memotong. "Terima kasih" Kyuhyun merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Kibum karena Kibum mengingatkannya bahwa ia menusia meskipun ia kaya. Inikah kebahagiaan yang tak bisa di beli dengan uang?

Dia hanya duduk di samping Kibum. Menikmati semilir angin berdua. Berbicara tentang hal tidak penting. Kemudian berciuman lalu saling diam. Kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan? Tidak ada konspirasi uang sedikit pun di dalamnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Izinkan aku tertidur sebentar. Aku lelah" dan tak ada yang lebih indah sepanjang hidup Kyuhyun selain melihat wajah tampan Kibum yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Detak jarum jam mendominasi kesunyian di dalam kamar yang di penuhi buku dan kertas. Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia menatap sebuah kertas yang terbungkus apik di dalam amplop yang memiliki desain yang mewah. Changmin menaikkan kakinya di atas meja kerjanya—dia sedang tidak dalam mode ingin bekerja.

Lelaki dengan wajah tampan yang terkadang terkesan konyol itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali membaca tulisan yang di tulis besar dengan tinta emas. Ada nama sahabatnya di sana.

 _Cho Kyuhyun_

Dan tentu saja seseorang yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Kim Kibum.

"Apa aku harus datang?" Changmin berbicara sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di herankan. Ibu dan ayahnya selalu bergumam kalau anak lelaki tertua mereka itu memang gila. Cukup gila untuk membuat mereka kaya raya di usianya yang masih belia.

Sebenarnya tidak ingin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mengganjal di dada Changmin. Tentang pertunangan sang sahabat. Tapi tidak ada sahabat yang tidak bahagia dengan pertunangan sahabatnnya. Dia harusnya datang. Mengucapkan selamat kalau bisa sedikit meneteskan air mata agar terlihat dramatis. Dia harus berucap bahwa Kyuhyun sudah besar.

Rasanya—

Konyol sekali.

Mereka baru berteman satu semester tapi mengapa rasanya berat sekali melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan lelaki itu. Changmin belum bisa mempercayai Kibum. Dia terlalu menyayangkan sahabat cantiknya.

"Apakah tuan putri bahagia bersama dengan pangeran?" Changmin kembali bergumam. Melempar undangan pertunangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ke atas mejanya. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit langit kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang special di sana.

Changmin hanya ingin saja melihat langit langit. Dia memejamkan matanya. Bergumam, "Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama lamanya".

Membuka matanya kemudian. "Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Bibirnya menyeringai. Tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan cerita manis antara Kyuhyun dan pangeran berkuda putihnya. " **Hanya ada kata 'the End'** bukankah itu terkesan menjengkelkan?"

Ikemen

.

.

Ika. Zordick

Suara tawa Heechul menggema, wajah Kyuhyun—remaja cantik dengan bando merah muda di rambutnya itu merasa sangat malu sekali. Ibunya sungguh pintar mempermainkannya. Dia menunduk dalam dan Jaejoong—calon ibu mertuanya tertawa anggun menanggapi wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sedang malu.

"Kau sangat manis, Kyuhyun" itu pujian. Siapapun yang melihat Kyuhyun saat ini memang harus mengakui betapa manisnya si remaja cantik yang kini menatap lantai. Dia tak berani melihat gaun yang sedang di tunjukkan ibunya untuk mengolok oloknya.

Dan suara berat Kibum membuat perhatian ketiga wanita itu beralih menatap kedatangan Kibum. "Maaf aku terlambat" Kibum menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan pada Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"Astaga, kau benar benar tampan. Kyuhyun kami pasti sangat menyukaimu" Kyuhyun semakin memerah ketika mendengar godaan Heechul. Dia menunduk lagi. Kibum tersenyum—khasnya sekali dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. Kyuhyun harusnya mempelajari cara Kibum menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Terima kasih, pujiannya ibu mertua" Kibum membuat Kyuhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa rasanya sangat memalukan. "Kau sudah dapat gaunnya?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung.

Jaejoong tersenyum gembira melihat interaksi anaknya dan calon menantunya. Ide jahil terlihat di pikirannya. Dia bangkit dan mengambil asal gaun malam transparan yang tergantung di toko. "Kurasa ini juga manis untuk Kyuhyun" katanya. Kyuhyun melongo. "Bagaimana Kibum, apa kau ingin melihat Kyuhyun mencobanya?"

Kibum tergagap. Hilang sudah senyum di wajahnya di gantikan dengan salah tingkah. "Ah iya Kyuhyun, cobalah cobalah. Jika kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kibum pasti tak akan melepaskanmu" Heechul tertawa.

"MAMAAAAAAAA" Kyuhyun berteriak. Sementara Kibum memijit kepalanya karena ulah kedua wanita yang sepertinya sangat suka menggoda mereka.

"Maaf maaf, kami hanya bercanda" Kibum tak bisa tak tersenyum ketika ibunya dan calon mertuanya itu sibuk membujuk Kyuhyun yang tengah merajuk.

Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun mencoba salah satu gaun pertunangannya yang jelas sudah di rancang secara khusus. Kibum memilih sebuah gaun sederhana—meski harga gaun itu terbilang mahal. Kibum kembali di goda oleh kedua wanita paruh baya itu ketika menunggui Kyuhyun yang tengah mencoba gaun.

"Mama, aku gemukan. Gaunnya—" Kyuhyun terlihat menderita dengan mata berkaca kaca dan gaun yang tak bisa terkancing di punggungnya. "Aku harus diet. Aku—"

Kibum tersenyum. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah, kau bisa memakai gaun yang lain"

"Tapi aku itu tokoh utamanya, Kibum. Bagaimana kalau ada yang memakai gaun lebih cantik dariku di pesta pertunangan kita. Mereka nanti salah menilai, mereka kira wanita itu yang jadi tunanganmu" itu pernyataan yang sangat polos, tak bisa membuat Kibum tak terkekeh. Dia memanggil perancang busana di butik terkenal yang menjadi tempat mereka membeli gaun itu.

"Apakah kalian punya satu gaun yang memang di rancang khusus. Aku harap yang hanya ada satu"

"Ada, tuan. Tapi itu pesanan orang lain dan itu gaun pernikahan"

Kibum tampak berpikir. Dia melirik wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sangat cantik. Dia jadi tak tega jika menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk diet. "Kapan mereka menikah?" perancang busana itu menunjukkan manikin di sudut ruangan. Gaun berwarna orange pastel itu terlihat sangat indah dengan renda dan lengannya yang transparan.

"Sebulan lagi"

"Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup banyak untuk membuat desain gaun yang baru" Kibum berucap seenak hatinya. Dia menyuruh Kyuhyun memakai gaun itu. "Aku akan membayar tiga kali lipat dari harganya"

Membuat Kyuhyun terpukau. Heechul bahkan tak percaya bahwa remaja seusia Kibum mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan anaknya. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, Kibum memang dewasa menurutnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang ganti. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia keluar dengan gaun yang di minta Kibum. Terlihat sangat cocok dengannya, terlihat sempurna. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dia menatap Kibum seperti menuntut agar Kibum mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau terlihat cantik." Membuat raut kebahagiaan yang begitu kentara di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau gaun ini" kata Kyuhyun. Tatapan angkuhnya terlihat, seolah memaksa bahwa dia harus mendapatkannya. Heechul menumpukan kepalanya di lengannya, dia rasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari Kibum untuk menjaga anak perempuan kesayangannya.

Ika. Zordick

Tak banyak yang datang ke acara pertunangan itu. Hanya relasi bisnis keluarga Kibum dan Kyuhyun, sahabat sahabat keduanya juga para keluarga. Pesta itu tergolong mewah meski hanya mengundang sedikit orang. Beberapa wartawan juga tampak sibuk meliput perkembangan acara pertunangan antara dua anak konglomerat yang paling berpengaruh saat ini.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berbaur dengan baik di pesta mereka. Seluruh yang diundang di pesta itu berkantung tebal. Sesekali terdengar mereka memuji Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bersanding dengan sangat sempurna. Keluarga Kim—kakak kakak Kibum juga pintar menjamu tamu, setidaknya para relasi ayahnya merasa tidak kehabisan topik meski Yunho harus meninggalkan mereka untuk berbicara dengan tamu yang lain.

"Aku belum tertarik untuk menikah" itu Yujin—seseorang yang paling tua diantara bersaudara Kim. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam ketat yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya sampai paha kemudian gaun itu mulai berenda di bagian bawahnya. Dia terlihat glamour dengan penampilannya meski gaun itu terbilang cukup polos. Beberapa anak konglomerat yang masih lajang tampak mengerubunginya.

Seorang pria berambut blonde menghampiri Yujin, tersenyum ramah. "Hei, kau terlihat semakin cantik" ini sebenarnya basa basi, ia mengangkat gelas sampanye nya, tersenyum miring kemudian. Yujin menatap penampilan lelaki itu. Rambut yang di cat, ia rasa kurang berkelas. Namun—

Yujin tahu pilihan jasnya termasuk tak biasa. Pilihan aksesoris yang menekankan dia berjiwa muda dan jam tangan bermerk mahal yang terpasang di lengannya yang tengah mengangkat gelas sampanye. Yujin tersenyum. "Aku butuh waktumu, aku ingin berbicara berdua" kata si lelaki.

Yujin melangkah angkuh, dia mengibaskan sedikit rambutnya kebelakang. "Baiklah, maaf teman teman, aku sedang ada bisnis sedikit" katanya meminta izin.

Setelah cukup jauh membawa Yujin, pria itu tertawa. "Ternyata benar, tips oleh Kibum benar benar ampuh" tawanya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Woo Jiho, kau bisa panggil aku Zico"

Yujin menatap datar pria—yang ternyata masih remaja itu datar. Kibum sedang menggodanya. "Kau tak mengingatku? Aku bocah ingusan yang selalu ingin kau tendang menjauh dari Kibum" Yujin bersidekap, tidak tertarik dengan tema yang di bawa Zico untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia meletakkan gelas sampanye nya, kenyataannya dia belum boleh meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat pada Kibum?" tanyanya.

Zico bersandar di meja di dekatnya. "Kurasa sudah" ucapnya kurang yakin. Dia memang tak tertarik untuk mengucapkan selamat pada sahabat sialannya itu. Dia juga tak punya waktu banyak di pesta ini. Ryeowook pasti menangis dan itu bagian Zico untuk menghiburnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku sahabat Kibum? Kurasa aku berubah banyak dari sejak terakhir kali kau lihat"

Yujin tersenyum meremehkan. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku" Zico tertawa. Yujin mengubah topic pembicaraan. Dasar wanita tsundere pikirknya. "Ryeowook tidak datang?" Yujin kenal wanita yang selalu menempeli adiknya sejak Kibum masih tidak bisa berbicara. Ryeowook dan Zico adalah tetangga mereka dahulu.

"Kau tahu dia" mata Zico meneduh. Yujin tersenyum miring kali ini.

"Menyedihkan sekali, adikku sudah memberikanmu banyak kesempatan dan kau tak berhasil juga merebutnya?" Zico tahu sekali Yujin tidak pandai mengatur bahasanya agar lebih enak di dengar. Tapi sakit juga. "Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja dia dan tetaplah menganggapnya sahabat!" Zico merasa ada sebuah premis yang di tutupi dalam kalimat itu.

Zico terkekeh. "Apa aku boleh menelponmu?"

"Jika tidak penting tidak usah"

"Mungkin mengajakmu kencan"

"Kencan denganmu menimbulkan banyak skandal" Yujin tersenyum. Zico tahu kakak sulung Kibum itu sedang mengiyakan permintaannya.

Ika. Zordick

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, terlihat sempurna di balut oleh setelan jas semi formal. Dia tak memilih sendiri, Kyuhyun yang mengirimkan jas itu ke rumahnya dan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pilihan sang pria dalam memilih setelan. Changmin—pria itu menghela nafas saja. Kyuhyun terkadang melakukan terlalu banyak untuknya.

Ah, Changmin rasa ia salah paham. Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Akan sangat memalukan memiliki teman yang terlihat miskin dan kampungan di pesta pertunangannya.

"Hei Changmin!" Changmin jelas mengetahui suara itu. Dia mendengus malas, enggan berbalik tapi jemari lentik si wanita sudah terlebih dahulu memaksa bahunya untuk berbalik. Itu Baekhyun, wanita cantik, berposture pendek dan bertubuh bak gitar spanyol. "Ah aku merindukanmu"

Changmin mengumpat tapi tak terdengar karena pembawa acara sudah mengumumkan untuk pemasangan cincin sang tokoh utama di pesta itu. "Aku tidak" ucap Changmin, dia meletakkan jemarinya di dahi Baekhyun, mencegah wanita itu untuk memeluknya.

Baekhyun bersungut. "Kau tidak bersama kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat sekitaran Changmin, dia tak menemukan seorang wanitapun. Changmin memucat. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan wanita ini selanjutnya, anggaplah insting penulisnya. "Bagaimana kalau denganku?" benarkan? Changmin tak pernah salah.

"Tentu saja aku membawa seseorang" ucap Changmin asal. Dia melihat sekitarnya. "Astaga, dia terpisah denganku" menepuk dahinya sendiri. Menyatakan bahwa seolah olah dia tak terlalu peduli dengan kekasihnya. Tipikal pria nakal. Baekhyun mangut mangut, dia juga sering di perlakukan begitu oleh kekasihnya kalau sedang di bar. Mereka terpisah dan kekasihnya sudah bercinta dengan gadis lain.

"Kau ingin mencari wanita lain?" Baekhyun terlihat sedih. Dia merasa sakit karena kejadian itu dan jika Changmin sama seperti pria yang lainnya, alangkah kasihannya pacar Changmin itu.

Changmin mendengus lagi. Kenapa dia jadinya kasihan melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku pria setia" Changmin hanya lebih suka bercinta dengan imajinasi di dalam kepalanya. Ketika dia menulis, dia lupa segalanya, bahkan lupa jadwal kartun kesukaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Kehidupan di kalangan orang kaya memang rumit, pikir Changmin.

"Kau datang juga?" kali ini Changmin juga mengenal suara serak serak sexy ini. Changmin berbinar melihat wanita sexy dengan kulit tan yang sempat membuatnya berpikiran kotor kemarin. "Kau ingin mengacau pertunangan adikku?"

"Hyorin!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati kakaknya Kibum di sana. Dia melambai dan Hyorin bertepuk girang mendapati sosok Baekhyun. Mereka sering bertemu di bar dan berakhir saling menangis karena dicampakkan lelaki.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau di sini?"

"Ya, aku di undang Kyuhyun. Kami bersahabat sejak dahulu" Hyorin mengangguk mengerti. "Dan ini Changmin. Sahabat Kyuhyun" Baekhyun setidaknya membantu Changmin untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

"Dia menyukai Kyuhyun?" Hyorin bertanya, menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya. Rasanya kesal juga diperlakukan seperti tikus.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak tidak, dia punya kekasih. Katanya dia membawanya" dan masalah baru untuk Changmin. Hyorin melihat sekelilingnya, mencari wanita yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. "Mereka terpisah"

Changmin tertawa canggung. Dia kemudian menarik asal seorang wanita di tengah keramaian—yang dikerubungi lelaki. Seorang wanita berambut pendek seleher, dengan gaun merah selututnya—memamerkan tattoo bunga di punggungnya. "Dia wanitaku" kata Changmin. Dia tak ingin pertunangan Kyuhyun jadi kacau hanya karena dia ketahuan berbohong soal wanita.

Baekhyun melongo tak percaya.

Begitu juga Hyorin.

"Kau serius?" Tanya mereka memastikan.

"Tentu saja" dia merangkul bahu sang wanita. Dia berbisik di telinga sang wanita. "Maafkan aku, sebentar saja." Kemudian memasang senyum canggungnya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau menyukai pria yang lebih muda Victoria"

"Kau hebat sekali, tak kusangka kau bisa berpacaran dengan kakaknya Kibum, Changmin" itu Baekhyun.

Changmin berkedip sesekali. Dia melirik horror wanita yang tengah ia rangkul di sampingnya.

Mampus aku! Batin Changmin menatap senyum mengerikan dari wanita cantik yang menatapnya menantang.

"Bukankah itu Yifan? Siapa yang mengundangnya?" Changmin kadang heran dengan kemampuan Baekhyun dalam mengenali orang. Dia memiliki banyak kenalan tapi kadang kenalannya itu tak mengenalnya. Semua focus kini beralih pada seorang pria yang berjalan dengan elegan menuju panggung.

"Si—siapa?" Changmin bertanya. Mencoba memastikan nama yang sering ia dengar Kyuhyun menyebutnya. "Itu mantan kekasih Kyuhyun?"

"Ya" ujar Hyorin. "Uee pasti marah padaku kalau tahu lelaki itu kembali ke Korea."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikannya atau aku yang mematahkan kakinya" ujar Victoria. Membuat Changmin sedikit bergedik.

Changmin buru buru menyusul Yifan. "Aku yang akan menghentikan pria itu. Si brengsek itu aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya"—sekali lagi insting penulis.

Namun—

Tepat ketika Kibum mencium dahi Kyuhyun di atas panggung sana.

PRAAAANGGG—

Yifan mendorong jatuh gelas gelas yang di susun membentuk pyramid di atas meja. Membuat suara kegaduhan besar yang merubah atensi seluruh manusia di ruangan itu untuk menatapnya.

"SIAL!" Changmin mengumpat. Dia berlari menerobos keramaian tapi lelaki itu sudah terburu berteriak.

"CHO KYUHYUN MILIKKU! DIA WANITA KU DAN SI KIM SIALAN ITU MEREBUTNYA" membuat suasana yang sempat hening menjadi penuh bisikan.

Changmin terpaku di tempatnya. Dia menatap semua orang menatap Kyuhyun seperti mengadilinya. Sementara wanita cantik itu menggeleng tak percaya, senyuman yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibirnya kini menghilang begitu saja.

Apa yang harus di lakukan Changmin?

Apa yang harus—

Changmin melihat Zico di sana. Memegang tangan seorang wanita cantik dan memberikan isyarat pada Changmin untuk tak mengambil langkah lagi. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Changmin hanya perlu diam di tempatnya.

Suara heels beradu terdengar. Wanita bergaun merah yang tadi tak sengaja di rangkul Changmin berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang. Dia melewati Changmin begitu saja, bahu mereka bergesekan dan Changmin yakin kalau wanita itu memiliki aura yang sangat mengerikan. "Lihat siapa yang sedang mengacau di sini" dia berbicara. Tangannya terangkat, memberikan isyarat dan orang orang berpakaian hitam merapat padanya. "Tarik dia!" perintahnya.

Orang orang itu menarik Yifan. Membengkuknya seolah ia adalah seorang penjahat. "CHO KYUHYUN, DIA SUDAH TIDUR DENGANKU!"

"Kau diam, atau ku robek mulutmu!" dengan suara yang ditekan. Victoria berbicara. Tidak ada teriakan tapi suaranya seperti sesuatu yang mutlak untuk di dengar. "Bawa dia!"

Wanita itu benar benar keren. Changmin merasa melihat seorang ketua gangster yang sangat cantik. Dia—tokoh wanita yang menggetarkan hati Changmin.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum, percayalah! Aku tidak—" Kibum memilih diam. Ada yang menggores hatinya. Dadanya seakan sesak. Kibum menatap datar pada Kyuhyun, dia kemudian melihat Victoria—kakak keduanya yang sudah mengambil alih keadaan. Tapi pernyataan Yifan tentang meniduri Kyuhyun sungguh mengacaukan segalanya.

Ini bukan lagi tentang ia harus percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga harusnya tahu masalah mereka ini bukan hanya soal cinta yang konyol. Kibum rasanya ingin segera menghilang dari sini. Ia malu sekali. Ia yakin keluarganya juga sangat malu prihal ini. Seseorang yang akan dinikahkan dengannya tak lebih dari seorang yang murahan. Itulah yang dilihat orang orang tentang masalah mereka saat ini.

"Kibum. A—" Kyuhyun menangis.

"Jangan panggil namaku!" semuanya kacau. Kepalanya terasa mau meledak.

Kibum menatap ayahnya. Dia takkan menang. Takkan pernah menang jika dia memang menikahi Kyuhyun yang sekarang memiliki kecacatan di latar belakang. Sejak hari ini, sejak Yifan mengatakan telah tidur dengan calon tunangannya itu.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya turun dari panggung. Yujin menghempas tangan Zico, mengikuti langkah sang adik yang keluar dari ruangan pesta.

Ika. Zordick

Maafkan aku karena tidak terlahir sebagai seorang laki laki, adikku.

Yujin menarik lengan Kibum. Membalik paksa tubuh sang adik hingga iris sekelam malam sang adik yang mirip dengan miliknya bertubrukan. "Aku malu" Kibum berbicara. "Dia seperti melempar kotoran di wajahku" Kibum merasa untuk memilih wanitanya saja dia tak mampu apalagi untuk mengatur perusahaan.

Beban itu, sudah terlalu berat. Kibum rasanya ingin lari, ingin menangis seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya.

Yujin menarik Kibum ke dalam salah satu taxy yang terparkir. Menyuruh taxy itu berjalan—terserah saja mau kemana. Dia memeluk Kibum erat. "Aku akan membereskan semuanya, jangan khawatir!" Yujin sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi tangga demi mengangkat sang adik. Apapun yang terjadi. Masalah apapun yang terjadi pada Kibum dia akan menyelesaikannya.

Karena dia, merasa bersalah.

Mengapa ia harus terlahir sebagai seorang wanita sehingga Kibumlah yang harus mewarisi segalanya? Yujin mengangkat ponselnya, menghubungi adik perempuannya—Victoria. "Pastikan lelaki itu berkata bohong" suaranya terkesan dingin, berbeda dengan cara dia berbicara pada Kibum. "Ketika dia sudah mengaku, seret dia kemudian bunuh. Pastikan tak ada yang tersisa darinya"

" _Dia penerus Wu"_ terdengar sebuah keluhan di seberang sana.

"Aku bilang bunuh!" bisik Yujin dengan suara mendesis. Kibum menarik ponsel Yujin, berbicara pada Victoria di seberang sana.

"Amankan dia untukku, biarkan aku yang membunuhnya!" membuat Yujin melotot menatap Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Changmin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya di rebahkan di mejanya, matanya terus menatap kursi kosong Kyuhyun yang terletak di barisan samping mejanya, satu kolom di depannya. Rasanya membosankan. Biasanya ia akan melihat Kyuhyun, rasanya Kyuhyun itu seperti ribuan inspirasi. Melihat wajahnya saja, Changmin bisa berimajinasi tentang gadis dari London era 90'an.

Dia terlalu memuja kecantikan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dia juga suka sifat Kyuhyun. Dan dia juga—

Menyayangi Kyuhyun. Mereka sahabat. Tanpa Kyuhyun hidupnya hampa. Biasanya dia akan mengganggu Kyuhyun setidaknya hanya untuk mengejek guru botak yang tengah mengajar mereka.

Sekarang ini semuanya terasa—

Hampa.

Changmin tak bisa tanpa Kyuhyun. Segalanya tak menyenangkan. Tapi terakhir kali dia menelpon Kyuhyun, bukan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tapi kakaknya. Katanya Kyuhyun dijadikan tawanan rumah karena terlalu banyak wartawan yang mengejarnya. Changmin juga bertanya prihal keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kondisinya kacau. Changmin tahu itu. Gadis itu pasti menangis. Dia baru saja merasakan cinta pertama, dia juga menceritakan prihal ciuman sederhananya dengan Kibum. Kini, dia dan Kibum berakhir begitu saja. Benar benar menjengkelkan.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika guru botaknya menyuruh kelasnya untuk menyelasaikan beberapa soal dari buku text. Rasanya Changmin semakin rindu Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun biasanya menyelesaikannya dan kemudian dia akan mencontek.

Hidup Changmin benar benar kacau tanpa Kyuhyun. Itu artinya, dia tak boleh diam saja. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jadi Changmin memutuskan untuk—

Menemui Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Changmin mengendap ngendap melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu kelas seniornya. Aneh, tentu saja. Dia tak sedang ingin mencuri atau sejenisnya. Dia juga tak sedang ingin menemui mantan kekasihnya.

Ia hanya ingin menemui Kibum—yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan hidupnya secara langsung. "Sedang apa kau?" Changmin terpekik ketika Zico dengan seenak jidatnya menepuk bahu Changmin. "Jika mencari Kibum dia tak ada" ujar Zico setelahnya.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdehem. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya duduk di kursi Kibum—di dekat jendela—jelas berdekatan duduk dengan Ryeowook dan Zico.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Changmin, dia teman Kyuhyun, dia harusnya pura pura seperti orang kaya pada umumnya. Yang sudah generasi ketiga setidaknya.

Tersenyum. Changmin rasanya melihat bunga matahari dengan kelopak yang gugur tertiup angin di musim dingin. Wanita bernama Kim Ryeowook itu sungguh benar benar bersinar. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya, Changmin menelan ludah susah payah. Terkesan seperti heroine—tokoh utama wanita di hati para otaku. Sialnya Changmin menganut paham otaku di sebagian dirinya.

Dia memujanya. Sejenak ia lupa tujuannya. Karena mengagumi Ryeowook. Aroma manis dari tubuh wanita itu juga seakan menghipnotisnya.

Hingga—

PLAAK

Zico menggeplak kepalanya dengan buku tipis. Membuat Changmin kembali berdehem. Rasanya lumayan malu juga karena Ryeowook terkekeh melihat adegan itu. "Kau benar benar tak bisa membuat orang senang" ringis Changmin menatap tajam seniornya yang punya profesi sebagai penulis lagu itu.

"Namaku Changmin, aku teman Kyuhyun. Teman satu satunya di sekolah ini" Changmin harus menekankan betapa menyedihkan Kyuhyun atau dia takkan mendapatkan atensi dari pemeran utama yang sebenarnya. Dia masih menganggap Ryeowook sebagai seseorang yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia seorang yang manis, baik hati ditambah lagi dia teman sejak kecil Kibum. Latar belakangnya sempurna untuk menjadikan cerita ini menjadi cerita bergenre drama lawas. Kibum itu seperti seseorang yang dijodohkan untuk menikah dengan orang jahat yang tak dicintainya.

Wajah Ryeowook berubah. Dia sepertinya turut prihatin dengan Kyuhyun yang tak memiliki teman. "Seandainya dia sedikit merendah, dia pasti mendapatkan banyak teman dengan wajah cantiknya itu" serobot Zico membuat Changmin kembali menatap tajam lelaki itu. Jika si brengsek Zico itu terus mengacau, Changmin bisa gagal memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Ryeowook.

"Itu benar, Kyuhyun terlalu sombong" Ryeowook bahkan mengingat ia di usir dari kediaman Cho. Dia bermaksud menghibur Kyuhyun dan dihadiahi mulut tajam Kyuhyun yang menyatakan kalau Ryeowook pasti senang dengan keadaan yang memisahkan dirinya dan Kibum. "Aku berharap masalah ini cepat selesai" katanya.

Changmin mendengus. "Lalu menurutmu siapa yang pantas bersanding dengan Kibum?" dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Menatap pada Ryeowook. Seolah mengadili wanita cantik itu. "Dirimu?" suaranya rendah. Zico terdiam. Ia ingin mengamuk dan mengusir cepat Changmin dari kelas ini. Menendangnya dan memperingatkan bahwa ia tak pantas berkata hal tak pantas pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menahan lengan Zico. Dia balas menatap Changmin. "Setidaknya aku takkan membuat posisi Kibum sulit seperti saat ini."

"Tentu saja kau akan membuat Kibum kesulitan." Desis Changmin. "Kau kira Kim Yunho akan menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan putranya. Kau hanya seorang anak politisi dan artis."

"Kau sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan Ryeowook hingga mengetahui latar belakangnya dengan baik" Zico mengeram. Dia menepis tangan Ryeowook. Mengangkat kerah pakaian Changmin.

Persetan dengan dirinya seorang public figure. Seluruh atensi kini teralih pada mereka. Telur gulung atau kue kering yang enak seolah tak lebih menarik dari Changmin dan Zico yang seperti ingin berkelahi. "Aku akan mencari tahu latar belakang seseorang agar sahabatku tidak terluka karenanya. Agar kau tahu, karena aku sahabat Kyuhyun sekarang ini, aku takut berteman dengannya. Aku takut orang orang tahu latar belakangku sebagai orang kaya baru!" membuat Zico melepaskan kerah baju Changmin.

"Kita bukan berada di dalam cerita drama manis. Aku tahu betul bahwa aku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang anak konglomerat karena tertukar di rumah sakit. Kita bukan seorang bangsawan yang sudah terlahir dengan sendok emas, seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun" Changmin mendudukkan kembali dirinya. "Jangan berharap menjadi Cinderella Kim Ryeowook. Pangeranmu itu bukan Kim Kibum, kau menjadi pasangannya hanya akan menghambatnya mencapai ambisinya. Kita punya pertarungan untuk menjadi lebih baik, menjadi orang yang berguna atau setidaknya mendapatkan uang untuk hidup. Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada di dimensi berbeda, yang mereka butuh hanya alasan untuk hidup. Kau, aku dan orang orang macam kita takkan mengerti penderitaan mereka"

Changmin menunduk. Angin berhembus meniup rambutnya. Bayangan tentang wajah Kyuhyun membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan. "Kejam sekali kau mengambil alasan hidup sahabatku. Kau wanita yang jahat" membuat Ryeowook tertohok. Meneteskan air matanya—baru saja menyadari bahwa doanya selama ini tentang hidup bahagia bersama Kibum adalah omong kosong.

"Kyuhyun juga menderita ketika dia harus bersama seseorang yang penuh intrik seperti Kibum. Lelaki itu—"

"Tidak!" Ryeowook berkata tugas. Angin kembali bertiup, angin musim panas menerbangkan rambut Ryeowook, dengan air mata di pipinya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum ketika bercerita tentang Kibum, sehingga Zico—sang sahabat tak punya cara untuk mengingatkan tentang diri Kibum dan memilih diam. Dia tak ingin senyum itu hilang. "Kibum hanya mengenakan topeng, dirinya yang sebenarnya bukanlah dirinya yang pandai bertingkah manis, bukan juga dirinya yang selalu keren, bukan juga dirinya yang dingin dan bukan juga dirinya yang kejam"

Ryeowook mengingat ketika Kibum yang selalu diam diam melihat Kyuhyun. Yang selalu menceritakan tentang salah satu teman sekolahnya yang terlihat seperti boneka. Yang selalu berusaha keras agar Kyuhyun menyukainya. Yang menangis dengan suara keras ketika mengingat Kyuhyun menolaknya. Meski Kibum yang itu semakin menghilang menjadi dirinya yang terlihat sempurna. "Kibum yang sebenarnya itu—"

Changmin penasaran. Kibum yang sebenarnya?

"Dirinya yang memuja Kyuhyun" dan dia sadar. Alasan hidup seorang Kibum adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuat sahabatnya itu tak memiliki alasan hidup. Changmin ikut tersenyum, wanita itu memang punya kekuatan untuk membuat orang lain turut tersenyum bersamanya. "Kau akan disambut baik di rumah Kim, aku akan menghubungi salah satu kakak Kibum"

Ika. Zordick

Ini musim panas, Changmin tahu sekali ini musim panas. Tapi kenapa angin yang bertiup di depan pagar besar kediaman keluarga Kim dingin sekali. Changmin sampai bergedik.

Angin berhembus lagi, di saat itulah Changmin mencium aroma yang familiar di hidungnya. Matanya berkedip sesekali, menemukan seorang wanita yang ia tahu sebagai kakak Kibum. Siapa namanya? Changmin mencoba mengingat ingat.

Wanita yang pernah di rangkulnya. Seseorang yang pura pura ia katakan sebagai kekasihnya.

Memalukan sekali.

Changmin buru buru memutar arahnya. Tapi—"Kau sudah datang?" dia sudah tertangkap basah.

Terlihat cantik. Changmin tak ingin mendustai dirinya sendiri dengan tak mengatakan wanita berparas dingin dengan mata besar di hadapannya ini tak membuatnya jatuh cinta. Cantiknya berbeda—

Karena Changmin sudah terpesona bukan karena wajahnya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia jatuh karena wanita ini—ingin merobek mulut Yifan. Itu terlihat sangat keren. Changmin rasanya ingin membuat banner dan meneriakkan nama Victoria. Dia ingin menjadi fanboy si wanita.

"Ryeowook berkata kau akan menemui Kibum" terlalu dingin. Changmin sekali lagi merinding. Apa AC di kediaman Kim itu sedingin ini?

"Begitulah, aku perlu bicara dengannya" bukan saatnya Changmin takut dengan intimidasi dari Victoria. Dia butuh menyelesaikan permasalahan Kyuhyun. Dia butuh menarik lelaki itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Kibum itu sedang menghianati dirinya sendiri. Dia salah tujuan dan landasan. Jika ia pikir ia hidup untuk mewarisi kekayaan ayahnya, itu memang benar, tapi bukankah Kibum juga butuh motivasi? Motivasi yang tepat itu ada pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka itu terlalu labil. Kisah cinta Kibum dan Kyuhyun, hanyalah percintaan anak remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Ini bahkan tak lebih baik dari kisah teenfiction yang membuat Changmin menggerutu membacanya. Terlalu banyak pemanis buatan yang tak cocok kadarnya. Cerita yang biasa biasa saja tapi sialnya bisa laku keras karena **manusia pada dasarnya lebih suka di bohongi daripada disadarkan bahwa mereka sedang di bohongi.**

"Kuharap kau bisa menutup mulutmu dengan apa yang akan kau lihat"

"Ya ya, kau tenang saja" Changmin mendecih. Wanita ini cerewet sekali. "Ah, maaf." Changmin menatap Victoria yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "Namaku Shim Changmin dan aku jatuh cinta padamu" membuat wanita itu membeku.

Changmin itu orang yang dewasa. Ia tak Ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk merasakan percintaan remaja yang menyusahkan. Dia juga tak bisa membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya menemukan kelemahannya, karena segalanya hanya tentang waktu. Changmin berkali kali menyukai orang di usianya ini, semuanya hanya demi tulisannya. Tapi kali ini, ia ingin nama Victoria terdapat di lembar setelah judul.

 _Teruntuk istriku tercinta._ Itu impian sederhananya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendekatimu atau memacarimu. Kuharap kau bisa menunggu aku untuk mampu, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk menikahimu" jika suka mengapa Changmin harus menghamburkan waktu.

Victoria berbalik. Menatap dingin Changmin yang masih dengan cengiran bodohnya. "Kau kira aku akan menerimamu? Kau suka cara instan ya? Ketika kau menyatakan cinta, menunggu kemudian kau akan memetik hasilnya?"

Changmin tersenyum. Sangat lebar hingga matanya membentuk garis. " **Aku suka yang instan, orang orang yang berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang instan tidak baik, bukankah seseorang yang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menemukan cara instan itu?"**

Changmin, remaja yang penuh kebijakan dalam diirnya. "Aku yakin semua wanita akan bahagia ketika seorang pria berlutut dengan sebuah cincin lamaran. Wanita suka pria yang berani" ucap Changmin. "Tapi sayangnya, aku cukup berani tapi aku bukanlah seorang pria. Aku hanya remaja yang tak bisa apapun untuk mendapatkanmu. Jadi tunggu aku!"

Victoria berdecih. Dia berbalik, kembali berjalan menjauhi Changmin. Dia tersenyum diam diam. "Bukankah tugas lelaki yang menunggu wanita? Hyorin dan Uee harusnya iri padaku, aku baru saja dilamar"

TBC

Berikutnya last chapter muahahahahha

 **Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memiliki sahabat seperti Changmin!**

 **Tapi berpikirlah, bagaimana caranya aku menjadi seperti Changmin untuk sahabatku.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dia Changmin. Pria oriental dengan wajah yang suka menunjukkan cengiran konyol diwajahnya, manis dan tampan. Changmin memiliki paket lengkap di wajahnya yang kadang dewasa dan kadang sangat kekanakan. Changmin itu polos. Karena dia suka menuliskan sesuatu di setiap kertas putih tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di dimensi lain. Dapat dikatakan sebagai—

Tuhan.

Ya, dia Tuhan dalam setiap tulisannya.

Namun, dunia nyata bukan tempatnya untuk menjadi Tuhan. Dunia nyata memiliki Tuhannya sendiri, dan ia tak sedang berpikir untuk mengambil tempat yang bukan miliknya. Dia hanya seorang perencana saja—meski penentunya bukan dirinya.

"Hei" Changmin menyapa. Sesosok pria tampan yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan segala di sekitarnya sepertinya tak pada tempatnya. Dia menaikkan tangan kanannya, sedikit melambai—memberikan kesan bahwa ia orang yang hangat. Meski wajahnya, terlihat dingin dan tatapannya tajam melihat pria yang tampak acak acakan tersebut. "Kau memiliki kelainan untuk melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada benda mati ya" sedikit mengolok.

"Tapi, selagi kau memang orang kaya, kurasa tak masalah" ucapnya kemudian. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas buffet panjang. Changmin tak mengambil resiko dengan melangkah maju dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengan pria yang tengah ia kunjungi. Dia kemudian di dorong, setelahnya punggungnya di penuhi beling. Mengerikan sekali.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kibum—pria yang kini menatap lebih dingin dari Changmin.

Tersenyum lebar. "Mengunjungimu" katanya. "Pencitraan yang menunjukkan aku orang baik yang mengunjungi seniorku yang sedang sakit" membuat Kibum berdecih mendengarnya. "Aku sungguh hanya ingin mengunjungimu" mata Changmin menyayu,

" _Aku akan menjadi seorang penulis dan aku akan menuliskan namamu di lembaran kosong ini"_

" _Aku bukan orang kaya bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendeskripsikan gaya hidupmu?"_

" _Kenyataannya,_ _ **aku akan masuk ke dalam hidup seperti apapun untuk tulisanku**_ _"_

Changmin itu, bukan membicarakan hanya soal inspirasi. Dia membicarakan sesuatu yang ia sebut dengan sudut pandang. Dia adalah sudut pandang orang ketiga dalam setiap karyanya, yang artinya dia ingin menyaksikan sendiri setiap hal yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin tahu akhirnya, Kibum. Apakah kau akan tetap menjadi sebuah boneka untuk ayahmu?" Changmin merunduk, menatap Kibum dengan matanya yang berkilat menyenangkan. Dia sangat ingin tahu. Segalanya bukan di tangannya, akhir ini hanya tentang Kibum.

"Atau, kau akan mulai menjadi manusia pembangkang yang tetap melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Kyuhyun dengan embel embel cinta?" Changmin membicarakan akhir yang lain. "Itu akan menjadi akhir yang sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Atau kau akan pergi, setelah kau cukup kuat, kau akan kembali untuk menikahi Kyuhyun? Akhir yang menyenangkan" Kibum mengeram. Dia menatap Changmin. Lelaki ini benar benar—

"Atau kau dan Kyuhyun mati bersama saja" Changmin menyeringai.

" _Aku sejujurnya tidak terlalu menyukai akhir yang bahagia. Sangat tidak realistis"_ Kibum melotot melihat Changmin. Dia tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya pria itu akan katakan. " _Mati bersama atau hidup bersama akan seperti akhir yang bahagia, semua hanya tentang sudut pandang. Tapi jika salah satu mati dan yang lain harus melanjutkan hidup dengan penuh penderitaan. Bukankah lebih menyedihkan?"_

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Kibum. Dia menerjang Changmin membiarkan kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki terluka oleh pecahan kekacauan yang dia buat.

BUGGHHH—

Dia menambah luka di kepalan tangannya yang meninju dinding di belakang tubuh Changmin. Mata kelamnya menatap ke dalam bola mata Changmin. Memancarkan kemarahan kentara. Changmin tak melakukan apapun, dia hanya menatap dari sisi orang ketiga dan mengemukakan betapa menyedihkannya sosok Kibum di matanya. "Kau pernah mendengar istilah plot twist?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tangan Changmin meraih saklar lampu, menekannya dan kemudian ruangan menjadi remang. Cahaya mentari mengintip dari jendela yang masih tertutup gorden—dari sisi sisi ventilasi di atas jendela. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu.

Hening—

Kibum bahkan melotot tak percaya. Dia cepat mendorong tubuh Changmin. "Kau dan aku jatuh cinta. Dan kita benar benar menyakiti semua orang" Changmin tertawa melihat Kibum yang mengusap kasar bibirnya. "Kurasa aku akan bisa membuat cerita bertemakan sesama jenis"

"Gila kau!" hardik Kibum. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Mengelap bibir secara buas dengan air dari washtafel.

"Hei Kibum" Changmin berteriak. "Jantungku berdebar debar! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK! DASAR PENULIS GILA!"

Changmin tertawa lagi. "Kau kenal aku dengan baik, kawan"

" _Hei Kibum, apa cita citamu?"_

" _Menjadi suami Kyuhyun" suara tawa terdengar setelahnya. Mereka hanyalah bocah yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Kibum sepertinya yang paling dewasa di antara mereka._

" _Aku akan membuat lagu yang menggambarkan usaha Kibum kita mendapatkan Kyuhyun" Zico terlihat bersemangat dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Dia mendendangkan beberapa nada dengan mulutnya. "Lalu kau Changmin?"_

" _Aku?" Changmin tertawa. "Tentu saja aku akan membuat cerita kisah hidup perjuangan Kibum. Kupastikan itu akan sangat terkenal"_

" _Kalian memiliki cita cita yang mulia" Kibum merangkul kedua sahabatnya._

" _Changmin, ayo ambil kelas akselerasi, kita harus satu kelas lagi dengan Zico"_

"Hei Kibum" Changmin memanggil lagi. "Sejak kapan Kim Ryeowook berteman dengan kalian?" inilah satu satunya yang membuat dia sedikit penasaran. Kakak kakak Kibum tak terlalu suka Kibum berteman dengan wanita dan juga orang miskin.

"Sejak kau pergi"

 **Ikemen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

 _Bisakah aku menitipkannya padamu?_

"Kau benar benar payah!" Changmin merapalkan mantra penyemangatnya untuk Kibum. Karena hanya Changmin yang tidak diajarkan dengan benar oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia bisa mengumpat dan mengatai orang orang sesukanya. Dia anak nakal dikalangan anak yang berasal dari ekonomi menengah keatas seperti Kibum dan Zico. Dia kini mendorong kursi roda dengan Kibum diatasnya. "Kau masokis Kibum, masokis"

Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya. Terserah Changmin sajalah.

"Kibum, lalu akhir yang seperti apa yang kau pilih?" Changmin menerawang, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi roda Kibum. Dia menatap langit biru dengan awan menggantung berwarna putih bersih.

Bagi Changmin sesuatu yang terindah di dunia ini mungkin adalah langit. Jika dia kehilangan inspirasi, ia akan mencari langit. Dia tak bodoh untuk bertanya pada sesuatu yang tak akan memberikannya jawaban. Ia hanya ingin melihat dan mendeskripsikan langit. Di saat itulah dia sadar, dia sudah menulis satu paragraph hanya tentang langit di kala itu.

Kibum menatap lurus. Melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana, duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan kaki terendam air. Motivasi hidup. Itulah deskripsi yang tepat bagi Kibum untuk menggambarkan sosok Kyuhyun untuknya. Tapi ia sadar, dia hanyalah bocah yang hanya melihat dunia dari sisinya saja. Kyuhyun itu, hanya satu dari entah berapa wanita yang akan silih berganti dalam hidupnya.

Apakah ia akan bertahan?

Akhir seperti apa yang akan ia pilih?

"Kyuhyun" Changmin memanggil sang pujaan hatinya. Takdir memang seperti mempermainkannya. Teman kecilnya yang terkhianati karena kedudukan yang diskalakan dengan kekayaan pergi dari hidupnya dan sekarang bersahabat dengan seseorang yang selalu ia puja. Dia bisa mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Bahkan sejak Kyuhyun membuat keributan di kelasnya tempo hari.

Sekali lagi ia ingin percaya. "Changmin!" Kyuhyun menyahut. Ia sudah bersiap marah pada Changmin karena tidak mengunjunginya selama menjadi tahanan rumah. Tapi senyuman Kyuhyun hilang ketika melihat sosok Kibum yang duduk di kursi roda menatapnya.

"Aku membawa pangeranmu, tapi karena ada kecelakaan di tengah jalan—ia menginjak beling. Jadinya aku—" Kyuhyun berlari menerjang Kibum. Memeluk erat pria yang sungguh ia rindukan. Menangis tersedu di bahu Kibum. Membuat Changmin hanya menghela nafas maklum. Dia tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Mereka butuh waktu berdua. Untuk menyelasaikan masalah hati yang rasanya begitu rumit.

Tangan Kibum terulur, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. Rasanya ingin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi. Rindu—

Kibum rindu pada sosok gadis itu. Kibum jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dari dalam mobil mewahnya, angin musim semi bertiup, meniup rambut Kyuhyun dan menerbangkannya dengan lembut. Kibum jatuh cinta, pada sosok yang terlihat dingin dengan aroma musim semi di setiap langkahnya.

Kibum jatuh cinta dari matanya. Mengikuti setiap langkah sang gadis tak memperdulikan para pelayan yang kerepotan mengikutinya. Dia akan senang setiap matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan kini, gadis itu memeluknya kemudian menangis karena dirinya.

Harusnya Kibum senang. Namun ia sadar, cinta mereka itu hanya cerita dua orang bocah yang belum beranjak dewasa. Banyak yang lebih penting dari ini.

Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Meremat pelan kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Menatap ke dalam caramel Kyuhyun. Berbicara dengan tegas, nada yang lembut dan wajah yang sarat dengan senyuman. Ini Kibum yang sebenarnya, yang mengucapkan cinta pada Kyuhyun dahulu dan kemudian di tolak.

"Ayo kita putus!" kali ini Kibumlah yang menolak Kyuhyun.

Bukan karena dia tidak cantik, tidak keren, tidak terlihat kaya, ataupun terlihat culun. Kyuhyun tetap sempurna dimatanya. Dia menolak Kyuhyun juga bukan karena kesempurnaan itu.

Kyuhyun menangis. Dia mengusap pipi putih Kibum dengan jemarinya. Senyuman angkuh yang biasa tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang, digantikan dengan senyuman manis yang selalu di puja oleh Kibum. "Ya, ayo!"

Mengakhiri hubungan adalah sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan. Keluarga dan keadaan mereka takkan pernah mengizinkan mereka bersatu.

Ika. Zordick

"Kyuhyun" Siwon menepuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut, ia mengacak rambut adiknya kemudian. Dia sedang memberikan semangat. Karena seorang kakak pasti tahu ketika adiknya merasakan sakit.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap pintu yang dilewati Kibum untuk menghilang dari tempat terbuka yang menjadi kolam renang keluarganya itu. Angin bertiup lagi, kali ini dengan suara gesekan ranting ranting pohon dan air terlihat beriak. "Siwon" Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia menatapi kaki telanjangnya. "Cinta pertamaku berakhir"

Siwon tersenyum. Menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk menangis di dadanya. Dia mengelus rambut sang adik. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menangis lebih keras. "Apa kau ingin aku menyeretnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertunangan denganmu?"

Tertawa. Kyuhyun tertawa di tengah tangisnya. Dia memukul dada sang kakak. "Kau bodoh! Kau kira dia bocah miskin yang hidup di tempat kumuh hingga kau bisa merubah hidupnya sesukamu?"

"Kau benar juga" Siwon ikut tertawa.

"Siwon" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Siwon. "Ayo berpesta!" katanya. "Pesta yang sangat hebat untuk merayakan aku telah berakhir dengan si munafik Kibum"

"Aku setuju"

Ika. Zordick

Tujuh tahun kemudian.

Terpaku.

Kyuhyun berkedip berkali kali sembari melotot menatap wajah yang sangat ia kenali di hadapannya. "Changmin?" dia bertanya takut takut. Dan pria itu membuka matanya.

Terlihat mengantuk. Jemari panjang Changmin terulur, mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. Senyuman tampan terukir di wajahnya. "Selamat pagi Kyuhyun" sapanya. "Ah, aku sebenarnya sangat mengantuk untuk bangun"

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Kau bangun atau ku tendang kau"

"Ya, aku bangun" cibir Changmin membangkitkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Itu kamar tempat mereka saling berbagi. "KYUHYUN! SEMALAM KAU BERMIMPI DAN MEMANGGIL NAMA KIBUM"

Membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia mendumel tak jelas tapi ada rasa bersalah di benaknya. "SIAPA SURUH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU, BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar. Dia menarik rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri untuk memulai harinya.

Ika. Zordick

Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Suara si pria sesekali terdengar mendendangkan lagu. "Changmin, kafenya di sebelah sana, mau kemana kau membawaku?" Kyuhyun menarik Changmin, memaksa lelaki tinggi itu untuk berbelok. Hari ini tema kencan setelah menikah mereka adalah 'menjadi rakyat jelata' Changmin bahkan tertawa untuk penamaan kencan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjadi orang normal. Dan bersama Changmin segalanya menjadi mungkin. Jika ibunya mengamuk Changmin punya banyak kata manis untuk dilontarkan sebagai alasan.

Di sana Kyuhyun melihat Baekhyun. Melambaikan tangannya untuk meberitahukan dia dimana. "Byun Baekhyun, kau benar benar merepotkan karena membuat janji di tempat menyedihkan ini" Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, Changmin rasanya ingin membekap mulut Kyuhyun dan memberitahu bahwa pemilik kafe mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Tapi Changmin memilih diam. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, memberitahukan bahwa ia perlu ke toilet. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan dia tampaknya lebih senang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tanpa Changmin diantaranya. Lelaki itu kadang tak mengerti isi percakapan wanita dan berakhir Changmin yang merengek ingin pulang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sepertinya sangat bahagia dengan si gila itu. Aku dengar dia membuat rekor baru lagi dengan penjualan novel terbarunya"

Kyuhyun membuka buka menu di depannya. "Begitulah, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kuperhatikan dia makin tampan saja, kau melakukan treatment apa untuknya?"

"Tidak ada, asalkan dia tak bergadang untuk menulis, dia akan terlihat keren ketika bangun tidur" Kyuhyun kadang resah dengan kebiasaan Changmin yang tak tahu waktu di ruang menulisnya.

Baekhyun manggut manggut. "Kyuhyun, kau tahu kenapa aku membuat janji di kafe ini?" Kyuhyun tahu percakapan sebelumnya hanya basa basi. Baekhyun menunjuk meja di pojok kafe dengan jemari lentik berkutek miliknya. "Dia sudah pulang, dia akan bertemu kliennya di sini. Kebetulan aku kenal kliennya" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk pria bercoat coklat yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan kaca mata berlensa beningnya.

Terlihat serius dengan percakapannya dengan seorang wanita di depannya. "Dia masih single sampai sekarang" ucap Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih konsentrasi untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Rasanya mengerikan. Antara ia takut jatuh cinta dan Changmin mendapatinya melihat lelaki lain.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Kibum tersenyum padanya, membuat Kyuhyun buru buru berbalik. Menundukkan wajahnya, dia tak boleh di temukan. Tak boleh. "Kau gila, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan. "Aku wanita yang sudah bersuami"

"Hei Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya menatap Kibum yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Kurasa kita butuh bicara. Aku akan melamarmu nanti malam, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Apakah membicarakan lamaran itu terdengar sangat gampang? Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menepukkan kepalanya di meja. Dia menatap Kibum dan getaran di dadanya itu masih ada. Apakah yang harus ia lakukan? Sejenak ia lupa, bahwa ia memiliki cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Kau terlambat Kim" air matanya menetes. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Ah, kau di sini Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin di belakang Kibum. Tersenyum dengan cerah. Apa Changmin tak pernah takut tentang dia yang masih menyimpan rasa pada si cinta pertama?

Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun. Mengecup pucuk kepala sang wanita dan berbicara dengan riang. "Dia istriku. Kami sudah menikah, melewati malam pertama dan malam malam lain" raut itu terlihat kecewa. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dia menggenggam tangan Changmin di bahunya. "Dan dia sedang mengandung anakku"

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya cepat. Menatap wajah tampan konyol Changmin tepat di depan wajahnya. "SHIM CHANGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" dan Kyuhyun sukses menimpuk kepala Changmin dengan bantal di dekatnya.

Changmin mengaduh kesakitan. Sahabatnya itu memang tak tahu adat. Adat memperlakukan pria dengan baik.

"Karena kau, aku bermimpi buruk!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Bermimpi buruk?" Changmin menyipitkan matanya. Ia sedang menunjukkan kecurigaan atas mimpi Kyuhyun.

"Aku bermimpi menikah denganmu dan aku menolak lamaran Kibum!" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Dan Changmin—

Tentu saja pria itu tertawa terbahak.

Ika. Zordick

"Dia menghubungimu?" Changmin menjilat es krim cornnya. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan hawa membunuh. "Jangan berjalan terlalu dekat denganku, aku tak mau mimpiku menjadi kenyataan"

Changmin mencibir. "Aku memiliki wanita yang akan kunikahi dan jelas kau tak masuk dalam kandidatnya!"

"Dia pintar sekali menghungiku sekarang setelah sebulan lost contact. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku jambak rambutnya"

"Kau tidak berkelas sekali" Changmin kembali mencibir. "Biar aku tebak ketika di tempat tidur, itu memang kegiatan yang harus kau lakukan, menjambak rambutnya agar terasa lebih panas. Kibum itu kan masokis"

Kali ini, Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan perkataan Changmin. "Dia kembali ke mari, kau sudah dengar berita itu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin masuk ke dalam lift. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mempelajari bisnis. "Dia menghancurkan bisnis Wu dan mengambil alih"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Dia menolak menikah dengan tunangannya tepat satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan. Dia membangun beberapa perusahaan dengan bidang berbeda di beberapa belahan dunia dan membuat jumlah kekayaan keluarga Kim meningkat pesat. Dia sudah mengalahkan ayahnya"

Hening—

"Dia mengumumkan dengan seenak jidatnya tentang pernikahanmu dengannya beberapa hari lagi" Changmin tersenyum miring. "DAN HEBATNYA, KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU TENTANG ITU! Sahabat macam apa kau, Cho?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh" Kyuhyun rasanya terbata untuk berucap.

Pintu lift terbuka. Menampilkan Kibum seorang diri di dalam sana. Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh itu tepat jatuh di pelukan Kibum. "HEI CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun ingin protes tapi pintu lift sudah tertutup dan Changmin tampak seperti bocah ketika melambai padanya.

"Berani sekali kau memanggil nama pria lain di depanku" Kyuhyun mendongak menemukan wajah dingin yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyun terdiam, jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika mencium aroma yang sama sekali tak berbeda dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kibum sungguh terlihat seperti pria dewasa sekarang dengan jas bermerk membalut tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku memiliki beberapa proyek dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Cho" sahut Kibum acuh, tapi tangannya tak lepas dari pinggang Kyuhyun. "Presdir Yunho sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusnya" dia sekarang dengan sangat berani mengolok ayahnya.

" _Aku akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kita pada seluruh dunia"_ itu janji sederhana yang diucapkan Kibum ketika Kyuhyun hampir menangis seharian setelah tragedy pemutusan tujuh tahun yang lalu, di rumahnya. Lewat ponsel, terkesan kekanakan, tapi Kyuhyun mempercayainya. " _Sampai saat itu jangan pernah mencari tahu apapun tentangku. Kita hanya mantan kekasih"_

"Kau mau datang ke pernikahan Zico?"

"Ah, dia akan menikah? Ku pikir dia takkan pernah menikah, fansnya pasti akan sangat marah" Kyuhyun berpendapat.

Kibum menyetujuinya. "Ya, aku akan membawamu bersamaku, sebagai calon istriku." Kyuhyun mendecih. "Jika tidak pengantin wanitanya tak akan menikah"

"Apa aku mengenal pengantin wanitanya?"

"Kim Ryeowook"

Kyuhyun tak bisa tak tersenyum mendengar nama itu. Ternyata, wanita yang selalu baik padanya itu kini sudah menerima Zico dengan baik. Kibum mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun, kali ini biarkan ciuman yang lebih dewasa. Dia memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan wanita itu melotot tak terima.

Sebentar.

Hanya sebentar hingga ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman manis yang diberikan Kibum. Lidah Kibum menerobos masuk, mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bermain di mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengutuk, ia tak tahu bagaimana bentuk lipstiknya sekarang. Kibum menarik pinggang Kyuhyun lebih dekat, tangannya mengelus bagaian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa di jangkaunya.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum itu masokis—itulah yang dikatakan Changmin, dan ia suka ketika Kyuhyun yang bergerak untuk menciumi lehernya. Membuat bekas merah keunguan di sana. Tangannya kini meraih ponselnya, "Kau lebih suka hotel yang mana?" membuka aplikasi pembookingan hotel untuk segera menyelesaikan hasratnya.

Tiing—

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyuhyun sudah menarik bibirnya menjauh dari Kibum. Dia membenarkan pakaiannya kemudian keluar dari lift. "Aku takkan terjebak" katanya. Ia tersenyum miring mendapati Kibum yang acak acakan di dalam lift. Kyuhyun menahan pintu lift dengan kakinya yang berbalut heels. " **Bercinta sebelum pernikahan sama sekali tidak berkelas** " ujarnya kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Sial!" umpat Kibum ketika pintu lift tertutup.

Dia ditolak Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, dia tersenyum. "Dari sini aku yakin bahwa si brengsek Yifan berbohong padaku tentangmu"

END


End file.
